Undercover: the Life of a Tok'ra Operative
by Roeskva
Summary: The life of an undercover Tok'ra operative is never easy. It's a lesson Jolinar and her hosts have to learn again and again over the years, as they take on dangerous missions for the Tok'ra. Jolinar/OC, Jolinar/Lantash. Pre-series. Complete.
1. Goodbyes

TITLE: Undercover - the Life of a Tok'ra Operative  
>CATEGORY: Drama<br>DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment only and not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
>SUMMARY: The life of an undercover Tok'ra operative is never easy—a lesson Jolinar and her hosts learn again and again, first when she is discovered in Cronus's court, and again under Zipacna. Despite convincing the Jaffa she is a god, Jolinar must flee again, this time taking a new host—Rosha—and beginning a journey that will one day lead her to meeting SG-1.<br>PAIRINGS: Jolinar/OC, Rosha/Jolinar/Lantash (w/ OC host for Lantash), Rosha/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash  
>CHARACTERS: Jolinar, OCs, Selmak, Malek, Cronus, Bastet, Apophis, Zipacna, Garshaw, Rosha, Lantash, Martouf, others<br>SPOILERS: Spoilers for Tok'ra I&II. Small spoilers for In the Line of Duty. Very small spoilers for Jolinar's Memories and The Devil You Know (really just that Jolinar exists and had a host Rosha).  
>NOTES: Written for Summer of Stargate 2011 on LiveJournal. This story is a prequel and a stand-alone sequel to my fic "Early Beginnings". * denotes hostsymbiote communication. Story begins about 560 years before SG-1 and runs up until about 25 years before SG-1.

Some chapters have been rewritten to lower the rating from NC-17 to PG-13. Full version can be found on Symbiotica and on my website.

Story is finished, and the chapters will be posted relatively quickly. I just need to reformat and rewrite a couple chapters for rating.

* * *

><p>Chapter summary: Jolinar leaves on a long-term mission after helping to take care of Egeria's youngest children.<p>

* * *

><p>"I suppose we cannot convince you to stay any longer, Jolinar?" Selmak said, knowing well the answer.<p>

"No, the last symbiote has blended with a host. That completes my responsibilities, here, at least."

"It was never your responsibility, but your help has been most appreciated. By the older Tok'ra, certainly, and by the youngsters in particular. They have enjoyed your capable help, both while they have been growing up, and now when you have managed to procure willing hosts for _everyone_. It is no small feat, as we all know."

Jolinar nodded. "Helping her children was the least I could do for my old friend. I only hope she truly _was_placed in a stasis jar and will one day be found. Otherwise, these will be her last children - perhaps the last Tok'ra. Volunteers from the Goa'uld has certainly not been forthcoming."

"Egeria's loss is sorely felt by us all. I dearly hope you are correct, and she still lives. Few shares your hope, though. These past years have been dark." Selmak sighed. "We must not despair. We may still gain followers - Goa'uld _have_been reformed before.

"No one knows that better than I." Jolinar agreed. "However, it has been close to 500 years since we last gained Tok'ra in that manner. It will not get easier. It is a rare individual who can overcome his genetic memory or the madness induced by the sarcophagus."

"Not all Goa'uld use the sarcophagus, though I admit it has become very wide-spread. At least, many minor System Lords and underlings do not have regular access to one."

"It is only a matter of time, and then all hope will be lost to them, though, the sarcophagus guild works hard to ensure total saturation of their market." She shuddered, remembering a once-friend who had been turned by it in the early days of the Tok'ra.

"Perhaps we should have focused more of our energy on combating this evil, instead of focusing on its effects." Selmak mused.

"It was still rare when I took my first host, though my father had owned one. It was destroyed by sabotage the night he was assassinated. The night I was forced to take a host to take over his empire - despite not being ready." Jolinar looked grim. "I have often wondered if I would still have become Tok'ra, had I not been forced to fight my host - too young to keep control against her will." She sighed.

"We will never know - though I think you would have had it in you to make the choice, even if it had perhaps taken longer."

"Regardless...now the sarcophagus guild is much too powerful to take down, I fear. No, we must hope Egeria still lives."

Selmak switched subjects, nodding in the direction of a young man, standing some distance away. "Lantash will be unhappy when you leave. His crush on you has not diminished."

Jolinar looked towards Lantash. He caught her look and smiled at her. She gave him a friendly smile and quickly turned her gaze back to Selmak.

"I know. He has had a crush on me for years...it is quite cute, I suppose." She smiled a little.

"I know you like him. You will not stay for him? Give him a chance? Perhaps you might find you could come to like him very much?"

"He _is_ very sweet - though he is a fiery rascal. I will admit his new host is cute..." Jolinar almost seemed to consider it for a moment, as she studied the young man with dark hair and very green eyes. Then she shook her head. "No, I would not be good for him. He is young and innocent - naive, even, and only just in his first host. Selmak, I fought the Goa'uld together with his mother, 1600 years before he was born! He should see the Galaxy and get some experiences - for all our sakes. No, _I_am not the one for him. Besides, his host - Sivnir - is not ready to be in a relationship. I am not sure he ever will be."

"True, there is that. Why _did_Lantash take this host? Someone more experienced would surely have been a better choice for Sivnir."

Jolinar sighed. "As the youngest, he was the last to choose. He did not want a female host, so this was the only other option. Besides, Lantash insisted he would be able to help the unfortunate young man."

"Why would he think that? He is a child...with almost no experiences of any kind. Sivnir was a..._personal_slave to the Goa'uld queen Nephthys - and one of her 'favourites'. Not an enviable position for anyone to be in."

"I know, he looks fearful if someone as much as touches his arm. He would not speak of his experiences - I hope he will open up to Lantash, but I suspect he will not." Jolinar frowned. "Lantash is stubborn - young and hotheaded. I hope he has not taken on more than he can handle."

"It was good a Tok'ra happened to be present when Nephthys 'discarded' Sivnir for a younger favourite - at least we saved him before the Jaffa got him. They never treat the former favourite of a Goa'uld kindly."

Jolinar nodded. "Very. Selmak...Sivnir cannot..._must _not be sent out on missions. If he was ever caught by some lecherous Goa'uld, I do not think he would ever recover from it - not even to the level he has now. Please promise me you will see to that."

"Of course, I promise. It will not be a problem. When Lantash was evaluated, he did not show particular talents for undercover training, nor does he have any wish to impersonate a Goa'uld, so we will find other uses for him."

"Good. Thank you." Jolinar smiled. "I will take my leave of you. Sannya and I have determined a way to insinuate ourselves with Cronus. As you well know, we have long needed an undercover agent there, and I yearn to return to the active life of an operative after all these years."

"I understand. I am actually considering it as well. I think I need a break from the bickering of the Council." Selmak sighed.

"You should have listened to my warnings. _That_ is why I would _never_accept a position on the Council."

She smiled. "Sometimes I wish I _had_ followed your advice, but someone _must_handle the politics. Enough of that...Jolinar, will you not stay for the evenings celebration? The last Tok'ra have blended with their hosts - and if Egeria is not found, this is an occasion that will not be repeated."

"Then I can certainly do without _that_reminder. No, I prefer to leave immediately. Please, give my regards to everyone."

Selmak nodded, then gave her friend a hug. "Safe journey, Jolinar. Please do not take any unnecessary risks."

Jolinar snorted. "You want results, do you not?" She sobered. "I _will _be careful, Selmak." She nodded at her friend and left.

Jolinar took another look at her reflection. Perfect - if you liked excessive make-up and provocative clothing. The colours were much more subdued than usual Goa'uld style, but the cut was very enticing. The make-up made her blue-green eyes seem larger and it was applied in the Greek style favoured by Cronus.

*This is good." Sannya commented. *Cronus is suspicious. If we are to have any hope of success, we will need to keep his attention on our..._attributes._*

*I am well aware.* Jolinar sighed, then clasped the necklace around her neck. It was made out of thin golden chains, and heavily threaded with jewels and pearls. She adjusted a strain of her golden blond hair, then picked up her small luggage and left the room, heading for the ring transporter and then the Stargate.

"Jolinar!" Someone shouted behind her.

She turned to see Lantash coming towards her. He stopped, panting slightly from the speed he had been running at.

"Lantash." She acknowledged.

"You are leaving already?" A lost, almost puppy-like expression crossed his face.

"Yes, we have discussed this. The mission is important."

"I...I do understand. _Please _be careful."

She smiled at him. "I will." She touched his arm briefly.

Lantash smiled broadly. "When you come back, I will be waiting for you..._we_will be waiting for you. Both of you...I promise. Then...perhaps you will have changed your mind?"

Jolinar felt awkward - and sorry for him as well.

"Lantash...please...do not say that. It may be many years before I return. Centuries, perhaps. You will find someone else - I am _not_the right one for you."

Lantash got a stubborn expression, but did not argue further. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you." Jolinar gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lantash smiled, then quickly returned the kiss - on the mouth. He blushed and turned quickly to leave.

Jolinar smiled, shaking her head. *Rascal.*

*You like him.* Sannya observed.

*Yes, but he is a child - with a child's infatuation for someone he looks up to. His crush will pass - quicker when I am not here. Leaving will truly be good for all of us.* Jolinar was quiet for a moment. *You do not regret going on this mission, do you? It will be hard on you - you will almost never be able to be in control.*

*If you are considering offering to unblend - _again_ - then forget it! I am _not_ going to let you leave on a dangerous, undercover mission alone!*

*You saved my life when I was in need - it would be very wrong if I now risked _your _life.*

*It is mine to risk, is it not?*

Jolinar sighed deeply. *Yes, it is.*

*We are also taking this opportunity to look for information about Egeria - if Ra _did_ imprison her in a stasis jar, then she must be _somewhere_. She could even be on display in some remote corner of the Galaxy. I wish to help look for her. She was my friend, too.*

*True, and I am sorry I doubted your dedication. I merely wished to be certain you were sincere. There is _no one_ I would rather have with me. As for Egeria, I really hope we will find some information about her. Unlike the Council, I can not believe that Ra killed her. There is also her riddle. We need to solve it. It must mean _something_- something important.*

*Yes, she told me '_Hidden like my oldest friend; three are waiting; each of their worlds a first_'.*

*I am almost certain she speaks of _daughters_. Tok'ra queens. And since I was hidden in a stasis jar - at least as far as she knew - at the time she made the riddle, we must assume that so are they.*

*So far, so good. I agree with you. But what about their worlds? If we do not know which worlds, then it is impossible - and even if we knew, searching the planets would be time-consuming and difficult. We may have to settle for hoping to find some information about Egeria's fate. It is too bad we cannot go directly to Ra's court, since he was the one to capture her.*

*Truly, it is very unfortunate. However, Ra does not often accept a strange Goa'uld to his court. He is much too careful - even more so than Cronus. We must establish a reputation or he will never trust us.*

Jolinar turned and took in the scenery for the last time. The planet was a paradise - peaceful, full of flowers, greenery, animals...bountiful in every way. Birds were singing around her as she stood her quietly, the air was heavy of the smell of flowers... She shook her head. In a way she felt crazy for leaving all this, but she knew this place would not stay safe. It was only a matter of time before the Goa'uld found it. No, the Tok'ra would be safer somewhere else, hidden in their tunnels. It would also be wrong to endanger the population here any longer. The children had outgrown their lake.

She sighed as she dialed the address to Cronus's home world. She mentally prepared herself for the role, then stepped through the wormhole.


	2. An Audience

Chapter summary: Jolinar arrives at Cronus's court and gets a position after first being humiliated.

* * *

><p>"Speak!" Cronus demanded of the young woman who had just bowed respectfully to him, and now stood, waiting. He studied her absently. She was quite attractive, actually.<p>

"My Lord. I am Siwa. Your reputation as a glorious and powerful leader has inspired me to seek out your court and offer my services for your cause."

Cronus raised an eyebrow and leaned back, thoughtful.

"Hah! Which services do you have to offer? I have no need for yet _another _underling, who will take my pay and enjoy my protection and influence - and do little in return."

"My talents are varied and any honourable position would give me pride, knowing I serve such a magnificent Lord." Jolinar said, trying to guess which job he could offer. "I have experiences in organization, as well as tactical and strategic knowledge."

"I do not need a new leader of my armies - my brother, Oceanus serve me well in that capacity. Besides, even if I did, why should I trust a nobody such as yourself?"

Jolinar felt her blood start to boil, then squashed the ire. She had known this would happen. The Goa'uld enjoyed power more than anything, and there was nothing worse to them than having to be subservient and bow to another. Subsequently, there was nothing they enjoyed more, than having _others_bow to them. Suck up to them.

The less powerful Goa'uld had to subject themselves, of course, but they were constantly dreaming of the day the roles would be reversed. As soon as they got a position - any position - they would take their frustration out on those who were below them. Lower Goa'uld, if at all possible, but else, Jaffa - and _always _human slaves.

Jolinar sighed mentally and prepared herself to growl. If done convincingly, it could give her what she wanted.

"My Lord, I would not expect such a powerful and glorious leader as yourself to elevate someone such as myself to a position like that, without proving myself first. I would be most satisfied with a lower position, until you have learned of my talents and seen my loyalty."

Cronus smiled arrogantly, a pleased expression spreading across his face. Jolinar had been correct. This _was_what he wanted. She felt success, mixed with revulsion.

The Goa'uld nodded to himself.

"I may indeed have a position suited to someone such as you. The slave in charge of purchases for my kitchen has just met a sudden and..._unfortunate _end."

"You wish me to find and expose a criminal or criminals in your court or among your slaves?" Jolinar sounded surprised.

"Humans are little more than animals. Why would I care for their squabbles or what becomes of them? No, I am offering _you_his position. It was apparently too important a task for a human."

Jolinar barely controlled her anger at this obvious insult. It was clear he wanted to see how desperate she was. This was not a job _any_ Goa'uld would normally accept.

Sannya whispered in her mind, calming her and suggesting this might be a perfect starting position. She would get a chance to look at _some _part of Cronus's computer files at least - maybe even find the opportunity to hack into the rest. And no Goa'uld would suspect her of anything, since she was willing to take a job with so little chance for power.

Jolinar acknowledged this, but pointed out it would make it difficult and time-consuming - if even possible - to climb to a high enough position that she truly had a chance of learning anything important. A position that would get her noticed and perhaps lead to a position in Ra's service.

She thought it over again, and waited the suitable amount of time. She let Cronus see the hints of anger, indecision, then finally defeat and acceptance of her fate, as the emotions played over her face.

She bowed deeply.

"I..._accept _the position. My Lord. I shall...be most diligent and efficient."

"See that you are." A cruel smile played on his lips. He was obviously enjoying this. He turned to a Jaffa standing guard. "You! Show..._Siwa _to a suitable room and have my headmaster Tivok show her what she needs to know."

Jolinar bowed again, then left, following the Jaffa.


	3. A Conspiracy

Chapter summary: Jolinar discovers that two minor Goa'uld - Sernoh and Kherum - are conspiring with Apophis against Cronus, in order to gain power.

* * *

><p>*I <em>am<em> sorry. I truly believed I would be able to handle this better.* Sannya sounded apologetic.

*You have nothing to apologize for. I feared this would happen. You are doing much better than I would have. We have been here almost eight months, and you have probably not been in control for more than an hour totally during this time.* Jolinar sighed. *I grow weary of this 'position' - perhaps this _was_ a bad idea. Do you wish us to return to the Tok'ra? I am sure they will have work for us on one of the bases, and we could always go on shorter missions.*

*No...* Sannya answered after a moment. *Few are willing to take on the long undercover missions, and I am _not_ giving up. I do agree this is the way it must be done...it is just going so _slowly_!*

*I, too, had hoped we would have been in a better position by now...though I realize that was naive. The Goa'uld hierarchy is quite rigid, and given our long lives...* Jolinar froze. *Please, quiet!* She hurriedly hid behind a large pillar.

At the other end of the corridor, two Goa'uld appeared, coming out of separate doors. They were behaving quite suspiciously - looking in all directions and being very quiet.

The distance to them was just over 50 feet - around the upper limit symbiotes could sense each other. Jolinar pressed herself against the wall, trying to get as far away from them as possible, without stepping out and being seen.

The two Goa'uld - Jolinar now recognized them as Sernoh, Lord of Merlona, and Kherum, chief of diplomacy for Cronus - exchanged something and spoke together in a low voice, which was barely audible.

She strained her ears, trying to hear what was being said. She caught the words 'Cronus', 'noon in three days', and 'Apophis will send...' Then one more short fragment of a sentence; '...promises us a third of Cronus's domain...'

Jolinar felt her heart beat faster. A conspiracy!

*They will kill Cronus? A conspiracy with _Apophis_?* Sannya wondered.

*Yes, it certainly sounds like it.*

The two Goa'uld left - fortunately through the same doors they had arrived from, so they did not get any closer to where Jolinar was hiding.

She let out a relieved breath and hurried to her rooms, where she sank down on the bed, her legs suddenly feeling like rubber.

*I suddenly remembered - Cronus is meeting with Artemis in three days. Secretly. I only know because I was tasked with ordering the delicacies for the meeting. Cronus is hoping for an alliance, no doubt.* Jolinar concluded.

*And he cannot bring more ships than his mothership, or Artemis will suspect him of foul play. He will be vulnerable to an attack, so it is done in utmost secrecy. No one even knows where this meeting will be held.*

*All true...no one knows...except Cronus's brother Oceanus, who is above suspicion - and his chief of diplomacy, Kherum! I am guessing the meeting will be held on Merlona, and that is why Sernoh is involved. They are no doubt keeping Apophis informed. He is Cronus's worst enemy, and would jump at a chance like this.*

*So...Apophis shows up. Captures or kills Cronus...takes over most of his empire, and gives part of it to Kherum and Sernoh. Neat plan.*

*Yes...* Jolinar answered, deep in thought.

*What do you intend to do? Ignore it and pretend we did not hear it? Approach them and join the conspiracy? Tell Cronus? Flee?* Sannya continued, when Jolinar did not answer.

Jolinar sighed.

*That is the question. Honestly, I do not know. The first two options are dangerous. We would need to convince them - or Apophis - that we are willing to change our allegiance. I admit that might not really be hard, giving out position and the normal ambition among Goa'uld. However, it would likely also be very difficult getting them to trust us.*

*Because we would already have betrayed one master.* Sannya noted.

*Yes - and another thing; as Apophis's vassal we would never be trusted by Ra, given their past history. Staying and doing nothing would surely lead to our capture - and likely execution at the hands of Apophis. He cares little for a lowly underling of his worst enemy. No, we have to either expose the conspirators to Cronus - or flee. And _I_do not feel like giving up.*

*Exposing them should make Cronus feel more certain of our loyalty, do you agree? We may get a more trusted position.*

*Yes, if he believes us.*

*Well, I suppose we first need to be absolutely sure of one thing - that they are actually plotting against Cronus. _Then _we can decide how to expose them.*

*Hmmm...if I come right out and accuse them, they will only say I am lying...and they are in a higher and more trusted position.* Jolinar lay down on the bed to think. *We can not allow Apophis to grow too strong and powerful. It would work against the Tok'ra plan to eventually take them down. They have to be kept fighting, their powers balanced and divided. Yes, we _do _need to find a way to convince Cronus.*

*Could not a trap be set? I realise we would need to involve Cronus in that, but I vote we take the chance. Perhaps he could secretly move the meeting. Postpone it maybe? Then his fleet could be there waiting for Apophis, hidden behind a moon or something.*

Jolinar thought it over. *Possibly...but he would have to admit to Artemis that two of his vassals were plotting against him. It would be embarrassing to him - and weaken his position as a potential ally. Cronus would hold that against me, even if I succeeded.*

*Then why not just convince Sernoh and Kherum the meeting is one day earlier? Cronus could say Artemis has some affairs to take care of and so the meeting must be held sooner. Then his fleet can stand by to fight off Apophis and capture the traitors before it is time to meet with Artemis.*

*You are a _genius_! That might actually work!* Jolinar sent warm feelings to her host.

They spent a few hours going over their plan, sketching out the details, and making sure it was sound. Then they left to approach Cronus.

-  
>Cronus had become furious at first, and would not believe Jolinar. However, as he always suspected his underlings was plotting against him, he eventually agreed to follow Jolinar's plan. It also helped that she had dressed in her most alluring clothing, and kept telling him how great and inspiring a leader he was.<p>

When he had become convinced Jolinar's plan might be true, he - flattered by her words - invited her to accompany him, when he went to carry out her plan. Jolinar knew well there was another reason - he wanted her there so she could be immediately punished, and eventually killed - if what she had told him was not the truth. It was a gamble, and she felt a little nervous, despite being almost completely certain the conspiracy was real.

The fleet hid behind Merlona's largest moon, waiting for the sign. A very realistic double had been found for Cronus, and he was sent down to the fake meeting in Cronus's mothership, together with a group of Jaffa.

The double had been found among the same people Cronus originally had taken his host from. They were some of his most fanatic worshippers, who did not for a moment doubt Cronus was a god, despite the atrocities he regularly committed. Somehow, it only made them more dedicated. Jolinar found them more than slightly insane in their dedication, but she admitted they were useful.

However, no human could believable play a Goa'uld, without the ability to _talk _like a Goa'uld. This meant Cronus had been forced to trust another Goa'uld to take on this role - a potentially dangerous situation, as you would have a Goa'uld, with a host who looked much like the host Cronus had used for millennia.

A solution had been found, however. One of Cronus's Jaffa had a mature symbiote, who would otherwise - as the vast majority of symbiotes - not have been given the chance of getting a host. He had been offered the double as a _temporary _host - with the promise of a permanent host if he did his job well. He had accepted, and gratefully jumped into the double.

The real Cronus stayed on one of the other ships, while his mothership - with the double in his place - landed on the platform constructed for it near the palace. The fake Cronus, followed by Jolinar, Cronus's First Prime, as well as a relatively large Jaffa guard, walked out from it, with self-assured looks on their faces.

Sernoh's First Prime approached them, and knelt down before 'Cronus', greeting him.

"My Lord Cronus, I welcome you to Merlona. I must apologize on behalf of Lord Sernoh and Lord Kherum...they were unable to welcome you in person, due to important affairs - ah - having to due with assuring the success of this meeting. They will be receiving you in the throne room shortly."

It was quite a grave insult, and Jolinar was surprised they had dared it. Of course, the fact they expected to have Cronus in their clutches very soon probably had something to do with it. Most likely they were occupied with sending a message to Apophis - and the ships he had no doubt hidden in the nearest neighbouring star system - telling him Cronus was here and the trap was ready to be sprung.

The fake Cronus looked furious, seeing the insult for what it was. He looked like he was about to explode, despite the insult not being against him in person. Jolinar took note of it, suspecting he might not enjoy being demoted to a lowly underling after this, if he saw himself as a mighty Lord now. She doubted he was _that _good an actor.

*His resulting resentment might make him useful...he could perhaps be goaded into some ill-advised scheme that might _seem_to give him more power...* Jolinar suggested.

*Yes, we should definitively watch him in the future. What was his name...?*

*Cerberus.*

"How _fortunate_ you were here to take care of things, then..." Cerberus said, his voice silky - and very dangerous. "I shall look forward to meeting the _Lord_ of this world." His eyes flashed.

The Jaffa had looked relieved for a moment, but now saw the fury in the eyes of the Goa'uld. He paled, and bowed deeply.

"If you will follow me, my Lord."

He hurriedly began walking in the direction of the palace.

"Stop!" Cerberus bellowed. "How _dare _you turn your back on me?"

He raised his hand device, activating it and hitting the Jaffa with a low-power blast. The push was strong enough to throw the First Prime off balance and Cerberus reached him in a few steps. He immediately started ribboning him to death, the Jaffa gasping in pain, but not able to make any other sounds.

Jolinar winced at the scene, remembering the times she had spent on both the receiving end of a hand device - and the times, long ago, when she had used it on enemies, or slaves...

Sannya comforted Jolinar, reminding her she was a different person now. _Tok'ra_.

Jolinar studied the other people in their group, as well as the Jaffa that had accompanied Sernoh's First Prime. None of them seemed willing to interfere - and most of them looked away uncomfortably. Jolinar was the only other 'Goa'uld' - the rest were Jaffa, and they obviously felt empathy for the man being ribboned to death. Knowing they could well end up in a similar situation - dying for what was not their fault, but really that of their master.

Of course, a god could do no wrong, and a Jaffa was just a tool to use - to die for the master if needed. If Jolinar interfered, stopped Cerberus, she would appear very un-Goa'uld. So, she could do nothing.

Cerberus finished killing the First Prime, letting out a satisfied grunt when the man fell to the ground. Jolinar threw the Goa'uld a revolted look, quickly hidden.

"Now..." Cerberus smiled cruelly, looking to the remaining Jaffa sent by Sernoh. "Take me to your Lord."

-  
>They entered the throne room and Cerberus walked directly up to Sernoh, who was sitting on his throne, Kherum standing beside him. They both looked smug.<p>

"Ah, Lord Cronus..._welcome_." Kherum smiled.

"It is an honour receiving you in my palace." Sernoh added.

"A great honour." Cerberus agreed, an edge to his voice. "And if you know this, then why was I treated like a lowly underling? A position-less has'shak? Kal shaka mel! You are _dishonouring _me!"

"Please accept our apologies - we did not mean any disrespect. We only wished to ensure all was as well prepared as possible for the important meeting you, Lord Cronus, are going to have here with a potential ally. It is of utmost importance to both Lord Sernoh and myself to ensure this is the case..."

"Smooth talking...the words of a diplomat, Kherum. It does not change the fact that Sernoh sent his _First Prime_- and not even a Goa'uld underling - to meet me. The pleasure of killing him was only a small consolation to my wounded feelings!"

"An unfortunate oversight - I had told the fool to send my house master, Isash, but good Jaffa are hard to find, as you well know. He must have decided to go himself."

"Unfortunate indeed - this time Sernoh's choices in servants...ah, well. Perhaps we should focus on the matters at hand."

"Yes, when _does _Lord Artemis make her appearance? There is much that needs to be taken care of before hand."

"No doubt. Siwa, contact the ship."

Jolinar turned to the Jaffa carrying a box, and nodded at them. They opened the box and took out the large version of the Goa'uld long-range visual communications device. Jolinar activated it.

"My Lord, what is the status?"

"Several of Apophis's ships appeared out of hyperspace a short time ago. We were waiting for them and won easily. The cowards ran when they saw my mighty fleet!" Cronus grinned.

"What is this trickery?" Lord Sernoh demanded angrily.

"Yes." Jolinar said, stepping forward. "You allowed yourself to be fooled by a double. This is not the real Cronus! Your betrayal has been discovered. Lord Cronus was warned of your unforgivable treason - with _Apophis_, no less - and decided to test your loyalty. You have _failed_! The forces sent by Apophis have been destroyed. _Surrender_!"

"Apophis is a far mightier Lord than the cowardly Cronus!" Sernoh exclaimed. "He will free us and give us our rightful reward!"

Khenum rolled his eyes and looked as if he regretted allying with Sernoh - though he had not had a choice, since he did not have a planet for Cronus to use for negotiations. On a signal from Jolinar, the Jaffa stepped forward and captured Sernoh.

Suddenly, Khenum pulled out a small weapon and would have shot the false Cronus, if Jolinar had not been faster.

She raised her hand and sent out a low-power blast with her hand-device, tripping Khenum and allowing the Jaffa to capture him. She turned towards the communications device.

"The conspirators have both been captured."

"Excellent." Cronus said from the screen, looking satisfied. "Bring the traitors to me, so I can punish them!"

Jolinar motioned at the Jaffa, and they lead the two Goa'uld back to the ship. Soon they would meet the real Cronus, and she doubted they would survive it.

She glanced at the fake Cronus. He also did not look happy. He would soon be in another host, no longer able to easily pass himself off as Cronus. Starting out near the bottom of the Goa'uld hierarchy, just as Jolinar had. He was obviously not looking forward to it - and he seemed to have forgotten he should be grateful the situation had meant him getting a host at all. He would still _have _a host - were it not for the need of a Cronus double, Cerberus would likely already have been dead. One of countless symbiotes maturing each year and not getting the chance to take a host.


	4. Promotion

Chapter summary: Jolinar gains a better position - as Chief of Diplomacy, but she also has to provide Cronus with favours she would rather not.

* * *

><p>Back on Cronus's planet, Jolinar had just been dismissed from an audience with Cronus. As a reward for her faithful service, she had been given a new position.<p>

*Chief of Diplomacy!* Jolinar did not know whether to laugh or cry. *Why could he not just have given me Sernoh's planet and made me rule in his name? Why did he have to make me a _diplomat_? _Me_!*

*_No one_ can ever make _you_ a diplomat...* Sannya mused, *...however, he probably thought of the shrewd way you handled this matter, and decided you might be good at spying and gathering information - and perhaps be good with words as well. You _did_ convince him to listen!*

*Yes, but only with your help - and by dressing and behaving in a manner which promised more than we would like to give...* Jolinar sighed. *You are correct. I am no diplomat. I will rely heavily on your skilled tongue in this position.*

*Let us just hope my tongue will not be put to another use...I promise I will do my best.*

*You always do.* Jolinar got up. *We need to prepare a message for the Tok'ra, informing them what has transpired.*

-  
>With much help from Sannya, Jolinar handled the difficulties of her new position well. Several months went by without problems - and fortunately without any indication Cronus might expect more from Jolinar than what was in the job description.<p>

Then came the time for Cronus's queen Rhea to go to his ally, Zeus. Much to Cronus's dismay, he did not have enough power and influence yet to have a queen completely to himself.

Queens were rare, and Ra demanded all but the most powerful System Lord's share the ones available. In many ways this made sense, as they all needed symbiotes for their Jaffa, but it did not make those Goa'uld any happier. Nor was it always popular with the queens, though it did mean they were treasured and could sometimes gain much power. Mostly, though, it was a tolerated problem, and a cause of resentment.

Especially since Ra himself had _five_queens for his exclusive use.

The demands on the queens, the constant need for many symbiotes for the large Jaffa armies, and the way Ra had decreed it, meant the queens would almost exclusively give birth to ordinary symbiotes. Anything else was not in Ra's best interest, as it was part of how he could remain superior. So the queens continued to be rare.

On top of this, it took time and effort to produce a queen larvae, and no System Lord would be the one to give the queen time off to do this - they had her only long enough for what was needed, and doing so would almost certainly mean he would not get enough symbiotes for all his Jaffa.

The minor System Lords had no access to queens at all, and had to either pay for symbiotes for their Jaffa, pay one of the few 'independent' queens for her services during a short period, or become someone else's vassal and have Jaffa that actually belonged to their overlord.

Ra had planned it well.

All this meant Cronus's queen would now have to leave him for almost a year, to spawn symbiotes for Zeus.

Cronus was furious - and very soon frustrated as well. He was one of those Goa'uld who considered it bestiality to have sex with unblended humans - little more than animals, as many Goa'uld thought them to be.

Jolinar, unfortunately, was the only unattached female Goa'uld, and while not a queen, she was at least 'truly sentient' - even to someone like Cronus. It did not take many days for him to remember her almost-promises.

*Can we not just say no?* Sannya shuddered.

*We _can_, but while he would never force himself on another Goa'uld, it would almost certainly mean an end to our advancement at his court. I am sorry, but we must either subject ourselves to this, or start over somewhere else.*

*No. We have come too far to start over.* Sannya sighed. *We will manage. Somehow.*

*I can block you out from it all, if you want. I very much understand your apprehension...I cannot say I find the prospect of sharing Cronus's bed an appealing one.* Jolinar shuddered.

Sannya was quiet for some time, considering it. *No. I will not let you suffer through this alone. We are neither the first, nor will we be the last. We must think of the greater good. We will get through this - together.*

*Yes, we will.* Jolinar gave her host a warm 'hug'.

-  
>While they found Cronus's advances unwelcome - to put it mildly - they managed to hide it well, always pretending to be receptive to his wishes. Cronus was happy and enjoyed Jolinar's company - both in the bed and outside - considering her a loyal and trusted underling. Her star was in ascendance and her position was secure.<p>

When Cronus's queen returned, their relationship returned to the professional one, but Jolinar kept her increased influence and power.

This repeated itself over the years, with Jolinar stepping in as Cronus's 'mistress' whenever his queen was absent. It gave Jolinar the opportunity to attend many important meetings and she gained a unique insight into the workings of the Goa'uld.

Since Cronus now also trusted her, she had the opportunity to access his personal files from time to time. On top of this, Cronus - like so many - liked to talk in bed, and he often happened to share his plans with her this way. The Tok'ra learned much more than they had expected, because of this.

Jolinar - in the personae of Lord Siwa - was officially Cronus's Chief of Diplomacy, a job which she handled well, with the expert help of her host. The position meant she was party to most treaties and meetings Cronus participated in, and she regularly sent reports back to the Tok'ra - reporting both on the results of meetings, and on the general going on at Cronus's court and at various celebration with his allies.

Parties and summits were particularly good places for information gathering, both by listening to half-drunk Goa'uld bragging about their power and influence, and by observing their interactions and so learn who might be about to betray who. Goa'uld were not generally very good at pretending.

-  
>*Do we really need to wear this?* Sannya complained, studying their reflection in the mirror.<p>

The dress they had on - if it could be called that - consisted of a short skirt made of several layers of a thin, almost translucent material. It was held up by an intricate web of strips that covered parts of her back, went up over her shoulders where they became two broad strips, crossing down over her breasts and on to the skirt. Except for covering the nipples, the strips were too thin to cover much else. On their feet they had sandals made of a gold mesh, and their arms and neck were hung with golden rings.

*We need to use every asset we have. As you well know, Goa'uld are not exactly known to dress modestly, and we do not want to stand out by doing so. Besides, I hope it will help us gain information from Oceanus, Cronus's brother. He is in charge of his fleet and armies of Jaffa, and could be very useful.*

*Yuck. He is also known for his, shall we say...'unusual' appetites. The slave girls are terrified of him. I have seen the looks in their eyes.*

*More likely those he decided were worthy of being resurrected, but I see your point. He would not dare hurt us, though - unless we permitted it, which we would not.*

*I would still prefer focusing our energy on other Goa'uld.*

*Then we shall do just that. Oceanus is not a priority. Not yet, anyway.*

Sannya ran a comb through her hair once more, checked the make-up, then gave control to Jolinar. They had taken to let Sannya have control now and then during private moments, even if it was perhaps not completely safe. However, the small risk was worth it, when their undercover mission was likely to last centuries - time when the host could rarely, if ever, be in control.

With a sigh, Jolinar assumed an air of arrogance and predatory lust, and strode out of her chamber. A long walk through the palace took her to the large ceremonial hall that would be the location of the evenings dinner and entertainment.

The slaves had been hard at work to ensure that everything was spotless. Goa'uld held these 'parties' for their allies - and others - from time to time, mainly to impress. Because of this, great attention was given to details, and most palaces had several rooms constructed just for this purpose.

This one was huge. The floor was constructed of marble, jade, and obsidian, in a repeating geometric pattern. On the walls, large sceneries made in gold and strong colours filled every surface. Most of the scenes showed Cronus conquering worlds or receiving worship. Here and there they were interspersed with erotic scenery, showing gorgeous bodies writhing together in any combination and position imaginable.

Rows of tables were placed along one side of the hall, covered with tablecloths of expensive material and intricate weaving. On the tables where expensive porcelain, imported from Lord Yu's domain, with cutlery made of silver and gold. Large vases overflowing with flowers were placed here and there, among solid gold chandeliers - and everywhere plates were filled with an abundance of delicacies.

Arriving a little late, Jolinar hurried to her place. As chief of Diplomacy, she was sitting at Cronus's table, but at the most distant end. She went to where Cronus and his queen Rhea were sitting, and bowed deeply to them. Cronus smiled at her cleavage, but Rhea sent her a look that was barely civil.

Jolinar was well aware that Rhea knew who shared Cronus's bed in her absence - and Rhea obviously did not approve. Jolinar tried sending her a submissive look, which seemed to please the Goa'uld queen.

Relieved, Jolinar found her own seat and sat down. She gave Oceanus a glance - and a smile. It could not hurt to make him notice her now, and begin to show interest, even if they were not going to try to seduce him tonight.

As soon as Jolinar was seated, a slave approached her, filling her glass, and offering her the first dish of the evening. She accepted, without a word of thanks, as was expected. She began to eat, momentarily focusing her attention on the entertainment which was just starting.

The dinner had many courses, and the entertainment shifted during the whole time; musicians, dancers, acrobats, and magicians showed their talents and tricks. During all of this, Jolinar tried to listen to and observe the Goa'uld and their interactions, while also appearing as if she was engrossed either in the entertainment, the food, or one of her neighbors.

This was certainly a time when being a Tok'ra was a huge advantage. Jolinar could focus her attentions on what she was expected to, while Sannya could keep _her_attention on any important bits of information. It worked out quite well.

As the evening progressed, many of the Goa'uld got drunk or high from the various kinds of drinks and drugs offered. Jolinar made sure to keep her own intake below what she could easily filter out, but many others did not, and soon they were not guarding their tongues as well as they should. Sannya smirked, always amazed how similar the behaviour of these 'gods' were to that of ordinary humans. Jolinar merely enjoyed how much easier it made getting useful information, especially if she distracted them by flirting shamelessly.

Finally the celebration came to an end. Jolinar eventually excused herself from further activities in the bed of a young Goa'uld she had seduced in order to learn of his allegiances, and she could at last return to her chambers with many valuable secrets. At least, the young Goa'uld had been handsome, and while not the most experienced, he had certainly been vigorous, so Jolinar and Sannya were altogether satisfied with how the evening had played out.


	5. Minor System Lord

Chapter summary: Jolinar gains a planet of her own and so becomes a very minor System Lord.

* * *

><p>50 years passed, with Jolinar slowly becoming more powerful. Her position continued to give her access to a wealth of useful information, and whenever Cronus found a course of action which might make him more powerful, she was quick to point out the dangers and steer him in another direction, while making it appear as if it was for his own benefit. This often worked well, especially if his intention was to ally with another Goa'uld, for as all Goa'uld, he was distrustful. However, she could not completely stop him from increasing his influence and power.<p>

Officially, Jolinar was Chief of Diplomacy, but in reality she had become one of Cronus's most trusted advisers, a key member of his inner circle. Then, one of Cronus's vassals - a Goa'uld named Erebus - got involved in a full-scale war. It resulted from a long skirmish between him and several other minor Goa'uld, and Cronus eyed the possibility for more power, by taking over the planets of these. Besides, he had long suspected his vassal of not being as trustworthy as he pretended to be.

Cronus decided to send Jolinar to Erebus. Officially to assist him in the war, but the real reason was to study him and determine if he could be trusted. Jolinar took command of a pair of Ha'taks and left for Psili, Erebus's current home-world.

He had three, and moved between them every few centuries. As the representative of their overlord, Cronus, she was met by Erebus's First Prime and a small party of Jaffa, charged with escorting her to their master.

Erebus received them immediately - as etiquette dictated - though as he was the local overlord, Jolinar would have to come to him.

Only if it had been Cronus himself visiting, would Erebus have been expected to be in the party receiving him when he disembarked.

Jolinar found the reception to be polite, even if Erebus was every bit as arrogant as expected, and clearly considered himself above her. While she was currently a representative of Cronus, and held a high position at his court, she had no planets of her own, which was the true measure of power among the Goa'uld.

She had come here expecting to find Erebus disloyal to Cronus. This would have meant she just needed to find proof, before she could expose him to Cronus, and - hopefully - get parts of Erebus's domain.

She needed this - or more correctly, the Tok'ra needed this - in order to put her in a position where she could help get other undercover Tok'ra operatives into Cronus's and his allies domain.

As a minor System Lord, she could accept the operatives into her court, let them work there for some time, and they would then seem to be trustworthy Goa'uld - or at least Goa'uld with a history of being employed by a well established Lord. This meant they would have an easier time getting a position with Cronus or one the more important of his allies.

However, Jolinar soon found that Erebus actually was a loyal underling to Cronus. This complicated things, as there was nothing incriminating to find and use to get Cronus to punish him.

Nevertheless, the Tok'ra really needed someone in a position such as this, and this was the best opportunity they were likely to get in centuries. Cronus very probably would give Jolinar a small domain if she exposed a minor System Lord as a traitor. She decided she would find a way to frame Erebus, and make it look as if he was actually working with one of Cronus's enemies. Apophis, perhaps, as it would certainly be in that Goa'uld's interest to establish an outpost so close to Cronus's domain.

Lord Amak, another minor System Lord, and one of those which Erebus was currently fighting, was loosely allied with Apophis. There was a Tok'ra agent, Simek, undercover at his court, and Jolinar secretly sent him information about Erebus. The idea was that Simek should plant the idea in Amak's head that Erebus considered betraying Cronus. Suggesting he might help Apophis capture Cronus, if he would just get the right _compensation_. Jolinar would then make sure messages to that end was be sent, seemingly coming from Erebus.

However, in order to send these messages, and leave traces of them on Erebus's computer for Cronus to find, she first needed access to it. In particular, she needed his encryption key, which would be used to prove the authenticity of the message. To get this access she needed to get closer to Erebus. Close enough that she would be able to get to his personal computer.

The decision made, Sannya and Jolinar set out to accomplish it. As Cronus's representative, they were of course an honoured guest, and as such they ate at Erebus's table each night.

Today, they dressed in their most alluring clothing, and when it was time for the evening meal, they gave Erebus quite a surprise. From his expression it was clearly a nice one - as a minor Goa'uld he had no doubt had difficulties attracting a mate, and he proved very receptive to Jolinar's advances. It did not take many days before he was quite taken with her, and happily took her to his bed.

Another few days passed, and Erebus was infatuated enough that he trusted her with access to his private chambers. He told his guards to let her in whenever she wanted - at any time of day or night.

-  
>With this access secured, Jolinar hacked Erebus's computer when he was otherwise engaged. It turned out to be ridiculously easy, as Erebus was not the best at computers. She secretly sent messages to Amak, which now appeared to come from Erebus. They were encrypted with his special key, so no one would dispute their authenticity. In the messages she, posing as Erebus, offered to help them capture Cronus, if the reward was big enough - planets, power, and riches.<p>

Amak answered positively, seeing a chance for a reward himself if they brought Cronus to Apophis. Jolinar made sure to leave lots of traces on the computer, and did not bother securing the signal too well - only good enough no one would suspect it was on purpose. After all, Erebus was clearly not very good with computers, and it would make sense he also did not know how to - or even think to - secure his messages well.

After a few weeks, where Jolinar spent part of her time building up the planets defenses, and part of the time playing the besotted lover of Erebus, she made copies of the messages appearing to be from Erebus to Amak. She sent those to Cronus, claiming she intercepted them after having become suspicious of Erebus, seeing him with strangers.

Cronus immediately believed Jolinar's 'proof' - especially since this was what he already suspected. He sent his fleet to capture Erebus, later to execute him. Not only did Cronus take Erebus's small domain, but he also wiped out those of the nearby minor Goa'uld that were unaligned, in order to avoid them joining Apophis in fear of Cronus. Some of them were Erebus's allies, and could of course not be trusted now, while some were neutral.

In return for her services, Jolinar received one of Erebus's planets - Siok.

The result of all this was only partly what the Tok'ra had hoped. While they now had an operative in Cronus's field of influence, with her own small system, and so the possibility of sneaking in Tok'ra that way, they also had to admit Cronus had become more powerful. So powerful, actually, that he pledged to Ra and was allowed to have his own queen, and no longer had to share. Rhea moved in with him permanently.

To Jolinar, this had the advantage she no longer had to share Cronus's bed when his queen was away. Both she and Sannya were relieved.

-  
>*This is a little strange...* Jolinar remarked as she sat down in the throne chair in her newly acquired palace.<p>

*Many things about this is strange, not in the least the decor...* Sannya added.

*Yes, I agree.* Jolinar studied it, frowning. *It _is_ strange. The artwork is confusing, and the colours are..._bold_ to put it mildly. Actually, I have no clue what those illustrations are supposed to be, but the colours certainly clashes - with _everything_- and all that gold is offensive. I do not care how 'Goa'uld' it is. It will have to be redecorated, or I will get a permanent headache every time I enter this room!*

*Agreed.*

*But that was not what I meant earlier. I feel strange...being a System Lord again. Yes, I only have _one_ planet, and I am completely under Cronus's power...and besides, I only _pretend_to be a Minor System Lord...but despite all this, it feels very strange to be back in such a role. To be seated on 'my' throne. I must admit I would have forsworn it ever happening again.* She sounded more than a little disgusted.

*It _is_ for a good cause.* Sannya reminded her, giving her a mental 'hug'. *Necessary, even, to help our operatives gain access to positions at the courts of Cronus and his allies. You _know_ it has been very difficult to get any inside before _we_managed.*

*I know.* Jolinar sighed. *That is not all, though. I also - inexplicably, perhaps - feel bad about framing Erebus and causing his death. He was innocent - and I think he kind of fell in love with me.*

*I am sure he did, but that too was necessary. And you must not forget he hardly was an innocent. He may not have betrayed Cronus, but he was still a Goa'uld, and he did not treat his subjects any better than most of his kind. You know that as well as I.*

*True. Thank you for reminding me.* Jolinar felt relief and warmly 'hugged' her host.

Resigning themselves to the situation - for now at least - they set to work on the immediate problem; making the palace halls and rooms a little more palatable to look at. Their goal was to balance a more subdued style with one that was still outrageous enough to be 'normal' for a Goa'uld. They did not want to call attention to themselves in any way.

-  
>*We really need to do something for the population. They are suffering.* Sannya remarked, as they looked out over the mass of people cheering their new god.<p>

They stood on a platform, placed at the far end of a large plaza in front of Jolinar's palace. As was customary, the planet's new leader allowed themselves to be seen and worshipped by the population. This was especially common when a Goa'uld had just risen to power or conquered a world, but it was not uncommon for them to do it now and then in any case. It was important to allow the scared masses to be humbled and impressed by their god - besides, the Goa'uld enjoyed being worshipped above all else.

Jolinar sighed noiselessly, then frowned as she studied the scenario. This reminded her of the very first time she had stood in a place such as this, and this _particular _part of her past was not something she enjoyed being reminded of.

It had been a short time after she took over the domain from her father, after he had been murdered. An assassination attempt had been made against her as well, and she had only been saved because her host had been able to wrestle control from her and activate their personal force-shield.

That had been the first time she had secretly been happy she was too young to be able to fully suppress her host. It had also been one of the things that made her begin to see things differently.

Jolinar felt a wave of shame, quickly squashed, when she thought of the person she had been then..._Goa'uld_. She felt revulsion at the very idea, but shook it of. She needed to _focus_. Again she looked out over the mass of people. _Her_ people. As Sannya said, they were obviously suffering. They looked poor...starving, thin, wearing rags. _Scared_- of her.

Unfortunately, there was very little she could do to make their lives better without raising suspicion. She would try to be a - reasonably - benevolent ruler. It was a line she had had to tread before.

With some difficulty, she pulled her focus back to the present and looked at the nervous priest standing before her. He was ready to proclaim her the rightful ruler of the planet. Chosen by the god Cronus, and a minor god, herself. As he started citing the words that would include her in the local religion, she mused she would be seen as a kind of local deity - one which would rule these people's lives and destinies quite literally.

She heard him warn the people against incurring her wrath. The priest droned on for a few minutes more, before turning towards her.

Jolinar stepped forward a little, allowing the people to get a good look at her. She had dressed to impress - and to allure. She wanted to convey a strong, but also attractive image. She had no wish to make them fear her more than what was necessary.

She wore a white, shoulder-less dress, embroidered with gold in a Greek style along the hem. She had on a thin belt, and wore a long, flowing pale blue robe over her shoulders. Her golden hair had been lightly curled, and set up with a diadem - a circle shaped out of thin gold and heavily set with jewels. On her feet she wore leather sandals, with thin leather strips tied in a criss-cross pattern around the lower part of her legs.

When she had allowed the assembled masses to get a good look at her, and an awed silence had fallen, she addressed them.

"I am your Lord Siwa, and I have come here to do what that pathetic Erebus could not; take proper care of you and this planet. I trust you will all do your very best to please me - and Lord Cronus. It _will_ be hard at first, since Erebus kept this place in such _deplorable_ condition, but I _know _you will make me proud..." She continued her speech for a few more minutes, then made a pause to allow the population to cheer her.

She hated it! _Hated_ seeing the fear on their faces, but there was _nothing _she could do.

Jolinar graciously allowed them to show their love and worship for her for another several minutes before she raised a hand, instantly silencing them.

"For now, go back to work. As a sign of my love for you all, there will be a celebration in my honour tonight. You will all participate."

She left to return to her palace, followed by the cheering of her subjects.

*I have made sure there will be plenty of food and drink for everyone in the city this evening. The plaza will be decorated, and musicians will play, giving people a chance to dance and have fun.*

*You know I agree it is a good idea. I am sure they will be grateful. Not all Goa'uld would throw a party for the human slaves when they take over. Usually, there will just be one for the Jaffa, and then later one for their Goa'uld allies. We must ensure the celebration for the Jaffa will be lavish enough that we do not risk resentment - and the one for the Goa'uld must of course be as lavish as we can afford.*

*True. Throwing a party for the human slaves still does little to easy my conscience, though.* Jolinar sighed. *I wish we would not have to work them so hard, but if we do not, Cronus will be unhappy, and we will be suspected.*

They went to their personal chamber, to once more rehearse the speech they would give for their Jaffa.

-  
>It was less than a week later, when a servant announced a visitor - a 'Lord Meriak'.<p>

*It is a code name used by Korra, is that not correct? That was quick!* Sannya observed.

*Yes - and it is. The council must be desperate to place more spies among Cronus's allies, to send someone here so soon.*

*I wonder if there is perhaps some intelligence we have not received, which may merit this haste?*

*Maybe, of course, it is not unusual to have very minor, 'unaligned' Goa'uld try to get their career started by entering the service of a new Minor System Lord without underlings yet. Perhaps the council is just taking advantage of that.*

*So, we had to let Cronus _fuck_ us regularly, for _50 years_, while we slowly worked our way up. A very minor underling, taking any odd jobs - and _now_, when we are finally in a reasonably good position, the council just sweeps in and _expect_ us to clear the way for any people they may choose to send? Helping them find positions after they have become vetted by working here for a few years? So _they _do not have to do what we did? How convenient!* Sannya sounded exasperated.

*Yes, that is essentially the case. It _is_ the most efficient way of doing it, instead of everyone having to spend many years making themselves seem believable. It is not pleasant for the ones who have to do what we did, but I have to agree it is probably one of the few ways to do it, if we want sufficient intelligence.*

During this small interlude, Jolinar had pretended to think over the request from the visitor, and now told her servant she would receive 'Lord Meriak'.

A short while later, Korra walked into the throne room, and up to Jolinar, an arrogant expression on his face.

Jolinar studied him, smiling to herself. Those clothes _really _did not suit him! The red colour interspersed with copious amounts of gold, clashed horribly with the fiery red hair and very pale skin of his host Serpak.

*If they want to work for us, they will _have _to dress better!* Jolinar observed.

*Be kind - as far as I remember, it fit his former host well. It may have sentimental value.* Sannya suggested.

Korra bowed to her.

"Lord Siwa. I am Lord Meriak. It is an honour to make your acquaintance."

"I am sure it is. What do you want from me?"

"I am here to offer my services. As you are...newly established, I am hoping you have not yet had time to find the right man for every position."

"Perhaps not." Jolinar admitted. "Why would I want to employ you?"

"My skills are diverse, though I am especially trained in trade and diplomacy."

*Ohh...I have an idea...maybe he would enjoy learning something about fashion...* Sannya 'smirked'.

Jolinar almost laughed out loud, then sobered.

"I have no need for either a diplomat or a tradesman." Jolinar scoffed. "However, I may have another position you could fill. Do you have any experience as a decorator? This place needs improvement."

"I...may have some ideas..." Korra said, looking less than enthused.

"Good." Jolinar turned to her First Prime. "Show Lord Meriak to a suitable chamber." She looked at Korra again. "I will meet with you at dinner tonight, and discuss your position further."

"Thank you, my Lord Siwa." Korra bowed deeply before he left the room, following the Jaffa.

-  
>"Leave us." Jolinar ordered the servants, who had just finished serving the food and drink.<p>

They bowed deeply, then fled the room. Jolinar waited until the door had closed behind them, before she turned to Korra.

"The council is certainly in a hurry." She observed, speaking in a lower voice than usual, should any of the servants be listening. She doubted it, though. "How fortunate for them I have managed to get this position - through hard and dirty work..."

"The council is grateful."

"Though they will never actually tell you - and besides, this is no more than what they expected of me, or any operative." Jolinar sighed. "Do you bring any news? Will you need a particular position, or will any do?"

"I suppose...any will do. What we really need is an operative at Hera's court, and as soon as possible since she is up to _something_. Since she is an ally of Cronus's..."

"...I can probably help you." Jolinar finished.

"That is what the council thought, yes...and thank you, but..._interior decorator_. Really? _Me_?"

Jolinar laughed. "Do you not like your new position?"

"I must admit it is not something I have _ever_ considered."

"Well, you cannot do any worse than what the Goa'uld who owned this place before, did."

_"That _is true! Oh, well...I guess I can probably do this." Korra sighed, accepting his fate. He knew from other arguments with her that he would never win, so he was not even going to try.

"Good." Jolinar smiled, satisfied the problem was solved. "Now, let us enjoy the food!"

* * *

><p>A picture of SannyaJolinar on their throne, as I imagine them, can be found here (remove all the spaces): http : / / tokra . dk / graphics / undercover_tokra_operative / sannya_jolinar_background . png


	6. An Old Acquaintance

Chapter summary: Jolinar meets someone from her past.

* * *

><p>About six months later when the palace looked more to Jolinar's liking, she held a small-ish celebration for her - and Cronus's - allies, as well as for a few independent Goa'uld, mostly from planets nearby.<p>

This was something that was expected of her from time to time, and it was also an opportunity to introduce Korra to Hera, who would attend.

"I will introduce you - and praise your work here." Jolinar said.

"Perhaps you should not praise it too much - I would rather not have to decorate yet another palace - and this time in _Goa'uld _style!" He looked both horrified and disgusted at the thought.

Jolinar grinned. "Do not concern yourself - I hardly believe she would want one of her palaces decorated in_ your_ style...it is _much_ too subdued. Hera's taste actually makes most other Goa'uld seem restrained! I have _seen _her palace. Like her dresses, it is painful on the eyes. Just wait - you will regret having to work for her!"

"Perhaps she will not be interested in hiring me - it might be a good idea for you to praise my unique style." Korra sounded hopeful.

"Come now! We cannot do that to the council! I shall inform Hera you are an _excellent_ trader and diplomat. I believe she is actually in need of both, after her latest fit of rage." Jolinar looked very serious. "Korra. If you _do_ get to work for her, you must be _very_ careful. She has a _nasty _temper."

"Do not worry. I can be diplomatic." He smiled reassuringly, happy she cared.

-  
>The celebration went ahead as expected. The various minor Goa'uld and Lords had greeted Jolinar politely, brought her presents, given her fake praise, and told her how <em>happy <em>they were with her success.

Jolinar sighed inaudibly. She quickly grew tired of this hypocrisy. She knew very well none of them really liked her, and that they would have much preferred the system had instead been added to one of _their _domains. Nothing new there.

However, one thing seemed to be going unexpectedly well. Hera appeared interested in hiring Korra - immediately. When Jolinar realised this, she had done her best to encourage her - in a backward way by openly _discouraging _her. This only made Hera more interested in stealing this obviously valuable underling from Jolinar.

Their plan had succeeded beyond all their expectations! The council would be pleased.

Satisfied, Jolinar slowly mingled with the other guests. There were not really any of them she had any wish to spend time with, but she had to be a perfect host - more so than usual, since she was the new Lord wanting to make an impression. Besides, she always hoped one of them might get drunk or high enough to let his tongue slip, and allow her to learn something useful. People's tongues - even Goa'uld - loosened when they got good food and drink. Jolinar had ensured she served the very best - along with copious amounts of alcohol and drugs.

Then, suddenly, a late guest was announced. Normally, she would be expected to take this as an insult, unless the person was important, or had a _very_good excuse.

Here, neither was the case. According to her servant, he merely claimed to have just learned she was celebrating her new position, and wanted to meet her and introduce himself.

Jolinar was about to tell her servant to send this insolent cur on his way, when she took note of two things.

First; he called himself an independent 'procurer', and second; he promised he would be able to get her _anything_ she wanted. From slaves, art, and clothing, to exotic food, and even small ships and weaponry. Such diversity was rare, and Jolinar suddenly felt her heart beat faster at this information.

She had once known someone of that description. Someone who could not care less about correct behaviour - like arriving on time - and who was so useful and needed that it was _tolerated_. He would trade with anyone, and no one would dare try to tell him not to trade with their enemy - lest they risk he would spurn _them _instead.

Before she dared think it _might _be him, her servant announced the name of the Goa'uld who wanted an audience.

Travik!

So it _was_ him. Jolinar did not know how to react. Of course, _he_ did not know Siwa was Jolinar.

*You like him - a lot.* Sannya observed.

*I did once, at any rate. I have not seen him in almost 1500 years. He may have changed. Besides, we never really had a relationship. He is not the type for that - and I am not sure I am either. In any case...he is fun company - and not a bad lover. We would meet and spend a couple days together now and then - whenever he happened to pass by.*

*Well, he seems to be passing by now.*

*There is no way for him to know I am Jolinar - it is just a coincidence.*

*Then - have him taken before us, and we can decide if we want to tell him who we are? I could use a good lover after Cronus.*

Jolinar grinned a little to herself. *_That_ is certain!* She sobered. *I wonder if he still is an..._unusual_ Goa'uld.*

*Unusual?*

*Yes. He talked to his host, and he does not care for power and star systems.*

*Why is he not with the Tok'ra, then?*

*I...actually asked him once, shortly after the Tok'ra was founded. Or rather, I began to ask him. He told me he did _not_ want to hear anything about it, or be involved in any way whatsoever. I was disappointed then, resented him for it, but I guess I can understand. He does not want to risk his life. He and his host just wants to live a good life and be left alone. Yes, it is a little hypocritical, since he seems to agree with our ideas, but it is his choice. He always said, that if he did not know anything about what we did, he could feign ignorance. And that he did, when the Tok'ra became openly hunted and my allegiance with them became known. However, he once told me he would trade with _anyone_, without asking any questions, and he actually _did_sell many useful things to the Tok'ra, including weapons. Yes, he may be a bit amoral, but he us useful, and generally a pleasant person.*

*I _do_ think he should join the Tok'ra if he really shares our ideas - and that he is _wrong _for not doing so!*

*Not everyone was born for a life as an illegal resistance fighter, even if they agree with our ideas, in principle.*

*Unless they have no choice? Jolinar, you _choose_ the Tok'ra. Most of the others...they did not really have a choice, did they? They were born into it, and even those that are not 'operative material' and better suited for other work, live a dangerous life. All because they - without _ever _getting a choice - became members of the most hated group of heretics the Goa'uld have ever known. Is that fair?*

Jolinar sighed. *Life is rarely fair. It was...necessary, and the only way to do it for Egeria. Nothing short of _absolute _loyalty is enough, and it is not as if her children want it to be any other way. Whether it was originally a choice, or not. Later, when the Goa'uld are gone, future Tok'ra children could perhaps be allowed more free will on this matter - if we ever have a queen again and get the chance to decide. However, do not forget...given the nature of our species, a completely free choice may be difficult - and will probably never be acceptable, seeing what it can do to the Galaxy. Some might choose to be Goa'uld. No, there will always have to be some ideas and philosophies imposed on them before birth.*

*I guess I have to agree...it is unfortunate, though.* Sannya observed. *Now, I believe you better tell your servant what he should do about Travik. He is getting _very _nervous.*

*Of course.* Somewhat bashful, Jolinar looked at the man standing before her. He _was _looking rather uncomfortable. How long had she talked to Sannya? "Bring him!" She told the servant.

"Yes, my Lord."

Relieved, the man fled from the room, after first bowing respectfully.

A short while later, Travik was shown into the room. With a self-assured expression, he walked up to the throne and made a sweeping bow.

"Greetings, Lord Siwa. You look _stunning_." He smiled smugly as he admired her shape unashamedly.

Jolinar quickly took in Travik's appearance. He obviously had a new host - not surprising, as she had not seen him for 1500 years, and he did not like sarcophagi.

He had short, dark hair and brown eyes. He was a little above average height, and somewhat more muscular than what most Goa'uld preferred. His skin had a dark, almost olive tone, that reminded Jolinar of one of her own, previous hosts. She felt a sharp pang of pain, as she thought about Merina. She had been a good friend - as had all Jolinar's hosts - and she had loved her deeply, as she always did.

Travik had on a red, Greek style tunic, with gold embroidery along the hem. A gold belt studded with jewels adorned his waist, and a short cloak in a shimmering golden material covered his broad shoulders. He wore a pair of leather sandals, made from thin strips.

"Thank you, tradesman Travik." Jolinar decided to use his profession as title, to see how he reacted.

If he felt insulted, he did not show it. He merely smiled cryptically and bowed again.

"I am honoured to get the opportunity to visit you at such a fortuitous time. Not only does it enable me to participate in your celebration, but I can see you have just made..._changes_ to your palace. Changes for the better, I might add. I have been her during the reign of the...ah..._previous_ ruler, and the place looked rather..._cheap_."

"Yes, I am rather pleased with how it looks now."

"Of course. However, if you will allow it, I can help you put the finishing, _personal_ touch to it. The little extra that tell everyone what a refined, sophisticated ruler you are. I would suggest several figurines, a couple statues, an assortment of elegant vases...and a few select pieces of fine furniture. Yes, I believe that is _exactly_ what this place needs to make it _perfect_. Do you not agree?"

"Perhaps. I suppose _you_ will be able to provide me with all that?" Jolinar said, amused.

"Naturally. Also, I am _certain_ someone with an obviously discerning taste such as yourself, is interested in the very _best_ in fashion. _Directly_ from the place that delivers to Ra's court. I just sold a dress the other day to..."

Jolinar almost giggled at his sales-talk. It was so similar to the one he had given her the first time they had met.

"...and you absolutely _must_ see my selection of exotic slaves! They are the very finest and most skilled you will find _anywhere_. Selectively bred purely for your pleasure for _countless_ generations..." He stopped and looked closely at her. "Something I said amuses you?"

"Not at all. You merely remind me...of someone...someone I once knew."

"I do not believe _anyone_ is quite like me, however, as I am _certain _I would remember someone as charming and attractive as yourself, if we had ever met before...I suppose I shall have to accept your claim that someone, somewhere may be similar to me in a small way..."

"Perhaps..." Jolinar agreed.

*Why do you not tell him? Surely you can trust him not to give your secret away!* Sannya pointed out.

*While he may, of course, have changed, I do not believe so. I _can _most likely trust him. However, this is not the place. Later, maybe.*

"So, can I bring you some items to study?" Travik asked.

Jolinar pretended to think it over. "I may be interested in some of what you can deliver. However, tonight we celebrate. Could I convince you to come to lunch tomorrow? Then we may talk business in private."

"It will be my honour."

"Good. Now, go and enjoy my celebration if you wish. I have other, more _important _guests I must attend to."

Next day, Jolinar was standing at the window in her personal chambers, thinking - and discussing recent events with Sannya.

*So...Hera actually wants Korra to work for her. I am certain the High Council will be pleased.* Sannya commented.

*Yes. Poor Korra. I really hope he does not do anything to incur her wrath.*

*He is an experienced undercover operative. He will manage.* Sannya reassured her. *I wonder how long it will be before the Council sends us another agent they want us to find a position for.*

*Probably only marginally long enough that it will not seem suspicious.* Jolinar sighed. *No more than a few months, I am sure.*

*Let us talk about something more interesting. Travik will be here in less than one hour. You have already spent three full ours obsessing over our hair and outfit - and the servants are preparing a lavish lunch. I assume you are looking forward to this?* Sannya teased.

*I just want to appear at my best. It is always a good idea to impress a trader before you start bargaining with him - and Travik is one of the very best.*

*_Oh_, so the nervousness I am detecting from you is purely from your desire to make a good deal?*

*Exactly.*

*_Right_!*

-  
>"It was a most satisfactory lunch, Lord Siwa. I hope this means you are interested in what I have to offer." He smiled mischievously.<p>

"I am. I will probably buy several smaller vases and figurines - and perhaps a couple tapestries, if you have something worthy of hanging on my walls. This place has really been neglected!"

"I know _exactly_ what would look good. I shall bring you several samples in a couple weeks, for you to choose from. Should I not bring some dresses for you to look at as well? Your _gorgeous_ body literally _begs _for the latest in fashion." He shamelessly ogled her breasts, then let his gaze slide down her body, smiling.

Jolinar thought it over, secretly pleased he approved. "I may take a look at a few of the more..._modest_ ones." She rose to indicate the audience was over.

"I will bring some. Until then..." He bowed deeply and gave Jolinar's ass a quick look before he left.

-  
>*<em>Why<em> did you not _tell_ him who you are?* Sannya asked, surprised. *He certainly seemed interested enough! He was quite impolite in his staring at our...ah..._attributes_.*

*He does tend to express his interest quite directly.* Jolinar smiled to herself, then sighed. *I...did not think it would be wise to tell him the truth. Not yet. Besides, I need a better situation. He will be more friendly and open when I have purchased something from him.*

*I hope so!* Sannya sighed. *Though I am not sure I understand why you find him attractive. Yes, physically - I can see he is handsome, but you need more than that...and to me - frankly - he seems like just another arrogant Goa'uld, just as full of himself as all of them!*

*I thought so, too, when I had first met him. Though I admit his host then was even more attractive... However, I soon learned he is so much more than most Goa'uld are!* Jolinar sounded a bit dreamy, then returned to the present. *Besides, I just want to have some fun. I am not interested in _marrying _him!*

Sannya mentally rolled her eyes at Jolinar, but decided to let it go.


	7. Diversions

Chapter summary: Jolinar and Travik reminisces about the past and share some intimate time.

A/N: This is a short chapter, with little content. Originally it was mostly smut, but it has been cut/rewritten for fanfiction . net. You can read the original version on Symbiotica (link on my profile. Fic can be found either under "titles" or under "authors", then "Roeskva")

* * *

><p>*Why do you want to meet him out here?* Sannya wondered. *The plants have not even had a chance to properly settle yet. Do you not think the main chamber would be more impressive - or your private chamber, if you want to seduce Travik? Or whatever it is you want.*<p>

They stood outside, on a kind of roof-top garden, constructed on a half-circle terrace that was located outside their private chambers. It had been quickly constructed, and the plants were still small. However, it was already a pleasant place, and would likely become very nice in a few years.

*I have attempted to reconstruct the place Travik first learned I talk to my host. I hope his reaction will make it easier to tell him who I am - to know if it is _safe _to tell him. Even if it means he will know I am Tok'ra...*

*I see...* Sannya accessed and ran through that part of Jolinar's memories. After a few moments, she added. *It makes sense.*

Jolinar nodded. *Thank you.*

"I see you still talk to your host - and that you still have not learned to hide it well - or pay more attention to your surroundings. It is a wonder you are still alive!"

Jolinar swirled around, shocked and surprised she had neither heard nor sensed his approach. She raised her hand device, and it glowed softly.

"Jolinar." Travik nodded. "I should have noticed before. Though I will admit you fooled me."

"Good, or my cover would not be worth much." Jolinar took a deep breath. "Travik...yes, I am Jolinar. And yes, I still talk to my host - but you knew that."

"Yes. So do I, as you well know, blasphemous as it is. However, I hear you do far far worse..." He sighed. "But let us not mention that. It is good to see you again - and I did not mean what I said before. While just now it was obvious to me, you do hide it well. Talking to your host, I mean. Which reminds me...you do not know my host, nor I, yours. His name is Jarhen. We both hope you will have occasion to meet him later? At a more...shall we say _private _place?" He looked at her suggestively, admiring her body freely.

Jolinar rolled her eyes. "Still the same, I see, Travik. Hello, Jarhen. I look forward to meeting you. My host's name is Sannya."

"Charmed." Travik bowed, kissing her hand. "She looks like a _very_nice person. Someone I will no doubt get along with well."

Sannya 'snorted' mentally.

"Unfortunately, I cannot stay long this time. I have another appointment, which regrettably means I have to leave...tomorrow morning. But until then...I am yours!" He smirked.

-  
>"Jolinar, you look <em>stunning<em>!" Travik said, blatantly staring at her.

"Thank you. You do not look so bad yourself." Jolinar smiled, as she admired his strong body. He had put on different clothing, which left most of his stomach and chest bare.

She wore only a translucent, shimmering nightgown, made of the finest silk, interspersed richly with golden threads. Under it, she was completely naked - a fact that did not escape Travik. Tonight was not for talking.

Travik smiled, a bit lecherously, as he stripped off what little clothing he wore. Jolinar looked on with a pleased expression, her smiling getting wider as he dropped the last bit of clothing, standing before her, naked.

"Nice." Jolinar commented.

*_Very_ nice.* Sannya added.

Jolinar untied the single knot that kept her dress up, and allowed it to fall in a puddle at her feet. She then sauntered over to Travik, who now wore only a silly grin.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, yes."

Jolinar slid a hand down his chest, over his hard stomach, further down. Travik got an expression of bliss on his face as she began touching him, and leaned against the wall behind him.

*Do you want control?* Jolinar queried her host.

*No. I am not the one who has known this guy for 1500 years. Maybe next time. Right now I would like to just hang back and enjoy, while you do the work!*

Jolinar 'grinned'. *As you wish! Have fun!*

She embraced Travik and they kissed. After a short while she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed, where they tumbled down together...

* * *

><p>It was much later when Jolinar snuggled up to him.<p>

There would be time for many more pleasant activities before morning - she had several in mind, actually. For now, they would sleep.


	8. Plans

Chapter summary: Another undercover Tok'ra - Kanan - arrives with orders from the Council.

Warning for mention of some disturbing acts.

* * *

><p>Travik had just left, and Jolinar and Sannya were eating lunch in their chambers. For once they felt relaxed and in a good mood.<p>

*I admit it - you were right. It _was_ a good idea to take Travik as a lover.* Sannya sounded happy.

*Of course - it was my idea.* Jolinar teased her. *I am feeling...really good, today. We should have taken a lover before. I do not know why we did not.*

*Cronus. Remember? I doubt he would have allowed us one.*

*He would not have had to know - and we could have taken a human lover. One of the slaves, perhaps. Cronus would not have been jealous of him, I think - only other Goa'uld.*

*Perhaps. It is true he does not consider humans to be truly sentient, but I suspect he would not have been logical in this matter. He _would _have been furious!*

*You may be right.* Jolinar sighed. *I do not wish to think of Cronus today. I think we should spend the day doing nothing. How does that sound, for once?*

*Very attractive.*

Almost an hour passed. They had eaten their lunch, and almost finished a pleasant bath, when a servant knocked on the door.

"Who _dares _disturb me in my bath?" Jolinar called out, not wanting to be bothered.

"The...there is a 'Lord Thivok' here to see you, my Lord. He insisted, or I would _never _have dared disturbing you."

He sounded scared half to death. Most of the servants still remembered how Erebus had been, and while Jolinar had not punished anyone severely, she had only been here for less than a year, and the servants still did not feel secure.

Jolinar sighed. It was not the servant's fault. She considered ordering him to tell 'Lord Thivok' to wait - it was a code name used by Kanan, so he would neither punish the servant, nor be insulted by Jolinar. However, she knew she had to behave correctly for a Goa'uld if she wanted to avoid being suspected, and so did Kanan - forcing him into a situation that meant he would either have to punish the servant or seem un-Goa'uld, was not a good idea.

"Inform him I will be with him shortly."

"Yes, my Lord." The servant fled.

Jolinar sighed, and finished rinsing off the soap, then dried herself off. Wanting to be able to relax alone, Jolinar and Sannya had deliberately sent away all the slaves that would normally attend them. Jolinar went to the dressing room and picked out a comfortable - but still elegant - dress. She quickly slipped it on, combed her still wet hair, put on sandals and makeup, then grabbed the hand device and put it on, as she walked out the door.

As soon as she was outside, her lo'tar appeared as if out of nowhere. She had been Erebus's lo'tar before, and seemed to be eternally grateful for a new master. Not wanting to anger this new, friendlier god, she tried to anticipate Jolinar's every need.

Walking to the throne room, she ignored the woman, as any Goa'uld would. Servants were expected to be present whenever needed, while being invisible the rest of the time.

-  
>"Kanan, hello." Jolinar said, having sent the Jaffa and the human slaves away. "I had not expected the Council to send someone already." She looked, slightly accusingly, at the man in front of her. She had not seen his host before - a thin man with a friendly face, very black, straight hair, and the more elongated, slanted eyes, which were especially common to Lord Yu's domain. Kanan had introduced him as Gao.<p>

"No, and I do apologize, but it is unfortunately necessary. I need a position as soon as possible - and it cannot be at the court of just _any_ of Cronus's allies. It _has_ to be at Cronus's _own_ court...and in a position high enough that I will be privy to his strategic plans."

"_That_ will not be easy! Are they _crazy_? What kind of connections do they think I have?"

"They are desperate - and you _did _pretend to be his lover, of a sort. In any case, from what we know from other operatives, Cronus is up to something. We do not know what. It is big, though, and we fear he will become too powerful to control, if we do not find a way to stop him."

"Besides, the Council always get jitterish whenever they have little or no information about any one System Lord." Jolinar sighed. "I quite understand. I guess we will find a way. For now, I will give you a position here, in charge of intelligence and control. Will that work for you, or would leader of my 'vast' armies of Jaffa be better?" Jolinar asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Intelligence and control will probably work, for now." Kanan smiled wryly.

"Good. The current underling in that position worked for my predecessor, and he is cruel, stupid, and power hungry. Kill him and take his place. That should give you some points with the Jaffa - and basically anyone else who has ever come into contact with the evil wretch."

Kanan nodded. "I suppose that will be acceptable. Jolinar, we still need to figure out a way to get me in at Cronus's court."

"We will. For now, you should focus on your job. I will see what can be done about the other matter. In any case, we should meet in one week, to discuss our plans."

"Agreed." Kanan left to complete his task.

-  
>"Unfortunately, Cronus is paranoid. Aside from himself, he only truly trusts two persons; his queen and the commander of his forces, Oceanus. They will be the <em>only<em> ones privy to _all _of his plans." Jolinar said.

She and Kanan were having dinner in Jolinar's private chambers.

"Which means, I must - somehow - take over Oceanus's position."

"_That_ will not be easy - if even possible. Cronus's queen Rhea, and Oceanus, are both his siblings, and he trusts no one else." Jolinar looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps you could...um...get close to this Oceanus and see if he can perhaps be persuaded to share his information. Many men - and women - will confide in a lover."

Jolinar laughed shortly, without humour. "You do not know what you are suggesting. Oceanus's queen - and sister, Tethys - left him because his tastes are..._unusual_...to put it mildly. Since then, no Goa'uld has agreed to become his lover. He killed countless slave girls while I was at Cronus's court. Besides, he is _completely _loyal to Cronus, so it would do me no good anyway."

"So...we need another idea." Kanan sighed morosely.

"Yes..." Jolinar was quiet for some time, sitting, as if listening. "Sannya has an idea. It is...not something I would have thought of, and the Goa'uld will never suspect it, if it is done correctly..."

"What is the idea?" Kanan leaned forward, interested.

"We - somehow - get Oceanus into a private place and remove him. Then, a Tok'ra takes his place..."

"That is an _abhorrent _idea! Not only is the thought of taking someone else's host - even that of a Goa'uld - disturbing, but what about the host? He would not be willing - and likely severely traumatized."

"Sometimes, the ends do justify the means. Even when they are unpleasant. As for the host - he is _already _an unwilling host. Surely, being host to a Tok'ra - even without his consent - is a much lesser evil. Besides, the Tok'ra can leave him later. No, this is not the issue."

"What is, then?"

"Well, Oceanus has had the same host for thousands of years, and so must have used the sarcophagus countless times. In all likelihood, the host is insane, as well as traumatized. A Tok'ra would have to suppress him, in order to not be affected too greatly. Moreover, the withdrawal symptoms from the sarcophagus will be vicious, even with a symbiote to mitigate them. No, Oceanus's host is _not_ a viable permanent host for _any_ Tok'ra." Jolinar was quiet for another moment. "Sannya has an additional idea - but it requires us to seduce Oceanus. I must admit I do not like the idea. It will _not_ be pleasant, but it should not be _difficult_."

"Because he will be pleasantly surprised that a Goa'uld would agree to be his lover, after having to 'make do' with human slaves for a very long time." Kanan realized.

"Yes, exactly."

*How will we get close to Oceanus? If we really have to, I mean? In order to make him trust us, we cannot merely approach him without a good cause.* Sannya wondered.

*There will be a meeting for all Cronus's allies in one month. That might prove a good opportunity.*

*Ah, yes. True, and since there is usually a large celebration, with lots of food and drink in conjunction with those, that should provide us with a situation to _approach _him.*

Jolinar looked up, having finished the discussion with Sannya. "There is a meeting with Cronus's allies soon, we will attempt to seduce Oceanus then."

"And given that all Goa'uld are quite vain, he will not really wonder _too _much about why a beautiful woman is suddenly throwing herself at him." Kanan smiled. "It might work."

"One other thing. Even if all goes well, it will probably be many months, perhaps even a year, before he - and Cronus - trust us so much that we can capture Oceanus and switch him for a Tok'ra. We will also need someone to volunteer for the part of playing Oceanus. It will probably need to be someone who is in need of a host at that time."

"Yes, of course! You cannot ask anyone to leave their host in order to take Oceanus's!" Kanan looked horrified, and coiled harder inside Gao, almost squeezing him. *Do not worry, I will not leave you!* He told his host, who felt equally horrified by the idea.

"I would never do that! Do not even think I would suggest it!"

"Good. I will inform the Council." Kanan relaxed. Relieved. "They will be unhappy it will take so long before they have an operative in place, but I believe that they will embrace our plan."

"Cronus does not move quickly. Whatever scheme he is up to will still be in the planning stage when the operative is in place."

-  
>Jolinar studied herself in the mirror. She had rarely worn anything quite so...<em>provocative <em>- well, at least not since she became a Tok'ra.

Sannya was uncomfortable dressing like this, but Jolinar did not have any problems with it. Besides, it was _perfect _for seducing someone, especially a Goa'uld. She wore a red dress with thin strips covering her breasts, and a low-slung skirt which was open down one side from the hip. The rest of the clothing - consisting of an open robe and a scarf - was made of a golden, almost transparent, shimmering material. It hid little, and hinted of more.

Jolinar adjusted her dress one more time, and left to join the party. There would be a dinner first, and she did not want to be late.

She had made sure to talk regularly with Oceanus during the first days of the summit, and had also laughed at his jokes. He had seemed pleased, and would no doubt be attentive to her tonight. He already appeared interested - and no doubt pleasantly surprised she was no longer turning him down, as she had before when she lived at Cronus's palace.

"Lord..._Lady_ Siwa...you truly look _stunning_!" Oceanus said, devouring her with his eyes. "Come, sit. I have reserved a seat for you at my table.

Jolinar gave him her very best smile. "Thank you. I am honoured."

This was going much easier than she had dared to hope - and it _was _an unusual honour for a minor Goa'uld, to be allowed to sit at the table of Cronus, Rhea, and their brother.

After bowing deeply to him, Cronus, and Rhea, Jolinar sat down. She flashed Oceanus a seductive smile, and made sure to lean towards him in such a way that he got a good look at her cleavage.

-  
>Oceanus was completely occupied by Jolinar for the whole dinner and the following celebration. She, of course, did her best to continue to feed his infatuation.<p>

*He will be eating from our hands before the evening is over.* Jolinar remarked, satisfied.

*Yes - and Cronus seems to be quite pleased with the development as well.*

*As much as he mistrusts and hates everyone else, he is quite fond of his brother.* Jolinar reminded Sannya. *He wants Oceanus to be happy.*

*Well, the Council will be elated as well, when they hear of our progress.*

*Yes, that means everyone is happy. Except us. I am _so_ not looking forward to this '_relationship_' we will be pretending to have with Oceanus. We cannot carry out the next step of our plan unless we are completely trusted. We need him - and Cronus - to believe we love and _desire_ Oceanus. It could take _years_.* Jolinar shuddered at the thought.

*Well, I just hope Oceanus does not expect anything..._further _to take place tonight?*

*I am sure he does. Or hopes for it, at any rate. However, he shall have to wait a little longer. Maybe next time we meet.*

-  
>With some difficulty, Jolinar managed to convince Oceanus to <em>not<em> join her in her bed chamber - _this _time. Fortunately, he had military matters to attend to next day, and Jolinar went home, feeling much relieved.

However, it was barely a month later, when Oceanus announced his intention to visit, and Jolinar had to accept.

She hurriedly prepared a feast in his honour, and wore a stunning dress and a dazzling smile when he arrived.

Oceanus brought her many and expensive gifts, and was quite obviously enamored with Jolinar. Aside from the gifts, he also had several slave girls with him. Jolinar was puzzled at first, but soon realized he had decided she was afraid of sleeping with him - which was not completely wrong. Apparently, he had decided to allay her fears by 'venting his frustrations' as he called it, on a slave girl before going to Jolinar's bed.

She was appalled, but could not say anything without it appearing extremely suspicious. No Goa'uld would care about the fate of a slave. Not only that - she also realized most Goa'uld would think Oceanus 'considerate' for acting out his 'unusual' tastes on a slave, before going to his Goa'uld lover. It was not like they considered humans truly sentient, so jealous would not be an issue. Usually, at least.

Jolinar just hoped he would not kill _all _the slave girls.

Unfortunately, he seemed to find killing them while he mated with them increased his pleasure, so he very regularly did that.

He also often insisted on bringing the slave girl with him to Jolinar's chamber, and performing the act _there_, as he found it 'romantic'.

She could well understand why no other Goa'uld wanted to share his bed. This was deeply twisted, even for a Goa'uld.

Unable to do anything about the state of things, she did her best to not think of it. She gave Oceanus another seductive smile and leaned in to kiss him, secretly horrified.

-  
>*I do not know if we can do this!* Sannya sounded exasperated. *The Council had <em>better<em> be _very_ grateful!*

*No amount of gratitude makes up for _this_- and they will likely not express any. I am just relieved the war he is fighting for Cronus only allowed him to stay for a week. We need time to heal and sleep!*

Jolinar very carefully sat down.

*I do not care to think of how our condition would have been, if he had not..._used_ a slave girl to 'take the edge of his need' as he had the nerve to call it!* Sannya spat.

*Yes, he killed one each night - because he felt 'especially turned on'. It pains me deeply that the...ah...relative ease we had was bought with their blood...and that in most cases their death came neither easily, nor quickly. This, more than anything, makes me hesitant if this mission is really worth it. An operative at Cronus's court, in his confidence, is worth a _lot_, but...*

*Well, he brought back half of the girls with the sarcophagus. Apparently they were talented. From the fearful expressions they had when they arrived, I believe some of them are his 'favourites'.*

*Do not remind me! Extraction is too good for him!* Jolinar sounded furious.


	9. Happy Moments

Chapter summary: Travik visits Jolinar in her palace, bringing a gift.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Jolinar and Sannya, the war kept Oceanus away most of the time, and he was rarely able to visit - or invite <em>her <em>to him - for more than a few days at a time. Something Jolinar and Sannya were deeply grateful of.

There were happier occasions, though. Now and then, Travik would show up an stay for a few days.

They might not be in love with him, but they enjoyed his company very much. He was fun - and a good lover.

-  
>Travik bowed deeply, while keeping something hidden under a scarf. Jolinar looked curiously at it.<p>

"Greetings, Lord Siwa."

Jolinar rolled her eyes. She had told her servants to leave them alone, so there was no reason to pretend.

"Hello, Travik. It is good to see you."

He looked mysterious, and tried - unsuccessfully - to hide a grin.

"I brought you a gift." He held out the bundle, covered by the scarf. It moved and made small noises.

"What is it?" Jolinar asked, sceptically, a little unsure if it was safe to touch. Travik could be something of a prankster sometimes.

"Look for yourself." He placed it in her lap.

She quickly removed the piece of cloth from the squirming and whimpering creature. She immediately got a surprised expression.

"A puppy!" She studied the small, furry animal. "Of Kepi's breed!"

Jolinar looked amazed - and overwhelmed. Thinking back to the dog she had had so many years ago. She remembered it had been a puppy, sitting in her lap, when she had first met Travik. She also remembered what had happened shortly after - when Kepi had sunk its fangs into Travik's hand.

"Yes, I remember how fond you were of the wretched creature. Well, there is no accounting for taste, I guess."

"A brave choice! You are not afraid to be bitten?" She snickered. "As for my taste...I also am rather fond of _you_..."

"So true. A redeeming quality." His eyes sparkled.

Jolinar took a cookie from the platter on the table beside her, and broke off a piece from it. She fed it to the dog, who happily munched on it. Smiling, she fed it another morsel.

"What is its name?"

"_Her _name - is for you to choose."

"She really is adorable..." Jolinar almost cooed. "Do you want more cookie, sweetie?" She began to break off another piece. "Maybe I should call her Miu...gentleness. She looks so calm and gentle..."

Suddenly, the dog snapped the cookie, sinking its small, sharp teeth into Jolinar's finger by accident. She cried out, and let go of the rest of the cookie, which the dog quickly snatched.

"_Bad_ dog!" Jolinar looked at her finger, which was bleeding just a little from several small puncture wounds. She sucked it. "Odjit..._wicked one_...is a far better name for you!"

Travik laughed. "Poetic justice! Why do you not call her _Meskhenet_?"

"Destiny..."Jolinar suddenly saw the humour in the situation. She had, after all, laughed at Travik when her previous dog had bitten him. She laughed, forgiving both him and the puppy - and immediately took another cookie and fed it to the dog. It quickly scarfed it down.


	10. Culmination

Chapter summary: It is time to carry out Sannya/Jolinar's plan to get a Tok'ra in a trusted position at Cronus's court.

Warning for mention of disturbing actions.

* * *

><p>The next two years passed without any great changes to Jolinar's life. Now and then Travik would visit, and whenever Oceanus was not at war, she would pretend to be his devoted lover. Finally, she felt that he - and Cronus - trusted her sufficiently.<p>

It was time to set Sannya's and her plan in motion.

She announced to Oceanus she would come and visit him - something which she did infrequently. He had very recently won the campaign Cronus had ordered him to fight, so he had already invited her to come celebrate with him, at the earliest time it was convenient for her. He had even suggested she might enjoy living with him, in the small outer palace connected to Cronus's own, which Oceanus utilized.

Jolinar suspected he wanted her to become his queen - one more reason to enact her plan, as it would be out of character for a minor Goa'uld to reject such an opportunity.

She arrived with a large entourage, and much luggage for an extended stay. Not at all unusual for a minor System Lord who was expecting to become the lady of the house soon.

After overseeing that her things and people arrived as they should, she changed into her newest, most alluring dress, and told Oceanus she was ready to receive him.

-  
>"You are even more beautiful than usual!" Oceanus looked pleased. He turned part-way towards a slave girl, who had followed him into the room. "I have searched long, but I was finally able to find one who resembles you."<p>

"Yes, I see that. I am flattered." She smiled at him.

"If she pleases you, I will use _only _her to...ah...take the _edge _of my frustration."

"H...how _thoughtful_." Jolinar managed, seeing the fear in the eyes of the young woman behind Oceanus. She looked scared to death, but she _did _resemble Jolinar.

*After today, Oceanus will harm no more slaves because of you. You must focus on that. That, and the fact that if our plan succeeds, the eventual downfall of the Goa'uld may be a little closer. Besides, Oceanus would surely have worked his way through even more slave girls, if we had not subjected ourselves to his..._desires_.* Sannya sounded disgusted by the whole thing, but she knew Jolinar needed reassuring.

Jolinar gave her host a 'hug', before she walked up to Oceanus, and gave him a deep kiss.

-  
>Jolinar slid out of bed, and with a disgusted look at the sleeping Oceanus, she quietly pulled a robe on and walked to the door. She tried not to look at the dead - and bloody - slave girl on the floor, as she opened the door to allow several of her 'underlings' inside.<p>

"He is asleep?" Kanan whispered, having closed the door behind them.

"Yes, but the drug I injected him with will not work long. We must hurry."

Kanan took up a defensive position near the door, ready to handle any interruptions.

The two other Tok'ra that had accompanied him, carefully put down a container and a case of equipment, then went to work on Oceanus.

-  
>"I am afraid the healing device will not be enough to stabilize the host to a point where a symbiote can heal him. Oceanus fought even harder than we had expected, and he did much damage." The Tok'ra healer, Ta'seem, said.<p>

"I may have an idea for that..." Jolinar said, looking at Oceanus's tiny corpse, past his now also dead, former host, and to the equally dead slave girl on the floor. "Oceanus _did_ mention he was very pleased with the young woman - partially because of her resemblance to me. It would be expected of him to want her revived, and there is still time."

"How will that help us?" The other Tok'ra that had helped in the extraction process - Ren'al - asked.

"We will hide Oceanus's host's body under the slave's body, and then carry them on a stretcher to the sarcophagus room. There we will heal Oceanus's host - and also the slave girl, if it can still be done. Otherwise there may be some suspicion."

"Ah, yes. That may _work_! It will be quite heavy, though, and we cannot ask others to help, or they would notice the deception." Ren'al said.

"You will probable not meet anyone who can sense that my 'servants' are anything but human, so your extra strength should mask the extra weight." Jolinar pointed out.

Jolinar stayed in the room - both to stop anyone from entering and wondering where Oceanus was, and because no Goa'uld Lord would lower themselves to the point of accompanying a slave girl to the sarcophagus room.

The other Tok'ra hurried to complete their task, as soon as Jolinar had explained where the room was located.

-  
>"Using <em>this<em>...I would have forsworn I should ever be in a situation where I would put anyone in it!" Kanan spat.

"Yes, I share your sentiment. However, sometimes one must do distasteful things." Ren'al pointed out, as they put Oceanus's host in the sarcophagus.

He quickly healed, and was helped out. The slave girl was put in it in his place.

The former host first stared blankly at them, then got a look of utter confusion.

Kanan felt very sorry for him. He wished it was possible for the man to just be himself - go back to a normal life, as much as he could after so many years as a Goa'uld host.

That would not be possible, though. After having been kept young by a sarcophagus for _thousands _of years, he would need a symbiote to keep him from aging rapidly.

If a sarcophagus had not been needed, and his age had only been slowed by the presence of a symbiote, he would now have aged naturally. Actually, he would then likely have aged slower than natural, even after the symbiote was removed. However, that was not so. Oceanus's host was many thousands of years old, and a sarcophagus _had _been needed.

The Tok'ra might be able to halt some of that aging, perhaps, if their healers could work on him in the tunnels with full access to their medical technology, but not here. Kanan doubted it, though, since Jolinar believed Oceanus had used the host for more than 5000 years. The former host would need a symbiote.

Of course, there was the matter of the withdrawal symptoms and the sarcophagus-induced madness...

On top of _that _were the things he might have experienced as Oceanus's host, though Oceanus had hopefully not forced him to experience it all.

They all felt sorry - both for him and for the Tok'ra who had agreed to take him as a host and impersonate Oceanus.

All of a sudden, the host began to scream and back away from them all. He had a look of complete, utter horror on his face.

"Get him to shut up before he draws the attention of a Jaffa." Ren'al ordered.

Kanan and Ta'seem quickly jumped him and muffled his screams with a hand. He fought them mightily, but he was no match for their symbiote enhanced strength.

Ren'al fetched the small tank they had brought, and took out a symbiote. She looked shortly at the terrified man.

"I do apologize, but this is unfortunately necessary." She looked at the symbiote, who squirmed a little, looking back at her with an uncomfortable expression.

"Malek. This is Oceanus's former host. Are you still prepared to do this?"

The symbiote looked at the terrified host that was being held down by Kanan and Ta'seem. He did _not _like this, but...he nodded and squealed his agreement.

-  
>"Malek? Are you all right?" Kanan asked, worried.<p>

It had been quite a long time since the other Tok'ra went into the host, and he was getting concerned.

A few minutes later, Malek thankfully opened his eyes, and they all felt relief.

"Malek?" Kanan repeated.

"I am...mostly well. That cannot be said about my poor host. Sekar, I believe his name is. He is not too sure of it himself, after all this time."

"Will he accept you?"

Malek sighed. "He is quite insane. I doubt he is able to understand much of what is happening to him, nor am I sure he is aware I am not Oceanus. He does not fight me, and he started offering worship to me reflexively, the moment I tried to communicate with him. I will need some time in peace with him, to try and see if he can be reasoned with - and if I can learn any of Oceanus's secrets from him. Indeed, if I will even be able to learn enough about Oceanus to impersonate him." He looked unhappy. "It is distressing to have a host who will not speak to me. I will hopefully be able to tell you more later. Please, for now I would like to go to Jolinar's chamber and hide there for some time."


	11. Complications

Chapter summary: Being in Oceanus's former host turns out to be impossible, and the Tok'ra have to find a solution - quickly.

* * *

><p>"Malek? Are you ready? Will you be able to play the role of Oceanus believably?" Jolinar asked, concerned.<p>

Malek had asked to be alone with his host, and had been so for the last many hours.

Now, though, there were matters to attend to. One of Oceanus's underlings had arrived, bringing important information. They would not be able to stall him for long without raising suspicion.

Worse, Cronus had sent a message that he would be arriving in ten days, in order to properly celebrate the victory in the war. Oceanus was going to be praised, and rewarded - most likely with a greater personal domain.

Cronus would stay for three days. It would be the true test of Malek's skills, to see if he could convince _him_ that he was his brother.

"Malek?" Jolinar repeated, knocking gently on the door this time, and quickly checking no one saw her. It would look suspicious indeed for her to knock on the door to the quarters assigned to _her_.

Eventually, the door opened, and Malek stepped aside to let her in. He looked harried.

"Jolinar..." He acknowledged, then shook his head, as a partial answer. "This will be more difficult than we had anticipated. This host - Sekar - is not only mad from the many times he has been in the sarcophagus, but he is also deeply traumatized. It would seem Oceanus has 'allowed' him to experience most of his atrocities. Kept him suppressed, but not really blocked. For _thousands _of years! Highly unusual - and cruel."

Jolinar gasped. "Oh, no!"

Malek nodded. "I am afraid he is by now quite evil himself, though I am not really sure he is sane enough to be _considered_ that. In any case - hardly a surprise. I have put him to sleep. I cannot reach him, which is to be expected. I cannot even begin to imagine the horrors of having experienced _all_ a Goa'uld does - and much of what he thinks, too. To feel it all, but never be able to do _anything_. Did he begin to feel it was himself? Some part of him? No one should have had to experience this. Most Goa'uld at least block their hosts out completely much of the time, but Oceanus seems to have derived pleasure from his host's shock and suffering. As it took more and more to get that reaction from Sekar, Oceanus went to ever greater lengths to achieve it." Malek shook his head again. "As it is, it will make it much easier for me to get to Oceanus's secrets - and to pretend to be him - since Sekar experienced it, and thus has the memories of it."

"Then our plan may yet succeed." Jolinar smiled bleakly.

"Yes...however, I...I do not believe I will be able to remain sane _myself_ for long, if I stay in him. My only option is to suppress him completely and _take_ what I need from his mind. Tear it from him, without consent. It is distasteful." Malek spat, looking disgusted.

"Take what you need - we will find you another host and let poor Sekar's sufferings end."

Malek nodded. "It would be the merciful thing to do, but how can I impersonate Oceanus, then? Claiming he took a new host while no one looked may be a bit of a stretch, when my impersonation will probably be a little off as well."

"Yes, however, I think I have an idea for that. What if the transfer was _not _without reliable witnesses? What if Cronus was present?"

-  
>The Tok'ra hurried to carry out Jolinar's plan. Ten days was not much time to take care of it all, especially since there were several things they needed to do. Things that would normally have taken months - if they were lucky."<p>

Another problem soon surfaced; the withdrawal symptoms Sekar - and thus Malek - suffered were many times worse than what they had expected. Malek fought against the sarcophagus addiction constantly for the first week, and was only able to show himself rarely during that time, and only with much help from the Tok'ra healer.

It was very difficult for Malek to control the symptoms, and it was more than one time they caught him just in time to stop him from using the sarcophagus, and so they made sure always to have one of the Tok'ra stationed there. Finally, the day before Cronus would arrive, the symptoms began to diminish, and he was able to suppress most of it, aided by a drug Ta'seem gave him.

Despite it all, the Tok'ra had everything ready when Cronus arrived. The Goa'uld System Lord had a rather large entourage, consisting of his queen Rhea, of course, several underlings, and a few of the more important allies.

Malek managed it through the first day without Cronus suspecting anything, and without anyone noticing his discomfort. He began to believe he might actually succeed in impersonating Oceanus.

On the evening of the next day, the first part of the big celebration was held, and many entertainers had been brought there to perform during the lavish dinner. This was also the time for enacting the first part of the plan to get Malek a new host.

It had been very difficult, but the Tok'ra had managed to find a young man, Mih'ak, who was willing to not just become Malek's host - and share the risk of impersonating Oceanus with him, perhaps for centuries - but also pretend to be Oceanus's new lo'tar, put himself in harm's way, and then be taken as host in a way that was distasteful to all the Tok'ra.

It was nothing short of a miracle he had been found, but he had no greater desire than to avenge his sister - who had been taken as a host a few years ago - by fighting the Goa'uld.

'Oceanus' sat at the table of honour, with his brother Cronus and sister Rhea to one side, and his mistress, 'Siwa' to the other. A little further down the table sat their various underlings and important allies. The closest and most important were Artemis, Zeus, and Hera.

Mih'ak stood in his new lo'tar clothing, ready to obey 'Oceanus's' smallest wish instantly. Cronus noticed quickly, since Oceanus generally always had female lo'tar's - and since the usual one had been there yesterday.

"I see you got a new lo'tar - not really your style, is he? What happened to the other one?" Cronus wondered.

"Yes - I _liked _her!" Zeus grinned lecherously. Oceanus's lo'tar had been a very voluptuous young woman - with great skills, which Zeus had not failed to take advantage of.

"Ah, well...she _angered_ me. I assure you, she has _paid_ for her transgression - and lack of, what shall I say, _flexibility_!" Malek assumed a lustful expression, and the other Goa'uld quickly looked away.

-  
>Then came the third day, the day of the big, official celebration. It was held in the large courtyard outside the palace. 'Oceanus' stood beside Cronus on the platform, their First Prime's and lo'tar's beside then, guards around them.<p>

Before them, on the large plaza, stood a large number of Jaffa, all wearing the symbol of Hades, the Goa'uld Cronus had defeated. Around them stood many of Cronus's and Oceanus's Jaffa, keeping guard, and further away were a great mass of people. Human slaves from the city around the palace, who hoped to get an entertaining show. They had been given the day off in order to properly offer worship and pay homage to Oceanus.

'Oceanus' smiled arrogantly as he gazed out over his people and his prisoners. He turned towards Cronus.

"Great Lord Cronus, I hereby give you the lives of these 500 Jaffa. They all accepted the dishonour of surrender, rather than fight to the death. No doubt because they realized their former god was _weak _compared to you, Lord Cronus!"

"No doubt." Cronus smiled, looking condescending at the Jaffa before them. "They should have died for their god, but I accept their lives."

Without warning, fighting broke out among the enemy Jaffa. The guards rushed in to stop it, but somehow a few of the enemy Jaffa got hold of weapons, and suddenly shots were fired in all directions.

On a hidden sign, 'Oceanus' jumped in front of Cronus, just as a shot zipped through the air and past the guards that had assembled around the Lords on the platform, in order to protect them. It would have hit Cronus, had 'Oceanus' not stepped in front of him.

'Oceanus' cried out and started to fall, looking at the hole in his chest with a shocked expression. The Jaffa guards scrambled to fill any openings in the wall around the Goa'uld, looking unsure of what was expected of them otherwise.

"Oceanus!" Cronus exclaimed. He caught the man he thought was his brother, and half-turned towards the two Jaffa, "Bring his lo'tar - _now_!"

The scared man was immediately pressed down on his knees in front of the Goa'uld Lords. 'Oceanus' tore out of his dying host, and quickly burrowed into the neck of his lo'tar.

*I am very sorry to have to do it this way, Mih'ak, and for any pain I am causing you, but it is regrettably necessary.* Malek said, moving in place as quickly as possible and sending out tendrils, connecting to the host's nervous system and blocking his pain. He sent warmth and comfort to the man, and reassured him he was Tok'ra, and there would be nothing to fear.

A few moments later, 'Oceanus' flashed his eyes, flexed his fingers, and with an arrogant, satisfied smile, rose and stepped over to Cronus. He bowed slightly.

"Lord Cronus..."

"Oceanus! I am grateful to you for saving my life, but what were you _thinking_?" Cronus exclaimed.

"I did not really have time to think, brother." He smiled wryly. "It was fortunate you had my lo'tar brought to me. My old..._vessel _was fading fast."

"Fortunate indeed. It will take some time getting used to, though, after all these years."

"Yes. Perhaps it was time for a change." He grinned lecherously. "Yesterday I had begun to regret taking a male lo'tar - now I see it was advantageous. I would have regretted having to change my..._habits_, and I feel confident my dear Siwa will prefer it this way."

Cronus nodded. "Ah, I see your Jaffa have finally gotten these enemy _scum _under control."

"Yes, it was a...most unfortunate occurrence."

Cronus laughed shortly. "You are the only one I know who would make such an understatement. I would be _furious_."

"Do not mistake me. Heads will roll. _Eventually, _for some of them..." He smiled evilly, _lustfully_.

"Ah, yes. I thought you might see this as an opportunity to indulge yourself. Well, you have certainly earned it."

-  
>"It is good Cronus has finally left! Brotherly sharing in the killing of Jaffa - even if it was only a few of them - is <em>not <em>my kind of fun. Especially not when Cronus expects me to be as insane as his brother!" Malek complained. "It was a good thing he accepted my wish to indulge myself in private with the rest of them!"

"I would feel more empathy with you if I had not had to pretend to be Oceanus's loving consort for more than a year!" Jolinar said.

"I know." Malek nodded, then suddenly grinned, a little naughtily. "You know, you cannot very well suddenly stop fulfilling that role, or Cronus will be suspicious. However, I _can _promise you I will be a better - and most thoughtful - lover!"

"Very funny, Malek! Yes, I will visit, of course - and you will visit me. We will _pretend_, but nothing more." She smiled wryly. "It will, however, be an _excellent_ opportunity for exchanging information, which I will be in a much better position to deliver to the Tok'ra than you, trapped with Cronus as you will be much of the time."

"Well, I had to try..." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jolinar rolled her eyes. "Of course." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "I would have expected nothing else! However, you should be nice, or I will tell Selmak and..." Jolinar thought for a moment, what was the name of Selmak's new host? She had gotten her ten years ago, but Jolinar had only seen her once...ah, yes, "...Serinna. You know, I may even put in a good word for you. And do not deny it. I _know _you are interested!"

Malek blushed, but did not deny anything. It was really too bad he would be on a mission as a Goa'uld, perhaps for centuries.


	12. Daily Life

Chapter summary: Jolinar has a visitor from the Tok'ra tunnels, coming to ask her for emergency aid for a planet in need.

* * *

><p>After returning home to her own planet, Jolinar set out to find a way to place Kanan at the court of one of Cronus's allies, since Malek now had the position at Cronus's own court.<p>

As for Malek...while he was now in a much more powerful and influential position than Jolinar, he was also much more vulnerable, especially so early in the mission. Nothing could be allowed to endanger his position, so Jolinar would have to continue being the entry point for any operatives the Tok'ra needed placed in Cronus's and his allies domains.

"My Lord, a trader has arrived, wishing to be allowed an audience."

"Well, show him in, then!" Jolinar said, immediately feeling better. She had been in a foul mood recently, since she had had to execute several rebellious slaves, that her much too eager First Prime had uprooted."

*I am surprised Travik is back already. It has only been a few months. He does not usually visit this often.* Jolinar mused.

*Perhaps he missed us?*

*Or perhaps it is not him...* Jolinar looked up to see the young man who entered the room and walked towards them, trying to look arrogant and confident.

*Lantash! What is _he_ doing here? How _dare_ the council send him on a mission? With _that _host? What if they were caught?* Jolinar sounded angry.

*Well, this is not really a dangerous place to send them - and the council probably thinks it is time for Lantash to learn about being undercover and pretending to be a Goa'uld.* Sannya giggled. *You are correct, he is failing miserably at looking arrogant. How surprising - he is usually pretty self-assured!*

*Usually he is just being himself, not impersonating someone else. As for his training - that can wait! No mission is completely harmless! His host...Sivnir, is too fragile to risk! Last we spoke to Selmak, she said he absolutely refused talking to Lantash about his experiences. Not everyone needs to go on missions. There is much work to do in the tunnels as well. Besides, Lantash is obviously not ready to impersonate a Goa'uld. Just look at how nervous he appears!*

*Well, it is not _that_ bad, but he clearly needs the practice. Jolinar, it is a dangerous Galaxy we live in, and he was born to play a dangerous part. _All_ Tok'ra are, whatever they work with. That is how it has to be, if we are to ever win this war. You told me that yourself, and you are correct.* Sannya sighed. *Yes, I worry about those kids too. Him and the other Tok'ra in Egeria's last batch. How can we not? We looked after them. Found hosts for them. But now they have to take care of themselves.*

*You are correct, of course.* Jolinar did not sound convinced.

*Because that is not all, is it? You _do_ feel for him. In another way than for the others. _Not _as one of those kids we looked after...you have a...crush on him. As much as he had...or still has? on you. Why did you not tell him? I like him as well.*

*You _know _why. We have been over this more than once. Be quiet. He is ready to address us.*

"Lord Siwa. I salute you." Lantash bowed deeply, then straightened. He was quiet for a moment, looking at her, clearly appreciating her cleavage. "I have come to trade..." He was quiet again for a moment. "I am Karvik."

*He is ogling us!*

*Yes, and almost forgetting to introduce himself. He will soon learn - _proper etiquette_ - among other things.* Jolinar smiled to herself.

"Welcome, trader Karvik. What are you selling?"

Lantash looked as if he was annoyed at having forgotten to give this piece of information.

"A..._wide_ variety of valuable rarities, the likeness of which you have never seen. Please, allow me to show you several items."

"Not now. If you will join me for dinner in my personal chamber this evening, you can tell me all about your goods. I have something more important to attend to right now, but I shall have a room set aside for you."

"Thank you, my gracious Lord." Lantash bowed again, and followed a servant out.

-  
>"Leave us." Jolinar told the slave who had just poured the wine. She waited until she had left the room, then turned to Lantash. "Eat - and tell me what it is the council wants. I assume you have not come here to join my court?"<p>

"No. We - are not yet ready for such missions." Lantash looked somewhat embarrassed, feeling he should have been able to help his host by now, and that it was only his inexperience that prevented it. "The Council have sent me because the Tok'ra needs some goods for a mission of charity. Food, mostly, which you can probably provide from your planet. We also need a few things for the Tok'ra."

"I can probably provide it, unless it is large amounts. Will they...ah..._pretend _to trade for it, or shall I have to fake the records?" Jolinar asked, already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately, the Council cannot find the resources right now. There has been a famine on Mehlket IV. They desperately need our help."

Jolinar nodded. It was as she had expected. The Council felt their resources could be better spent on other things, and that Jolinar could make the necessary provisions.

"I understand. I will send food. However, the population of Mehlket IV is quite large. I cannot send _that_ much food anywhere, without it being discovered. It will be impossible to hide that the revenue is missing from my budget. We will need to at least _pretend _there is a trade."

"Could the goods perhaps be stolen en route somewhere else? Could someone be blamed?"

"Possibly..." Jolinar thought hard about it for some time.

*Could Travik not handle the transactions?* Sannya suggested.

*He does not want to be involved, you know that.*

*He has traded with the Tok'ra before - could we _borrow_ from him, perhaps?*

*I already owe him, as you know, but perhaps...well...it would be too difficult to remove enough food from our planet to feed the population of Mehlket IV - without Cronus discovering it. Travik will probably accept that we pay him off slowly, in amounts that can easily be hidden. Yes, that is what we will do!*

"Sannya suggests I buy the food from a trader I know, and then pay him back in installments small enough to escape Cronus's eyes."

Lantash nodded slowly, looking disbelieving. "He will agree to that?"

"Yes, probably. He trusts me - more or less. I have traded with him since before I became a Tok'ra."

"Wait...he's a Goa'uld? He _knows _you're Tok'ra? Are you insane?"

"He is no..._ordinary _Goa'uld. He talks to his host. He does not use a sarcophagus. He agrees with us in many things."

"Then why is he not Tok'ra?"

Jolinar sighed. "It is not so simple. He does not want to be involved."

"There is _no _excuse to not fight the Goa'uld! If he agrees with our cause, he should join us. Anything else is hypocritical. Worse! He is..."

"Lantash! Stop!" Jolinar looked angry for a moment, then resigned.

*He is young...* Sannya pointed out, calming her.

*I doubt he will ever change. He is fiery - and opinionated...and as you said, when he is himself, he is quite self-assured as well.* Jolinar shook her head slightly, then addressed Lantash. "The world is not always black and white. One day you will learn that." She sighed. "I will contact the trader and send for you when I have acquired the goods."

"I'll stay. I wish to see that he is indeed trustworthy."

-  
>"Then we are in agreement?" Travik said.<p>

"Yes. You will deliver the goods to the designated location, and I will pay you back in ten installments over the next ten years." Jolinar agreed.

"How will we know you can be trusted?" Lantash demanded.

"Well, I _am_ giving _Jolinar_ a very fair - and unheard of - stay on the payment. And _she_ trusts me!"

"Yes, apparently. I wonder if you have some sort of hold on her?" He looked at the other man suspiciously.

"_Lantash_! You have gotten what you came for. Go home to the tunnels where you can leave Sivnir in control. You need a censor! And tell the Council the goods will be delivered. Both those to Mehlket IV, and to the..." Jolinar looked quickly at Travik. She had almost broken the unspoken agreement not to mention the Tok'ra. "...to your people. And stop worrying about Travik knowing your real name. Yes, I can see it on your face! Anyway, I _told _you, you can trust Travik!"

"Very well. I shall do as you ask, _Jolinar_." Lantash got up, and just before he left, he threw Travik another look. Then, he suddenly turned around and stepped up to Jolinar, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. He left hurriedly before she could say anything.

Jolinar shook her head, looking after him.

"My, my...he is a feisty, _fiery _one...he was born by Egeria, I assume?"

"Yes."

Travik nodded. "You gave _all_ of them hosts, did you not? Everyone in the clutches, I mean."

"Yes, of course." Jolinar frowned.

"That was _obviously_ a bad idea. It means you get _all_ kinds of people, just like the humans do. In that, at least, our ways are better. Not everyone should have been allowed a host - _that_ one would obviously have made a bad Goa'uld. Tell me, do you think he is a good..._whatever _it is you are?"

"That is none of your business, and you will stop such talk immediately!" Jolinar said, angrily.

She knew very well the Goa'uld normally only allowed a few of the many symbiotes in Jaffa to take a host and survive. There were millions of Jaffa, who each needed a new symbiote every 10-12 years or so, when the one they carried matured. While it was not unheard of for a Jaffa to live and be healthy until they were 120-130 years, the Jaffa had an average lifespan of maybe 70 years, because of battles and other hardship. This still gave a lot of symbiotes, many more than what the Goa'uld wanted, since the majority would become rivals.

To solve this problem, the Goa'uld let the symbiotes fight for a host, something which ensured that only the most driven and aggressive ones won - and got a host. This was one more reason why the Goa'uld all seemed so power-hungry.

It was not inconceivable that some of the others would have been more reasonable, even if the accumulated effect of their genetic memory and frequent use of sarcophagi might negate some of it.

The Tok'ra did not do as the Goa'uld. To them, more people did not mean more rivals, but more friends and allies - fellow fighters. Everyone was needed, and it was only an advantage that this meant they got people with interests and abilities in many different areas. It also further increased the difference in behaviour between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld, because you got a more normal mix of personality types - much like in a human population.

Travik shrugged. "As you wish...you do know he has a crush on you, right? A bad one."

"I know, me and all other women - since before he took his first host, which is not that long ago. Do not remind me."

Travik shook his head. "That may be, but he has feelings for you in particular, and that is probably one of the reasons he does not like me. _Jealousy_. He blames me...for various things. At least he is correct about some of them." He looked at Jolinar with amusement in his eyes. "I have several hours before I need to leave..."

"Then let us not waste them!" Jolinar smiled suggestively at him.

-  
>*What are you concerned about?* Sannya wondered<p>

They were standing by the window, looking out while Travik slept. It was raining, which did not improve upon their mood.

*I am not concerned. Not really. I am just...thinking.*

*Brooding.* Sannya corrected. *About Travik.*

Jolinar sighed. *Yes - and Lantash. As much as I like Travik, I can also see Lantash's side. It is difficult to accept that someone can see the evil of the Goa'uld - disagree with it, even - but not want to be involved. Not want to fight.*

*Travik is not a bad man. Thoughtful. He is one of the few pleasant things about this mission. That said, I got angry with him too - especially when he suggested Lantash and other should not have been allowed to take hosts. That they were not _good_ enough.*

*Yes. We do not just need leaders - we need people who can contribute in many different areas. Not all Tok'ra are suited for undercover missions as Goa'uld, but we have many other jobs that need to be done. Scientists, cooks, healers...actually, it is _essential_ we have people who are willing to perform tasks a Goa'uld would not normally agree to, or which he or she might even feel were below him or her. We _cannot_ and _will not _rely on human servants, and besides, volunteers would be rare - and even more rarely trusted.*

*I am sure it also makes the tunnels a more pleasant place to stay, having people with different interests and personalities. Besides, this means we get more creative minds - and scientists - than the Goa'uld, who only think of power and conquests, and who would never think to cooperate on anything.* Sannya observed.

*I shudder to think how the Tok'a base would be if everyone had a more typical Goa'uld mentality...were arrogant...well, _more_ arrogant, as we all must admit to some of that.*

*Think of the tunnels filled with Delek's!* Sannya shuddered. *Our way is clearly better.*

*True. However, I still think I will rejoin Travik on the bed?*

*Sounds like a good idea.*


	13. Exposed

Chapter summary: Cronus discovers Jolinar cannot be trusted, but she manages to avoid him discovering she is a Tok'ra.

Warning for some torture.

* * *

><p>Jolinar and Sannya continued slowly building their strength and power, as a minor System Lord. For a long time all went well, and more than 150 years had passed since they first set out on their mission.<p>

With the access they had to information from much of Cronus's area of influence, they secretly gathered data about Egeria and the daughters she had spawned. Or tried to gather data, since there was very little to be found. It was hardly surprising, since Ra would be the one most likely to know what had happened to Egeria, being the one who captured her. As for her daughters, they were a complete secret to everyone, and even among the Tok'ra, Jolinar was the only one who knew anything.

Instead, Jolinar looked for any and all mentions of 'first' worlds, especially in historical data. She found a few, but none that seemed promising, except maybe the Tau'ri, and the original world of the Goa'uld - but the location of _that_ was shrouded in antiquity.

Most of their days were spent on doing the things minor System Lords normally did; overseeing the planet, trading, fighting smaller wars with neighbors, making sure the local population continued to believe her an almighty god - and partying and living a life in comfort. Aside from that, she visited allied Goa'uld and tried to learn about them. Listened to their conversations, and secretly controlled a small network of slaves that spied on their masters - though she normally made sure they thought her a god who was just more powerful than the ones they spied on.

Then, one day, they got an emergency message from Malek. It was sent on a secret frequency, and heavily encrypted, but it was still dangerous to send. It would have to be very important for him to risk it.

Making sure no one could hear them, they nervously activated the secret message.

"Jolinar...Sannya...unfortunately, Rina has been captured. She has not revealed anything, as far as I know, and she probably will not. However, Cronus may suspect you anyway."

Jolinar felt a cold fear run down her spine. Rina was the latest Tok'ra operative, which had infiltrated the court of Seshat, Cronus's newest ally and a former ally of his arch-enemy, Apophis. She concentrated on the message again.

"They do not know with certainty she is Tok'ra, though they suspect it. Inform the Council I am unable to free her. You need to try to distance yourself from her, as quickly as possible - find _some_ cover story so they will not learn _you_ are Tok'ra. No matter what happens, they _cannot_ know you are Tok'ra! It would endanger nine operatives and every position we have gained in Cronus's domain."

Jolinar listened to the rest of the message with a heavy heart. It gave her some data she needed to pass on to the Council, as well as information for _when_ she would be called to Cronus.

The only reason this had not happened yet, was that Cronus was occupied with a minor skirmish with Zipacna. If they were very lucky, it would last a few more months, perhaps, then Jolinar would be called to be interrogated by Cronus.

*Can we not just run?*

*No, unfortunately not. If we do, it would seem that we confirm our guilt and thus we throw suspicion on all the operatives who have been placed after being at our court.*

*What _can_ we do, then?* Sannya sounded frustrated.

Jolinar was quiet for a long time.

*Make ourselves suspicious in other, more obvious and likely ways. We will then merely appear to have been either _neglectful_ about Rina, or directly harmful towards Seshat - and Cronus. We must make them think we work for another Goa'uld, who will give us more power. That is the only thing they _will _believe, because all minor Goa'uld are constantly suspected of this. We could perhaps pretend to feel scorned because 'Oceanus' broke off our relationship shortly after getting a new host. Becoming his queen would have brought me much influence.*

*Well, I guess it sounds like it might work, but will we not be killed for this just as well?*

*We very well might, but not if we manage to get away before we are caught, but after Cronus has become convinced we conspired with someone else. Apophis, perhaps...*

*And, in either case, the other operatives are safe from suspicion of being Tok'ra...we do need to make it clear we did not start conspiring with Apophis until recently, though, for this to work...* Sannya sighed. *For the Tok'ra!*

They searched through what information they had on Cronus and his more important allies. The Tok'ra operatives had been very effective and gathered much intelligence. Jolinar and Sannya made sure to pick only things that she or Rina - or Jaffa and humans - could have had access to, so that no one else would be implicated.

She then secretly contacted Apophis, and offered him some of the information, in return for promises of power and star systems. She made sure these dealings were always done covertly enough that Cronus would later believe she had tried to hide them, but clumsily enough that he would find them, if he just looked at her affairs with a more than cursory glance. And he would look very hard, she knew. Hopefully, he would look until he found what she wanted him to find, and then look no further, being satisfied he had discovered her crime.

-  
>"<em>Siwa<em>...what is your excuse!" Cronus almost screamed at her.

"My excuse for what?" Jolinar said, pleading ignorance.

"You _know_ what! You are conspiring with _Apophis_! My worst enemy! How _dare_ you do that! You, who I allowed to rise to your current position from _nothing_! You owe me _everything_! I even - graciously - allowed you to become involved with my own brother! And you betrayed us both!"

Jolinar sighed silently. She was satisfied their deceptive trail of lies was good enough to ensure Cronus would think them an ordinary traitor, and not a Tok'ra - a _heretic_. It was clear they had succeeded. They had been on their way to leave the palace, when Cronus's Jaffa had arrived unexpectedly, forcing her to follow them.

"_You_ should have the _audacity_ to chastise _me_! You have the _nerve_ to send your henchmen to pick me up - without _any_ explanation. Without even letting me change my dress or bring spare clothing? Like a...a...lowly _human slave_! And you _dare_ talk to me about Oceanus! I _loved_ him and was loyal to him, and what did he do? He left me and took up with that _harlot_ Venus! He _promised_ me I would be his queen!" Jolinar spat, furiously, doing a very good impression of being scorned and insulted.

"So you are _that_ petty? _That_ is why you betrayed us? You thought _seriously_ a great and powerful man like my brother would _want_ someone like _you_ for his queen? A _nobody_, without a known history or even famous ancestors!"

"If you have finished insulting me, perhaps I can leave? I have more important affairs to attend to."

"_Leave_?" Cronus roared. "You will _never _leave! You betrayed me to Apophis!" He turned to the Jaffa standing beside Jolinar "Hit her with the stick!"

The Jaffa grinned evilly and turned on the pain-stick, pushing it into Jolinar's side. It was obvious he took great pleasure in his work. Jolinar gasped, but managed not to scream.

"You will tell me _everything_!" Cronus demanded. "How much information did you give the kree'shree gonach? How long have you been betraying me?" He motioned to the Jaffa who again and again zapped Jolinar with the pain-stick.

"I will tell you _nothing_!"

"Do you know Oceanus is visiting? I ought to let _him _handle this! If I did not fear he still had a soft spot for you...though more than likely he would be so enraged and hurt he would kill you much too quickly and get no information. Well, perhaps he will remember the existence of the sarcophagus..."

Cronus lifted his hand and began using his hand device - both to torture and to attempt to catch any stray surface thoughts of Jolinar's.

She focused completely on her anger and hatred of Oceanus - and Cronus. The betrayal she felt. She thought of nothing else. Meanwhile, she did her very best to block the pain as well as she could from Sannya.

Finally, Cronus gave her a break, and she fell forward, only to feel the pain-stick against her moments later. Then again, and again, before the pain from the ribbon device took over. Nothing existed in her world except for the pain. Finally, mercifully, she blacked out.

-  
>Jolinar groggily sat up in the sarcophagus, having just been revived - again.<p>

*I _hate_ this thing! I had sworn never to use it again!* Jolinar complained.

*It is not like it is voluntary...* Sannya remarked, as the Jaffa almost pulled her out and onto the floor. She was still too groggy to stand. *What time was this?*

*Fifth...sixth? Maybe more. I lost count. Hopefully, Cronus will not find torturing us to death to be entertaining very many more times. Though I fear he may.*

*Let us just be grateful it is not Malek being forced to do this.*

They looked up as they heard an explosion coming from somewhere in the building. The Jaffa also heard, and seemed confused for a moment. Shouts of "_Fire_" could be heard, and then the alarm sounded.

Jolinar had had time to collect herself a little and now took advantage of the confusion. She hit the nearest Jaffa hard in the symbiote pouch, then snatched a zat'nik'tel from one of the two other Jaffa.

She quickly jumped behind a nearby pillar, but not quite quickly enough. Her shoulder was grazed by the knife wielded by the Jaffa she had just stolen her weapon from.

Jolinar winced, but the wound was superficial, and she clamped down on the pain. Ducking out for a moment, she shot one of the Jaffa, then returned to her partial cover again. Two more to go.

-  
>Jolinar ran quietly and quickly down the corridors of the palace. It was a good thing she was very familiar with the layout, so she was able to chose a route which was deserted.<p>

She was in luck - aided by the panic and chaos created by the fire, she only encountered a single guard, which she quickly dispatched with her weapon.

Reaching Cronus's spaceport, she hurried to the nearest ship - a Teltac. It would suit her needs nicely, and she had just opened the entrance when she heard angry shouts from behind her.

Ignoring them, she quickly got inside and shut the door, just as a staff blast was fired. With a thud it hit the door, but it held easily.

Jolinar knew she needed to get the Teltac in the air - and raise the shields - before it was hit very many times. The Teltac was quite a sturdy ship, and it could handle many staff blasts, but she knew it had a limit, and the Jaffa were firing at it steadily now.

Moments later she had the ship in the air. However, the exit door in the roof was closed. It was remote controlled, but it was not reacting to the signal she was sending for it to open. The Jaffa must have disabled the feature. That was a serious problem!

Teltacs do not normally have weapons, and this was a standard model. The Jaffa kept shooting at it, and eventually Jolinar had not choice. She would have to get away before more troops arrived, and in order to do that, she would have to fly _through_ the closed hatch, with the shields at maximum and just hope the ship held together.

There was no time to spare - each staff blasts further weakened the shields, and diminished her chances of getting through safely.

Jolinar turned the ship towards the closed door in the roof, diverted as much power as possible to the shields, and accelerated upwards.

The ship held, but she did _not _like the sound it had made as it punched through the door. Checking her read-outs, she could see the shields were down to 20% in some areas. It would not take many hits to collapse them completely.

As she sped towards space, she noticed several death gliders on her tail. They fired at her multiple times, and despite her skilled flying, there were several hits.

An acrid smoke billowed from the back of the ship, and she heard several explosions from somewhere, before she finally jumped to hyperspace. One of the panels exploded in sparkles, throwing her momentarily from her seat. She pulled herself up again, and frowned as she checked the read-outs.

*The ship is badly damaged. It is unlikely that we will be able to escape Cronus's domain.* She called up a map of the area.

*What about _that _planet?* Sannya directed her attention to a small world on the star map they were studying.

*Nirra. It _is_ disputed. Cronus and Apophis both want it, but the war is not an open one - yet, at least.*

*Precisely. There will be some forces from both Goa'uld there. If we can just make it to Apophis's side, they might agree to contact him and learn we are...shall we say..._trustworthy_.*

*That is not the word I would use exactly, but he should believe we have information that makes us worth rescuing, at any rate. Yes, that might work.* Jolinar set the course and activated the auto-pilot. *We had better check and see if there is anything we can do to make this ship fly a little longer.*

*Jolinar...what do you think happened at the palace? The explosion and the fire, I mean?*

*I am guessing it was a diversion, somehow engineered by Malek.* Jolinar observed, opening a panel.

*If that is the case, I am grateful, but I very much hope he will not be discovered.*

*Probably he will not. He is quite cunning, and Cronus is not nearly as smart as he thinks he is.*

*Well, that is the case of most Goa'uld - if nothing else, then because very few people are as smart as _they _think they are...but I agree. Malek will probably be safe.*

Jolinar finished examining the damage.

*Unfortunately, there is little we can do without spare crystals.* Jolinar sighed as she closed the door to the small storage locker with the - now broken - spares.

She walked back to the pilot's chair and sat down to heal the small amount of damage they had sustained - both from the knife fight and from the explosion earlier. Meanwhile, Sannya kept an eye on the controls.

-  
>*I have found two smaller Jaffa forces on the planet, separated by some distance, so I assume they belong to different Goa'uld. Unfortunately, we have no way of determining their allegiances. We do not currently have the sensor resolution to detect any markings.* Jolinar added, wryly. "Which one should we pick?*<p>

*So, you want _me _to take the responsibility, when the choice turns out to be wrong? Coward!* Sannya answered, not unfriendly. *Well, I pick the northern-most group.*

*Landing there...*

Jolinar flew towards the Jaffa, who soon saw the Teltac and began running around in confusion. It did not take long for their leader to get them in position, though, and when the ship landed, more than one hundred staff weapons were pointing at them.

*I dearly hope I made the right choice...* Sannya observed.

*You did. I see Apophis tattoos on their foreheads.* Jolinar drew her attention to them.

*Ah. Good.* Sannya felt herself relax.

*Perhaps...if they will believe I am a - _future _- ally of Apophis's...*

They stepped out of the Teltac, head held high. Jolinar focused on the Jaffa leader, and addressed him in an arrogant tone.

"I am Lord Siwa, future ally of Apophis. You will take me to him."

The Jaffa studied her for a moment, suspicion mingling with fear of this - obvious - god.

"We have not been advised of your arrival, Lord."

"That is hardly my fault! The uncivilized brute Cronus made a laughable, futile attempt to stop me from reaching your Lord Apophis with the important information I carry. Do you wish Cronus to succeed?"

"Understood. I shall contact Apophis immediately, and inform him of your safe arrival here. Meanwhile, you are our most honoured guest." He bowed deeply.

"Good. Do so." Jolinar followed the guard appointed by the Jaffa leader to take her to her temporary accommodations.

*In other words - he is not certain he can trust you, but he does not dare say so, and will check with his superior.* Sannya observed, wryly.

*Exactly. As any good Jaffa Commander should. I could very well be an impostor - or worse. Of course, saying so would be a grave insult against even a minor god.* Jolinar smirked. This was working out better than she had dared to hope a few hours ago.

-  
>"My Lord." The Jaffa bowed. "Lord Apophis has responded. He is pleased with your escape, and looks forward to meeting you."<p>

"Of course. You will take me to him immediately."

"Yes, my Lord."

The Stargate was located several hours journey away, and they had barely started walking, before a large group of Cronus Jaffa showed up. Their leader spoke angrily.

"Lord Siwa is a traitor, who has betrayed our mighty Lord Cronus. You will hand her over _immediately _so she can be taken to our Lord for punishment - or you will face the consequences!"

"The peace between us is tenuous, at best." The leader of the Apophis Jaffa said. "Are you prepared to risk a war?"

"We were told to bring her back at _any_ cost! If the result is a war, then so be it!"

"Then that is how it must be! I dare you to try and take Lord Siwa from us. She is under our Lord Apophis's protection!"

"Jaffa, _kree_!"

The two groups clashed, Jolinar in the middle. She was unarmed, and the shots were zipping past her in all directions.

*Are they _crazy_?* Jolinar threw herself to the ground, not caring that a Goa'uld could not afford to behave so, because what god would cower in fear?

*They seem determined to get you - even if it means killing you. I doubt Apophis or Cronus would be happy.*

*There is always the sarcophagus, so maybe they do not care. To be honest, I think these two groups have just been waiting for an excuse to attack each other.*

Jolinar had been crawling towards cover, and just as she was diving for it, she was hit by two staff blasts. She cried out once, and fell to the ground, unconscious.


	14. A New Host  and a New Master

Chapter summary: Jolinar gets a new host, and becomes a vassal of Apophis.

* * *

><p>Jolinar awoke slowly. She checked on her and Sannya's body - it was severely damaged. She would not be able to heal it on her own, but perhaps she could keep it alive long enough to reach a sarcophagus. A healing device would never be enough. She sighed. Sannya was still unconscious. Perhaps it was for the best, though Jolinar would have liked to talk to her, if this was the end. It was a selfish wish, she knew.<p>

She opened her eyes and found that she had been placed on a bed in a small room. Clearly, it was not in a Goa'uld palace, but then she would already have been healed...but it was not the home of an impoverished family either. The walls were smooth and the floor covered with hardwood. The one window was small, but it was made of glass, and framed by curtains. Jolinar noticed the furniture in the room was well-made, and even decorated, and the chairs were upholstered. No, this was clearly the home of a very well-off, human family.

She moved a little, and a whimpering sound escaped her.

"Lord Siwa?"

Jolinar pulled herself together. It was the Jaffa leader from before. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. The Jaffa ran to her aid.

"Careful my Lord. You are badly wounded."

"Where am I?" Jolinar demanded, trying to make her voice strong.

"In the village nearest the chaapa'ai."

"Why have I not been taken to Apophis's home world?"

"I apologize for my failings, but we are currently unable to reach the chaapa'ai, and we do not know when we will be able to do so. Cronus's Jaffa are blocking our way. They are well protected by the terrain, and it may well take a day or more before we are able to break through, if they insist on dying for the wretched Cronus!"

Jolinar knew she ought to admonish him for talking like that of _any_Goa'uld. A god was a god, even if he was an enemy, and only other gods could speak badly of them. Talking like this Jaffa had just done would be close to treason, and any Goa'uld would punish that.

She decided she liked him! Be that as it may - she and Sannya would be dead and beyond the help of even a sarcophagus, long before a day had passed.

"I cannot wait a _day_! It is your _duty _to get me to Apophis! If you fail, I shall enjoy the tales of your demise!"

"Understood, my Lord! I shall not fail!" The Jaffa looked pale with fear and bowed quickly to her before he turned tail and ran off.

Jolinar sighed and glanced briefly around the place. The house clearly belonged to one of the better off human families of this village. The door to another room was open, and she could see through it into the adjoining room. Several dead bodies were scattered on the floor. Probably the former inhabitants.

Jolinar felt anger towards the Jaffa, and remorse they might have done it for her sake. She carefully laid back down on the plank bed she had been placed on and closed her eyes.

She briefly thought about the fact she was now depending on a sarcophagus. Normally, she would rather die than use one of those damn things, but she possessed information essential to the Tok'ra - and then there was the riddle from Egeria, which she needed to solve. No one else knew about it. She realized she would have to tell the Council - or _someone_, at any rate - when she returned. _If _she returned. It was looking less and less likely that would happen.

She prayed the riddle would lead them to Tok'ra queens, if they could just solve it, but they had very little information. She was feeling more and more certain she or the other Tok'ra would somehow have the pieces that seemed to be missing. Egeria would not leave something as important as this to them, and not believe they would be able to solve the mystery.

Jolinar sighed. There was also the matter about whether or not Egeria herself was alive, perhaps tucked away in a stasis jar somewhere. The Council knew what little information she had about that, but they did not seem to share her belief Egeria was still alive. She decided it was time to tell some of the other Tok'ra about it as well. Perhaps some of _those_ might come upon information, which they would otherwise have found unimportant.

*You must take a new host!*

*Sannya! You are awake?* Jolinar 'hugged' her host.

*Yes...Jolinar, I meant what I said. This is bad. You _cannot _heal me. Every time you repair one thing, something else starts bleeding. Is that not correct?*

*I may yet succeed.*

*No, Jolinar. _Please_. It is time for someone else to take care of you for me. I have been your host for more than 170 years.*

*And you could easily be with me for an additional 250 years or more.* Jolinar sounded desperate.

*We both know only a sarcophagus can heal me now. We are not going to get to one for a day, at _least_, is that not correct? I can read your mind too, you know. And that will be much too late. I will be dead in hours. Please, do as I say. I do not wish you to die with me.*

*I do not want to leave you. Besides, finding a willing host here, and _this_ quickly, will be close to impossible. No, I am not leaving you, Sannya.* She again 'hugged' her host.

A group of Jaffa entered the room, their leader first. Between them they dragged four terrified women.

*I hope this is not going where I think it is...* Jolinar looked at the four young women.

*One of them will be your new host. Jolinar, you _must _do this!*

*I must _not_! I am _Tok'ra_! I do _not _take unwilling hosts...not...any more.*

*Stop being a fool! We do not always have the luxury of doing that which is right! Sometimes we have to do what is _necessary_! It is _because_ you are Tok'ra you have to do this! If you do not, they will know you are not Goa'uld. You will have been disclosed as a Tok'ra, and all our work will have been for nothing! All the agents in Cronus's domain will be suspected of being Tok'ra!*

Jolinar was quiet for several moments. *I understand. For the mission...* Jolinar sounded deeply saddened. *Sannya...my dear Sannya. Goodbye. I am deeply sorry I could not save you. I have failed you...I am grateful to you for the time you have been my host.*

*You have not failed me! It has been my honour to be your host. I would not have had it any other way. Good luck in the future, my dearest friend.*

Jolinar dimly became aware of the Jaffa in the room speaking to her.

"Lord Siwa. Please, accept one of these poor substitutes as your vessel."

"They are not my usual quality, but I suppose one of them shall have to do. Bring the..."

*Ask for the young woman with the wavy, dark hair. She is tall and strong looking - and very beautiful. In addition, she does not look like a farmer's daughter. Likely, she was born to this house and her family is dead. You could be what she needs.* Sannya suggested.

"...one with the dark hair closer.* Jolinar finished, choosing as Sannya wished.

The woman screamed.

"No, please! I beg you! No!"

The closest of the Jaffa forced her down to her knees, just beside the bench Jolinar was now half-sitting on.

"Send the others away. I care not for observers!" Jolinar said, knowing she would be expected to kill them if they watched.

Most of the Jaffa left hurriedly and were happy to do so, leaving only those of 'trusted' rank there. Watching a Goa'uld burrow into a host was not something they ever wanted to witness. They had heard stories...

The two high-ranking Jaffa looked on uncomfortably, as Jolinar exited her host and jumped the short distance through the air, burrowing into the neck of the now wildly screaming woman.

Jolinar sent out tendrils and connections as fast as possible, then quickly dulled the pain as much as she could, while apologizing to the new host for the way she was entering. Unfortunately, it would have caused suspicion if she had insisted on doing the transference the Tok'ra way.

*I am Jolinar..._Lisha_. We will talk more later. For now, unfortunately, I will have to remain in control. I really am sorry.* She tried sending calming feelings towards the young woman.

She took control easily, the host's struggle brief and over almost immediately. She felt a wave of nausea, both at her actions, and at the ease with which she did this. Rising quickly, now in full control, she sent another apology and warm feelings towards her host. She stretched and looked arrogantly at the Jaffa.

"This host will do. Give me a zat'nik'tel."

The Jaffa who had been looking away with uncomfortable expressions, quickly handed her what she wanted.

"The old vessel failed me."

She shot the now dead Sannya three times, vaporizing her and so sparing her body any risk of either being mutilated by local people angry at the Goa'uld, or from being taken by Cronus's Jaffa and revived to be tortured endlessly. However unlikely it was they would arrive in time to do so. Jolinar closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of Sannya, then turned back to the Jaffa, in full control of herself.

"Now, after this little _unfortunate_ mishap, you better not fail me again!"

-  
>"Lord Apophis...thank you for receiving me. I am Siwa." Jolinar bowed before the Goa'uld.<p>

"Ah...yes. I heard of your little problem on the way here. How do you like your new host?"

"Adequate. I still miss my old look."

"Very unfortunate. Do you wish me to kill the Jaffa responsible for this outrage?"

Jolinar pretended to consider it.

"No...it was really that uncivilized brute Cronus who was at fault."

"Yes, it must have been _horrible_ being one of his minions. So primitive and uncivilized as his ways are!" Apophis shuddered. "I do not understand how you could stand it."

"I am glad it is over, though I believe the information I acquired is well worth it. I am certain you will agree with me. I need to retrieve it, then it will be yours, my Lord."

"Good." Apophis smiled, looking satisfied. "If the information is as good as you say, you have earned a star system of your own. I will see that you get it."

Jolinar bowed deeply. "Thank you, my generous Lord Apophis."

She was taken to a luxurious guest chamber, and after she had bathed and changed to more appropriate clothing, she was served delicious food and drink.

Apophis was clearly showing himself from his generous side, hoping to get the - presumably valuable - intelligence this former ally of Cronus had.

Jolinar might actually have enjoyed the pampering, if the situation had been different. As it was, however, she was mourning Sannya, and she had an unwilling host.

She would get the needed information for Apophis, from the Tok'ra - chosen carefully for the best effect. However, first there was something else which was long overdue and could not wait. Something she needed to attend to immediately.

*Lisha...we have some time alone, now. We need to talk. I apologize for all that has happened, and particularly for keeping control for so long - and for not explaining anything to you.*

She waited for her new host to acknowledge her. It took quite some time, for the poor woman was terrified after all that had happened - and grieving as well, since several of her friends and family had been killed by the Jaffa.

Jolinar gave her a warm 'hug' and released calming chemicals into her bloodstream. Finally, her host responded.

*Why are you talking to me? Is this a cruel trick? You are going to pretend you will acknowledge my existence, only to suppress me again and torture me? Do you crave worship? Or do you perhaps want me to look upon you as my savior and have me thank you every time you deign to talk to me? The only interaction I will ever have again?*

Jolinar felt very ashamed, and if it was possible, she regretted what had happened even more. At least the woman still had a strong spirit and dared voice her opinion.

She was once again very glad she was not a Goa'uld - the young woman would have suffered greatly for saying what she just had, and in such an insolent tone. As it was, Jolinar was secretly proud of her new host, for daring to talk like that to her.

*Lisha...this is going to take some time, but I hope you will understand. I am _not _Goa'uld...* She began to explain.

"This information is _very_ interesting." Apophis said, enthusiastically. "I had no idea Cronus had these..._interests_. I knew about his brother's perversions, of course, we all did. Hmmm...he is laughably inefficient in his affairs! If those were _my _naquadah mines...hmmmm..."

"Perhaps they should be, my Lord...but may I point your attention to this..." Jolinar flicked the report forward several pages.

"This is correct?"

"Indeed. Backed up by two sources, as you can see."

"I see...how _dare_ they! Cronus and Sokar allying - and _Amman_ conspiring with them! That can _not_ be allowed to happen. Ever!" Apophis turned back to Jolinar, still enraged. "I will go through the rest of this with my advisors. You have indeed proven yourself, Siwa. I will give you Terweh as your home system, and you will have the neighboring systems Kiwh and Sestor as well, when you have helped me remove the _traitor_ who is currently graced with the ownership of those! I had never thought Amman would turn on me!"

"It is inexcusable! I will _gladly_ help rid yourself of this..._vermin_."

Apophis nodded, satisfied with her answer. "It is settled, then. You will receive Terweh immediately, and a _reasonably_ sized Jaffa force, as well as one Alkesh and a swarm of death-gliders. Use them wisely and bring me Amman! You have one month in which to prove yourself!"

"Yes, my Lord." Jolinar bowed deeply before she hurriedly left for her new duties.


	15. New Challenges

Chapter summary: Jolinar, still calling herself Siwa, wins a battle and becomes the underling of Apophis's ally, Zipacna.

* * *

><p>*You have to do <em>more <em>to prove yourself? I would have thought the information you brought was more than sufficient!* Lisha commented.

Jolinar sighed. *System Lords are difficult to please, and while I have brought Apophis useful information, I have also just betrayed another System Lord - Cronus. However much Apophis hates him, and finds Cronus revolting, he does not easily trust a traitor. How can he know I will not betray him as well? Sell his secrets to yet another System Lord?*

*True, I guess. I just really wish I had not become involved in this! I _am_ grateful you are not Goa'uld, but I would still prefer my life back to what it was before - and my body solely my own. No offense.*

*None taken. As I said, I truly am sorry to have done this to you. Taking unwilling hosts are very much against what the Tok'ra do, but it meant the life of ten operatives - and centuries of work towards a better Galaxy, free of the Goa'uld.*

*I do understand. It does not mean I have to like the situation.*

*I promise I will leave you as soon as this situation is resolved. Regrettably, I do not have the opportunity to go look for a new host myself, but I will ask the Tok'ra to do so.*

*That is acceptable, I guess - as long as I know _this_ will not be permanent!*

-  
>Jolinar finished her preparations and was soon ready to leave for the task Apophis had given her. She was quickly on her way to the Stargate, where she would meet her new Jaffa and other servants.<p>

Apophis would send a Ha'tak with some of her new retainers, to be dropped off on her planet, while another group of Jaffa flew her new Alkesh there. The death-gliders - which did not have hyperspace capability - would be delivered to Kiwh, coinciding with the time Jolinar chose to attack with her other forces.

She stepped through the wormhole and out on Terweh, followed by her guard of Jaffa. She was again ready to play the role of a minor System Lord!

Another group was already waiting for her on her new planet, beside the Stargate. They immediately bowed to her.

"Welcome to Terweh, Lord Siwa. I am Ra'keh, and I will be your First Prime, if you choose to honor me by allowing me this position."

"You will do adequately - for now, at least. Take me to my palace and have everything ready for my inspection."

"Yes, my Lord."

Ra'keh sent a Jaffa ahead with orders their new Lord had arrived, while he and the others escorted her. There had already been frantic activity all over the planet, in preparation for her arrival.

As they walked, she reflected it had gone better than she had feared, though being an underling of Apophis had all but barred all possibility of approaching Ra. The animosity between the two Goa'uld was extreme, and Jolinar would never be able to join Ra's court unless she started over again, with a new personae.

Her new situation would afford her little to no opportunity to ascertain whether or not Egeria was still alive, or determine her whereabouts. One never knew, of course. A chance might show itself, or someone might have heard something. She decided to be optimistic.

A short walk took them to the palace. It was much like the palace she had lived in on Siok - and with equally bad interior design, she wryly realised.

She needed to focus all her attention on organizing her new Jaffa as quickly as possible and then march them through the Stargate. First she would attack Kiwh, then Sestor. It would have to be coordinated, to happen at the same time her Alkesh and death-gliders attacked from the air.

As soon as she knew the exact time for the attack, she would inform Apophis, and he would drop off her death-gliders from one of his Ha'tak's. Apophis's ship would not get involved - this battle was hers to fight, and prove herself.

Fortunately, Ra'keh proved to be a capable First Prime, or it would have been difficult to do all that needed to be done in such a short time. After Jolinar had been through the palace, and seen the troops, she had a meeting with Ra'keh and the Jaffa subcommanders. She informed them of her plans, and which forces and ships would be at their disposal. Ra'keh offered several good suggestions, once he realised his new god was willing to listen.

In less than two weeks, they were ready to march on the first of the enemy planets, Kiwh. If all went well, and they kept the schedule - and did not meet too heavy resistance - it should be possible to finish the campaign in the month they had been given. She might yet succeed!

-  
>The attack went surprisingly well. The Goa'uld Amman had been caught completely by surprise. His forces on Kiwh were decimated, his palace taken, and he had been sent in chains to Apophis. This betrayal would almost certainly cost him his life - <em>eventually<em>.

With their god gone, the Jaffa surrendered. It was an easy thing to gain their allegiance, since Apophis had been their highest god the whole time, and _they_ had not been involved in any of Amman's planning. They had merely followed orders, and assumed they worked for the glory of Apophis and his minor, _loyal_, god Amman.

Sestor fell even faster. It was a smaller world, with fewer slaves and Jaffa on it. The Jaffa there lost the will to fight as soon as they heard their god had been captured for betraying Apophis, and that Lord Siwa was sent by this higher god, to punish the traitor. They surrendered and swore fealty to Jolinar.

The campaign was over, almost before it had began, and Jolinar could relax and enjoy life for a while after this unexpected success. She would use the time to examine her new domain, small as it was.

Her new planets were located on the border between Apophis and his strong, long-time ally, Zipacna. Apparently they were doing some internal shuffling of their empires, trying to consolidate their terrains, because Jolinar had only just reported her victory to Apophis, when she was called to a gathering of all of Apophis and Zipacna's vassals.

She and three other vassals, whose systems were located on the border between these two Goa'uld, had been moved from Apophis's sphere of interest to Zipacna's - or vice verse. Two former Zipacna underlings now served Apophis, while two of Apophis's former vassals now belonged to Zipacna first. Jolinar was one of those.

*Any idea what the reasoning behind this is?* Lisha wondered.

*Not in the slightest. Goa'uld power dynamics are frequently incomprehensible - even to themselves, I suspect. No doubt, they somehow believe this is more efficient, or easier to defend...or _something_.*

Jolinar walked across the throne room and bowed deeply, first to Apophis, then to Zipacna. After greeting them, she stood before Zipacna.

"I, Siwa, Lord of Terweh, swear loyalty to you, great Lord Zipacna. You command me, and I obey." She bowed her head respectfully.

Zipacna grinned widely. The Goa'uld always enjoyed having a new underling swear loyalty and obedience to them. It was made all the sweeter by the Goa'uld feeling of superiority. For a Goa'uld to swear obedience to another was something they hated deeply.

"I, Zipacna, Lord of the Tikal empire, ally of Lord Apophis, accept your pledge. Siwa, the planets Kiwh and Sestor shall remain yours to command. In my infinite generosity, I will allow you to keep them. You will pay a tribute of one half of all naquadah mined on your worlds. The rest, and all else, you may do with as you wish."

"Thank you." Jolinar bowed again, surprised at the generosity.

She had expected him to demand at least 75% of the naquadah, and perhaps other minerals or food as well. He and Apophis must really have been very grateful for the information she had brought, as well as the help she had rendered when toppling Amman, though elementary as that help was.

Jolinar stepped up on the platform and walked to stand behind Zipacna.

After the official parts of the ceremony was over, there was a small celebration, with Apophis and Zipacna taking the opportunity to celebrate themselves and show off their glory and riches to their allies. It all helped ensure the loyalty.

-  
>*Well, congratulations, I guess.* Lisha said as they walked down the road towards Jolinar's palace, surrounded by her Jaffa guards.<p>

*I am not certain if congratulations are in order - but thank you.*

*What will happen now?*

*I will spend some time figuring out what it _is_I have just been given, and how it can be used to help the Tok'ra cause...but you did not mean that.*

*No. I meant about me. Us. Whatever.*

*I will not have the opportunity to search for a new host myself. Undercover as a Goa'uld System Lord, even a minor one, that will be difficult. I could ask potential hosts to be brought to me, claiming I was not happy with you, but that would just be exchanging one unwilling host for another, as I would not be able to tell them I am Tok'ra, or get an honest answer from them in this position. For the same reason, I cannot return to the Tok'ra to report what has happened. I will, however, send them a very detailed report, and in that I will explain that I need them to find me a new host.*

*But surely they will do that?*

*Yes, but it may take some time, as it is not easy to find willing hosts - especially not for an undercover operative, as the host cannot expect to be allowed control more than now and then, for many many years. My situation makes it even more difficult - I will need a young, good-looking host, preferably a female. Pretending to be a Goa'uld means I need someone I can make others _believe_ I would prefer over you. It will not be easy, as you are very beautiful. On top of this, the change of hosts _must_ happen in front of witnesses, so as to lay to rest any doubt of who I am. This also means the transference cannot be done in the Tok'ra way - and the Goa'uld way is both more painful for the host _and_it leaves a scar...*

*It does sound - _difficult_.* Lisha mentally sighed. *I understand it might take some time. I can wait. I just need you to assure me it _will _happen.*

*I promise you.* Jolinar told her with conviction. She added a warm 'hug'.

*That felt really nice!* Lisha sounded both happy and surprised. *I know you have done it a few times before - I remember now. However, the other times I was too angry or scared to truly enjoy it.*

*I am very glad you are feeling better.*

They had reached the palace, and the Jaffa left them to go either to their quarters, or to their positions, in the case of those who were on duty.

Jolinar did not have any pressing duties herself, except to familiarize herself with the place, and to prepare her report to the Tok'ra.

Lisha/Jolinar spent part of the day touring the palace, before retiring to their personal chambers, where they had ordered dinner served.

*The former owner of this palace had a _horrible _taste!* Lisha complained. *It is much worse than Apophis's palace!*

*Unfortunately, Goa'uld tend to have bad taste - the more gold and jewels they can cram into a place, the happier they are. Apophis is actually one of the least offensive - in _this _area, at least.*

*I am very happy you do not like the decor either.*

*I am not Goa'uld - as you know - and I believe we should do something about the interior decorations, here. I, at least, might have to stay here for a long time.*

*Agreed. Mono-coloured walls would be a great beginning - and those tapestries and statues in gold and garish colours? Out with it all!*

*I wish we could, but I am afraid it would be..._un-Goa'uld_ to get rid of it all. And mono-coloured walls and no tapestries would cause suspicion. No, the best we can do is to tone it down and decorate slightly more..._tastefully_.*

*Oh, well...I may actually have an idea, then, if you will listen?* Lisha immediately realized what she had said. *Of course you will. You are not Goa'uld. Sorry.*

Jolinar decided to ignore it. *Good, why do you not handle this, then? I am not good at it, and it gives you something to think about.*

*How condescending! As if I do not have more important things to do - that is, if I _could_! More important things to _think_ about, surely!*

*I apologize. I meant no disrespect. Merely...I really _am_ not good at any kind of decorating, and I realize how hard it must be for you, having nothing to do. Indeed, there being nothing you _can_ do, since I am in control of your body, and has to be when we impersonate a Goa'uld. Even willing hosts often have trouble with that aspect of undercover missions, despite _wanting _to fight for the Tok'ra cause!*

*Sorry. I _do_ agree with your cause, and I realize you are trying to make this easier for me. I was an...unfortunate accident, and you would much have preferred to have your..._Sannya_ here instead.* Lisha sounded both apologetic, and at the same time somewhat bitter.

*Lisha! I am _grateful_ to have you with me, and I am _glad_ you no longer hate me, but having an unwilling host is...not pleasant. And I _do _miss Sannya. Very much. It has nothing to do with you, as a person. As I said, I am very grateful to you.* Jolinar 'hugged' her host.

*Jolinar...* Lisha sighed mentally. *I _will _try to think of a way to fix up this place - and do not worry about me. I can handle this - as long as I know it is not forever.*

-  
>A few weeks later, Zipacna and Apophis once again summoned Jolinar to a meeting. They had decided that since she obviously had great talents in that area, she should be in charge of their information gathering service.<p>

Delighted, Jolinar accepted. While the knowledge she gained this way would have to be used with utmost care, it could potentially help the Tok'ra much, as they would know most or all of what Apophis and Zipacna knew. It was as close to an ideal position as she could hope for.

She would be able to secretly place agents in various positions, and so gain access to information from Apophis's and Zipacna's other informers and sources of intelligence. Since she had not yet built up an intelligence network, it was also a great opportunity to get some Tok'ra operatives placed in good positions.

-  
>Soon Jolinar knew almost everything important there was to know about Zipacna and Apophis, what was happening in their domains, among their allies, and among their enemies. Usually, she knew much more than Apophis and Zipacna knew themselves, since Jolinar only gave them the intelligence the Tok'ra deemed it necessary - or useful - that they got.<p>

This was a perfect opportunity to paint favourable - or unfavourable - images of various Goa'uld in the minds of Apophis and Zipacna, depending on what suited the Tok'ra. However, Jolinar had to always make sure to give them just enough good information, that they never suspected her of anything, and she could rarely give them outright false information. It was a very fine line, which she fortunately had much experience in toeing.

The months went by, and when the Tok'ra finally announced they had found a new, willing host which would suit Jolinar's need, Lisha informed her it would not be necessary. She had become good friends with Jolinar, and no longer wished to leave her.

Jolinar very was happy with the decision, and so was Lisha. It had been a long time since she truly wanted Jolinar to leave, and the fact that the Tok'ra had found a new host had forced her to think about what she wanted. She wanted Jolinar, and Jolinar was more than happy to have her remain her host.


	16. A Necessary Sacrifice

Chapter summary: Jolinar has a surprise visit late at night.

* * *

><p>Over the next many years, the Tok'ra placed several agents in Apophis's and Zipacna's domains, just as they had in Cronus's. Her current second in command was Ren'al, a member of the Tok'ra Council, and someone whom Jolinar did not get along well with.<p>

She found her too willing to accept almost anything, as long as the goal was achieved. The Council had wanted to have one of their members stationed with Jolinar, because of the importance of the position, and the need to sometime make quick decisions about what to let Apophis and Zipacna knew, and what not.

Jolinar could easily see why it might be a good idea to have a Council member near her, but it did not mean she had to like it. However, Jolinar _did_ enjoy the fact she could order Ren'al around - at least when others were looking.

One day, Jolinar got a message from Malek, who was still undercover as Oceanus.

*Cronus and Sokar are negotiating again - and this time they are likely to ally!* Jolinar looked in shock at the message.

The two Goa'uld had showed an interest in allying a few years earlier, but their mutual distrust had kept them apart. Now, it seemed, they had gotten over their differences. To the Tok'ra plan for the Galaxy, this was very bad news indeed.

*They would become incredibly powerful! The Tok'ra cannot allow that to happen!* Lisha remarked.

*I agree. Their meeting is in one month, so we will have to act quickly - whatever we are going to do. This is too important for me, or even Ren'al to decide on - representative of the Council or not. I will send...well, _Ren'al_, I guess to the Tok'ra Council under the cover of...oh, what do I know...having to check on suspicious activity among the peasants on Kiwh. Then we will just have to wait and see what they decide on. Unfortunately, the only idea I have, would be to let Apophis and Zipacna know. They _might_ decide to intervene, leading to an outright war.*

*Of course, that would also likely solidify Cronus's and Sokar's alliance if they win - which is likely.*

*Very true. Cronus and/or Sokar must be convinced the other has betrayed him.*

-  
>Almost a month went by without Jolinar receiving <em>anything <em>from the Tok'ra Council, besides an acknowledgment they would 'look into it' - and the information Ren'al would be re-entering the Council and also resuming her scientific duties. She would not be coming back to the position at Jolinar's court.

*Are they insane? Will they do _nothing_?* Lisha sounded frustrated.

*They probably have some plan, but do not feel I need to know about it - perhaps they even fear I will disagree with it. Ren'al looked very smug when she left. I think she may have suggested something to them. Something I would _not _like.*

*Possibly. In any case, _I_ shall not be sad Ren'al is staying in the tunnels. I do not like her. She is too..._efficient_. As you said once, she seems to believe almost any means are permissible, if she thinks the goal is important.*

*She may be less..._compassionate_, than most of the Tok'ra.* Jolinar agreed. *She _is _however efficient, and people such as her is necessary in certain situations. However, I shall not miss her, either. I must also admit, that I dearly hope I - or a loved one - shall never end up in a situation where she is the one to weigh my life or theirs against some result or knowledge she desires.*

*I feel the same. Jolinar...speaking of fear...what do you make of those rumours? About Oceanus?*

*That he has been exposed as a traitor?* Jolinar was quiet for a moment. *I pray it is not the case. I cannot understand how Malek could have made an error that made them discover his true identity. He _should_ be safe from all suspicion by now, and none of the other operatives currently in Cronus or his allies domain can be linked to Malek, so...I hope it is a rumour and nothing more.* Jolinar yawned and crawled under the blankets, then touched the light-out switch. *It is late. Sleep well, Lisha.*

*Sleep well...*

-  
>They had not slept for long when they awoke to a sound, as if someone rapped on the door to the balcony. Jolinar listened for a moment, then silently got out of bed. She grabbed a gown and put it on, before taking her hand device and slipping that on too.<p>

The sound was heard from the door again, no louder than before. Fully awake, she now noticed there was an energy signature, as if from a symbiote. It became stronger as she approached the door.

The door to the balcony was made of a special type of trinnium enhanced glass, making it safe, while still being transparent. Through it, Jolinar saw a young woman, whom she did not recognize. It was dark and raining outside, and the woman looked rather miserable. She did not seem to carry any weapons, and since her thin clothing were plastered to her body, she could hardly hide any.

After a moments hesitation, Jolinar opened the door, letting the woman in.

"Who are you?" Jolinar demanded, holding her hand device at the ready.

"Malek."

"_Malek_?"" Jolinar looked with disbelief and shock at the person in front of her. "You will _have _to prove that!"

"You are Jolinar of Malkshur, and a Tok'ra. You are undercover as Siwa - formerly pretending to be an under-lord of Cronus's. As Oceanus, I helped you escape from your holding cell, by making a diversion, more specifically, I set a fire. You had earlier helped me take over Oceanus's identity."

"Very true, all of it, and hard information to find, surely, but sadly, it is perhaps not impossible, especially if Malek was indeed compromised. You will have to do better than that!"

"Very well, Jolinar. Personal information, then, which no one but the Tok'ra would know - or even care to ask for during interrogations."

"That would be good." Jolinar agreed.

"I like to keep desert mice as pets. Delek and Selmak do not care for them, and consider them vermin."

Jolinar nodded. "Selmak even went as far as putting up traps."

"No, it was _Delek_ who set up the traps. Selmak wanted to buy a cat." Malek smiled wryly at Jolinar's attempt to entrap him. "I found out and they both apologized."

Jolinar smiled. "You _are _indeed Malek. You are most welcome." She got a somber expression. "Mih'ak is dead, I presume?"

"Yes." Malek closed his eyes, pained at the death of his host.

"I mourn with you. He was a good man. Come, take a warm bath and change to dry clothing, then you can tell me what has happened. Are you hungry?"

"Very. It has been a long time since we ate."

Jolinar showed Malek the bathroom and found some clean, dry clothing, before calling for her servants to bring food and drink.

They might wonder why she wanted it in the middle of the night, but they would never dare to ask or comment. There were _some_ advantages to being a System Lord, even a minor one.

-  
>Malek came out of the bathroom, wearing the dry clothing and looking much better.<p>

Jolinar studied his new host for a few moments. She really was beautiful, with long, shining, black hair and almost black eyes. She was quite tall - taller than Lisha, actually, but just as slender. Jolinar and Lisha's clothing fit well despite this, since the dress they had chosen for Malek and his host was actually a bit too long for Lisha. It strained a tiny bit over her breasts, perhaps, since they were bigger than Lisha's, but not enough that anyone would notice immediately. Jolinar decided she could be passed off as a new underling that had just arrived. She would get Malek some new clothing tomorrow.

She pointed at the table, now covered with plates and bowls full with food, and jugs of various drinks. "Sit down."

Malek ate in silence for a while, before he was ready to talk. He looked up at Jolinar, a weak smile on his face.

"Just under a month ago, I got a message from the Council. They had a plan to stop the allegiance between Sokar and Cronus." Malek took a long drink from his glass. "They had decided the best way to achieve this goal, was to make Cronus think Oceanus had been conspiring with Sokar to take his place."

"That was a _very _dangerous plan!" Jolinar looked shocked the Council would have risked this - though she realized even the value of having someone close to Cronus was of less importance than stopping this alliance.

"Dangerous - but effective. I made some entries in the logs of the outbound communications from my palace, and also placed some incriminating files on my computer. When I next visited Cronus, I made sure to - clumsily - allow one of his trusty underlings to overhear part of a communication I held over long range communicator. Of course, I held it with a Tok'ra dressed up to look at least superficially like Sokar. Then it all happened very fast after that."

Jolinar shook her head. "It was a very, very dangerous way of doing things. Why did you not make sure you would be safely away when your 'treason' was discovered?"

"Normally I would have, believe me! However, there was very little time. A careful way of doing things would have required many months, and by then Sokar and Cronus would have been allied, and Cronus would perhaps be less inclined to think Oceanus was committing treason with Sokar. No, it had to be done quickly, while Cronus was still highly suspicious of Sokar."

"Oceanus and Cronus have been allies for millennia. He must have become angry at this revelation."

"_Angry_? He was furious! It was only because he wanted to handle my punishment in privacy, that I managed to get away, heavily wounded. I killed Cronus, but he was revived, of course."

"But that was a month ago, almost! What happened to Mih'ak? Where did you go?"

"Mih'ak was too badly wounded for me to heal. I dragged myself to the slave-quarters, to hide. There I met a slave girl who has been spying for us. I told her I am Tok'ra, and she believed me. She immediately volunteered as my host, and we fled the palace that night, intending to go to the Tok'ra tunnels."

"Why did you not?"

"The chaapa'ai was guarded and we ended up having to sneak aboard a ship going to Heru'ur with goods and slaves for trading. We hid among the slaves, of course. The only Goa'uld that was aboard thankfully left us alone, and Tho-ann...that is my host...was in control the whole time, so no one suspected anything. Eventually, we arrived, and all the slaves were taken to Heru'ur's court."

"Oh, no. Did he discover you?"

"No, he was away on some campaign or other. All females were taken to Heru'ur's harem. There we were trained in...belly-dancing and various..._other_ things...titillating arts..." Malek grimaced.

Jolinar smirked. "Sorry to hear that..."

Malek looked annoyed. "Eventually, a few days ago, we managed to flee and hide aboard a trader's ship, who arrived here earlier today. We have waited outside the whole day, until it became dark. Then we snuck in and rapped on your door, after a difficult climb. The rest you know."

"I am glad you made it here safely, both of you." Jolinar smiled. "Tho-ann...I thank you for saving the life of Malek. He is a good friend of mine, and a good Tok'ra."

Malek nodded. "I hope we will soon find time and place for Tho-ann to meet you and Lisha. I, too, have not had the opportunity to meet your host, Jolinar. We must find time for this." He sighed. "For now, we need to find a place where I can hide."

"Yes...how many know this host? Will Cronus or any of his minions likely recognize her?"

"No, despite her beauty, she was a kitchen slave, and none of the Goa'uld would have paid any notice to her - indeed, she rarely left the kitchen area."

"Good. Will she agree to stay your host?"

"Yes, Tho-ann has agreed to that, something which I am very grateful to her for."

"Excellent. Then I have a suggestion. With Ren'al back in the tunnels, I am short one vassal for the planet Kiwh. I realise it is a small, provincial position after Cronus's court, but..."

"I think I would like that. Less intrigue."

Jolinar nodded. "It would probably also be good for you to stay away from the tunnels for a longer period after what happened. Garshaw - at the very least - is still angry, and she _does _blame you. Partially, at least."

"What? What has happened?" Malek shuffled up the last of the food from his plate with the spoon, looking with surprise at Jolinar.

"You have not heard _anything _from the tunnels, except your orders, I take it?"

"No, I have not. Not for the last couple years, actually. I have been very busy. Though I _did_ notice the wording was short and sometimes almost unfriendly. I had wondered at that."

"Well, you know...your desert mice..."

"What about them? I hope they - or their descendants at any rate - are well. I asked Anise to look after them."

"Yes, and you know how she is. All went well for many years, but then she got distracted by something just after feeding the desert mice, and forgot to lock one of the cages. Several mice got out."

"I can see how that would give some difficulties, but I only had _six _mice, and if only one cage got opened, at most a few would have gotten loose. They should have been relatively easy to catch - unless they were no longer tame, I guess."

"Oh, I actually think they are _tamer_, but it was not just a _few_. You see, Anise used them for an experiment in behavioural science, and I think she bred them for tameness - and intelligence. They were _very_ hard to catch - and there were actually 20 mice in that one cage. Anise _did_ try to catch them, by putting out traps with food in, but they were smart enough that they snatched the food without being caught. Anise tried to hide her error, and by the time she admitted some mice had gotten out, there were _many_ of them - and they got into _everything_. They ate a hole in Garshaw's favourite dress, among other things. She wanted to gas the tunnels!"

"She did not, I hope!" Malek looked horrified.

"No, the end of it was that Delek was tasked with purchasing and taking care of three cats, which eventually handled the infestation. Apparently the rodents were not quite smart enough to evade a predator eminently suited for the task of capturing just such prey."

"My poor little desert mice...and poor cats, I guess. Delek does not like _any _animals - and few people!"

Jolinar nodded, and pressed on, enjoying his look a little bit. This was one of the few entertaining stories she had heard recently.

"One of the cats insisted on sleeping on Garshaw's pillow. She found _cat hairs_. Another one of them would not leave her bed. I do not know why they took a liking to _her_, as she does not like _them_. In any case, I think she does blame _you_for much of this."

"I do not believe that is fair!" Malek sighed. "Be that as it may. I think a few years as your vassal might be an excellent idea."

"Then I will have some suitable clothing brought and we will have the commendation ceremony tomorrow. What name do you wish to use?"

"My new host and I have agreed on Pheta. She was her first lover, and will always be fondly remembered. The Goa'uld killed her, and we would like to honour her memory like this."

"A good choice."


	17. Information Gathering

Chapter summary: Jolinar gains another Tok'ra underling.

* * *

><p>It did not take long before it was obvious the plan had worked. Cronus openly declared he would <em>never <em>ally with Sokar, and Sokar called Cronus a liar. All was well again.

With Malek placed on Kiwh, Jolinar only had one open position. She had originally made the decision to keep a couple of the Goa'uld underlings who had been vassals of the former Lord of this world, but the majority of the positions were filled by Tok'ra.

Now one of the two Goa'uld had proven untrustworthy, and she needed someone else in charge of her small military forces, whenever she, herself, did not have the time to control them.

*In a way, having a Goa'uld in that position might be better - a Tok'ra would likely only keep it until they could be snuck into a Goa'uld court.* Jolinar remarked. *It really is not a position which benefits from frequent changes.*

*That may be so.* Lisha agreed. *But a Goa'uld cannot be trusted not to betray you, should the opportunity arise - and he or she would be just as likely, if not more so, to leave for a more influential position, which, to be honest, would be _most _positions.*

*Very true.* Jolinar sighed, then looked up as a servant approached.

He respectfully kneeled in front of her throne, at the correct distance for a human.

"My Lord. A 'Lord Nidar' wishes to be allowed an audience."

"I will grant that. Bring her." Jolinar said, recognizing the name as one the Tok'ra Jalen might use.

"Yes, my Lord." The servant rose, bowed deeply, and left.

*I think the choice of our next military commander has been taken for us.* Lisha observed.

*I agree.* Jolinar sighed. *As we should have expected.*

Shortly after, a young woman with fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes entered the throne room and walked to within 35 feet. It was the permitted, polite distance for an unfamiliar Goa'uld of lesser rank. She bowed deeply.

Jolinar looked at her, a bit exasperated. She liked Jalen. She had not yet personally met Thirna, her new host, but she had seen a picture of her in the data updates given regularly to all Tok'ra - to be memorized and destroyed if you were undercover, of course.

No, what was annoying her was that the Tok'ra Council _yet again_ had made the decisions for her. Choosing the person _they _felt suited the position.

Oh, well. Perhaps a Tok'ra _was _the best choice. At least she would never dream of betraying Jolinar, and there was something to be said for security and trust.

"Greetings, Lord Siwa. Your reputation as a great and powerful leader is known far and wide. I was hoping you might consider _me _for a position?"

"Very direct and to the point. I like that." Jolinar turned to her guards, suddenly tired of having to keep up the pretense. "Leave us."

They bowed and obeyed, quickly leaving the room.

"So, Jalen...I assume you were sent here to become my military commander? Do you bring any other orders? Or news?"

"Yes, Jolinar, I am. An no, no other orders - or interesting news. Listen, I know you are not fond of the Council making decisions for you - at least not in such trivial matters. Do you have any other reasons for not wanting me here?" Jalen looked a bit miffed.

"No, not at all. I know you are a competent tactician. It would be difficult for me to find a better commander. Besides, I like to think of you as a friend, so - no, only I resent the fact that I was not consulted."

Jalen nodded. "I understand. However, you know the Council - and especially now, when the local leaders of our base consists of Delek, Cordesh, Ren'al - and sometimes Thoran. As you know, Selmak has taken leave for a longer mission and Garshaw is a temporary liaison to those young friends of ours...the Tollans."

"Yes, I heard. A human culture having been free for a long time, and becoming quite advanced. Very interesting - and very reassuring."

"We may eventually sign some sort of treaty with them. That is all I know."

Jolinar nodded. "Good. Do they bring hosts?"

"Yes, they have agreed to see if there are some individuals whom their emerging medical technology cannot yet cure, and who might agree to be host in return for health and life...but no others will volunteer, as far as I know."

"Well, that is how it is in many cultures, unfortunately. We are grateful to them all, of course. Jalen, as for the position as military commander? It is yours."

Jalen smiled. "Thank you."

-  
>Except for minor changes among the Tok'ra she employed, and the occasional small war, the next 50 years passed without incident.<p>

Jolinar had acquired another planet in the period, and 'Lord Siwa' began to have real influence. She used it to place the Tok'ra she employed in good positions, and to gather as much intelligence as she could.

The data she passed on to Zipacna - who often shared it with Apophis - were always well chosen. It was never directly wrong, and always good enough that they were satisfied with her work. This way the Tok'ra ensured Apophis and Zipacna acquired no new major allies, and that their empires grew only marginally.

However, the animosity the Tok'ra groomed between these two Goa'uld on one side, and many of the other players on the other side, meant it was rarely difficult to get Apophis and Zipacna to intervene against other Goa'uld, who were about to ally or to acquire new territory.

The result was that the status quo was maintained, not just for Apophis and Zipacna, but for many of the other Goa'uld as well. For once, all went as the Tok'ra wanted it to.

Jolinar also used her information gathering network for one other thing, namely her search for any and all information about Egeria - and for mentions of a 'first world', as quoted in the riddle Egeria had left them.

*'_Hidden like my oldest friend; three are waiting; each of their worlds a first_'...first world...one could be the Tau'ri, as you have suggested before. It is even _called _the 'first world'. It has been, for a long long time.* Lisha suggested. *Why do you suddenly not believe this?*

*I agree, it is likely, but then again...what if it is too obvious?*

*Egeria made very sure no one else knew of this, so she did not have to be _that_ subtle. She also _wanted_ you to succeed.*

*True.* Jolinar sighed. *All right, so let us assume one of them _may_ be the world of the Tau'ri. However, we have no way of going there to search. Not without information about _where_. It is more populated than other planets, with _many_ possible locations for hiding a symbiote. It would be even _more_ difficult to find one there, than somewhere else, unless we can get more precise information.*

*Then we should try for the others. What other 'first's' are there?*

*Countless...firsts of this and that...* Jolinar sounded morosely. She had been through this many times with Sannya.

*First's that are _relevant _to the Tok'ra!* Lisha sounded exasperated.

*Very well...* Jolinar sighed again. *There is the world the Goa'uld originated on - unless it is mythological, though I guess our species had to come from _somewhere_, so perhaps not... However, that location is lost in the mists of time.*

*Then she would not have chosen that one. Pick another one..._not_ from myth!*

Jolinar took a deep breath. *The planet Egeria herself was born on, perhaps? No...she would not have chosen something that made _her_ seem special. That is just not her personality. Maybe the first planet she spawned Tok'ra on?*

*Or the planet where the Tok'ra were officially founded? Did you meet somewhere special?*

*Yes. _Malkshur_. My home world.*

*That is good! Do you have any idea where she would have put a queen?*

*No...yes, maybe...there are some old ruins, with secret tunnels under...but it matters little. The planet is heavily fortified. Zipacna took it from me, and after some power shuffling, it currently belongs to Apophis...or I think he gave it to his underling, Tikna. Searching for a queen there would be dangerous - if even possible, and if we found her, she would risk being discovered and killed by the Goa'uld.*

*There is no way _you_ can get that planet? Since you are Zipacna's vassal and allied with Apophis?*

*I doubt very much I could maneuver myself into a position where I could get Malkshur - and I do not want to make myself suspicious. They know very well it was the Tok'ra Jolinar who owned it.*

*All right, then. What about the planet Egeria spawned the first Tok'ra on?*

*Ra took it back - he had originally given it to her, and for many years he did not care about it, even after Egeria had turned Tok'ra. However, he took that whole area of space maybe 50 years ago, and it will probably be another 100 years or so, before he has finished looking at all the planets again and decided it is worthless. By then we can maybe search it.*

*So right now we are no better off than we were before.*

*That is not completely true. We may now have an idea _which_ worlds Egeria hid her daughters on. When - or if - we figure out more precisely _where_on those planets she hid them - and the Goa'uld have become less powerful, if that is ever going to happen...* Jolinar sighed. *We may find them then.*

*If we cannot currently search actively for Egeria's daughters, then perhaps we should focus our search on looking for Egeria herself. That, too, would bring the Tok'ra more people.*

*Yes. That _is_ what we must do, surreptitiously. However difficult it will be in the position we currently hold.*

*Jolinar...why have you never told anyone but your hosts of this riddle?*

*Well, I actually _did_ tell the Council about my belief Egeria is still alive, and in a stasis jar. Few believed me. This would perhaps seem even _less _believable - and absolutely less certain - and if so, no one will search for information anyway, but the knowledge about the queens would be out, and enemies might find out.*

*So you dare not risk it. I can understand, but what if you die without finding her daughters _or _telling someone else?*

*It is a dangerous life I am living. My death is always a possibility. Better the queens stay hidden than the Goa'uld find them. However, you are correct, and I will consider telling someone - one day.*

-  
>Jolinar and Lisha continued their information gathering in the years that followed, and now and then they would happen upon small pieces of information about Egeria.<p>

*I believe this old letter may refer to Egeria.* Jolinar excitedly indicated the text on the screen.

*I agree...'the queen of the heretic'...the _Tok'ra_...it can only be her!*

*There is nothing about where she was taken - if she was indeed taken anywhere. There is only a cryptic comment about her being punished for her misdeeds - and that she would be on display for a limited time.*

*That could mean she would then be killed - or that Ra would not dare have her on display for longer than that, not wanting to risk someone freeing her.*

*True - or even steal her to keep for themselves, as she would be a great prize.*

*At least we know he did not kill her right away. That is _something_.*

*It is..._something_.* Jolinar agreed, filing the information to a data crystal, which she would send with a courier to the Tok'ra. She hoped it would at least help convince _some _of the Council members.


	18. A Surprise Visit

Chapter summary: Thor pays a visit.

* * *

><p>Jolinar and Lisha had just finished their dinner and sent the servants away with the dishes, when a white beam enveloped them.<p>

*What is...* Lisha began. *...happening.* She finished, moments later when the beam had disappeared and they found themselves standing in an unknown place.

Jolinar looked around. *That was an Asgard transport beam - we are on an Asgard ship.* She turned to see a small, grey individual walk into the room.

Lisha started panicking, but Jolinar quickly calmed her.

"Greetings. I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet."

Jolinar nodded. "I know of your people. I am Jolinar of Malkshur, of the Tok'ra. My host is Lisha of Nirra."

"Welcome. This will not take long." Thor pressed a button and a scanning beam played over their neck-area - over Jolinar.

"What are you doing?" Jolinar demanded.

"Scanning your...code of life. A Tok'ra was taken by one of our Hammer-devices, and your people and mine decided it was time to formalize our agreement and to prevent any future incidents. We both fight the Goa'uld."

"Sensible. I always thought we should ally with others who share our fight. I am surprised the Tok'ra Council agreed to it, though."

"The one caught was a Council member named Delek."

"Ah. I see." Jolinar's eyes twinkled. "I _was_ wondering who would be stupid enough to end up on an Asgard protected planet..."

"Regardless. We freed him, of course, when the error was discovered. It was fortunate it was close to our once-per-century check on all the enclosures."

"I suppose. Though he and certain other Council members might have benefited from a somewhat longer stay..."

"Yes, I fear your Council is much like ours. It is a pity. In any case, a treaty has been signed, and exceptions are to be entered into our devices, so no Tok'ra will be taken or affected in any way. Those born by Egeria are easily accounted for, the rest of you will need individual exceptions." Thor made a small sigh, obviously somewhat miffed he had to do this extra work because of a few fickle individuals. Of course, in all fairness, he would have to admit it was a good thing when someone decided to turn from the way of the Goa'uld, and to the Tok'ra. Still...the extra work...

"Of course."

"As part of the treaty, you will be providing us with information about Goa'uld movements and technological developments in this Galaxy - and one more thing. Our scientists will refrain from taking your people for our - regrettably still necessary - tests." Thor looked apologetic. "My scans are complete. Good bye."

Before Jolinar could comment on this or even return his farewell, she was again caught in the beam, and shortly after found herself once again in her chambers.

*Uh...what was _that _all about...* Lisha wondered, somewhat disconcerted.

*Well, we no longer have to worry about going to the Asgard protected planets, which is a great thing. They would make a perfect place to hide, or even for luring Goa'uld to follow. As for the 'tests'...the Asgard are cloning themselves, and have done so for countless generations. They are starting to suffer from replicative fading and are trying to repair to repair their code of life. To achieve this, their scientists have been known to..ah..._experiment_ on any other sentient lifeforms they come across. Including both humans and symbiotes. Thoran was taken some time ago, and let us just say he was _not _pleased. Which I can very well understand.*

*How horrible! Why would they _do _that! Such an advanced civilization must have other means of achieving their goal!*

*They are desperate...but I agree. It is unfortunate.*

-  
>*The attack was a great success!* Jolinar concluded. *All of Cronus's Jaffa on this world are dead, caught, or have escaped. The planet now belongs to me - or officially to Zipacna, I suppose, but I will rule it.*<p>

*Which is good for the population. Better, at any rate.* Lisha agreed, distractedly.

*Something concerns you?* Jolinar applied the lipstick with much experience, then checked that her dark brown hair was perfect. She looked once more in the mirror, then left for the balcony, where the local population would applaud her as their new god.

*I...recognize this place. It is Nirra - my home world. I was born here.*

*You are indeed correct. I do not know why I did not realize it sooner. Is there something here you would like to see? Somewhere you would like to go?*

*I...I am not sure. For a moment, I was..._concerned_. Concerned I would meet someone I once knew. _Hope _that I would...I do not know.*

*_That _will not happen.*

*No, I realized that shortly after I had the thought. It is almost 200 years since I was born. Everyone I ever knew is _long_ since dead...and...and then I realized, that in another 200 years - baring extreme accidents - I could still have as many years of life left as I had that day I met you first...if I had not become a host.* Lisha was quiet for a moment. *And I suddenly...felt very alone. Do you understand? I mean, I have _you_, so I am _not_ alone, but...I had a younger sister, as you know...Thia.*

*I am sorry for what happened.* Jolinar 'hugged' her host. *Do you regret it?*

*No. No I do not. You are a wonderful friend and I am very happy to be your host.*

*Thank you. You are also a very good friend. I am grateful to have you as my host.* Jolinar considered something.*You want to see if Thia survived? See a specific place, perhaps, of importance to the two of you?*

*Yes. The area where we lived. My family's house, if it is still there...and I _would _like to know what became of Thia.*

*Wait...she was one of the other women chosen by the Jaffa as my potential host. I ordered that they be allowed to leave.*

*Yes, I know. I hope the Jaffa did not harm her.*

*We will look for records. Make..._discrete_ inquiries. We _will_ find out. Now, we must go out on the balcony and be worshipped by the population.* Jolinar sighed.

-  
>A few days later, LishaJolinar had time to look at the small city Lisha had lived in. They allowed themselves the luxury of walking around with only a small group of Jaffa.

*It is very strange. The buildings have been rebuilt much like they were when I lived here. The city has hardly changed in the many years that has passed - except for the buildings that were destroyed in the latest attack, of course.* Lisha mentally shook her head. *But the people...I recognize _no one_!*

*As was expected.* Jolinar made a sign at her Jaffa guard, telling them she wanted to walk towards the large house at the end of the road that branched off where they stood.

*People are looking oddly at us. I do not like it.*

*Ignore it. It is quite normal. I am their new 'god'. Even if I am just a minor god, I will still rule their daily life. We have rarely visited other planets and walked among the population there, so you have little experience with this aspect, but trust me. It is normal.*

*I do not think I would enjoy it regardless.*

Jolinar nodded. *I understand. Neither do I. I once did, though. However, as it is, I have seen enough of it that I can ignore it, though I can never accept it without concern. They look at me as if they actually believe I really _am_ a god!*

They had reached the house Lisha and her family had lived in before, and stopped to look at it.

*Do you wish to enter it?*

*No, I fear the Jaffa may think we want to take it as our second residence here or something, and kill the inhabitants before we can tell them not to.*

*They would not _dare _do something like that without my permission - they know I would punish them severely.*

*All the same, I would just as well not risk it.*

They studied the house from a short distance. After a little while, a nervous servant came walking past them, and Jolinar told her Jaffa to inquire about the owners and their family history.

Clearly not comfortable with the situation, he told the Jaffa all he knew. It turned out they were the descendants of Thia - known as the 'lucky one'. The one that survived being captured by Jaffa.

*So my sister survived!* Lisha sounded elated.

*Yes, and became known as the lucky one! Not only that, but her descendants still have the house. Do you feel better?*

*I do. She was my favourite sister and I am glad she had a good life.*

They spent a short while walking around and looking at a few places more, which held some importance for Lisha, before they returned to the palace. There would be a small celebration that evening, and then they would be going back to Terweh.


	19. Bad News

Chapter summary: Selmak arrives to ask a difficult favour of Jolinar - and she brings bad news from the Tok'ra tunnels.

* * *

><p>"Selmak!" Jolinar smiled at the beautiful, dark-haired woman in front of her. "It is so good to see you - and Serinna."<p>

"Likewise." Selmak gave her a thin smile.

"Something is wrong." Jolinar observed, worried.

Selmak nodded. "I bring much bad news from the tunnels, but that is not why the Council sent me here."

"Official matters first, then."

"According to your latest report. Zipacna may be considering to give up his long-term alliance with Apophis, and strengthen the ties with Ra. That _must not_ be allowed to happen! The Apophis/Zipacna block is the _only _real adversary Ra has among the System Lords. If that is diminished it will make our fight much harder. With Apophis the only real Goa'uld opposition left, Ra will surely be able to convince the other System Lords to remove this obstacle."

"Yes, I fear that as well. The problem is Zipacna's new queen, Zita. He is quite enamored with her, and listens to her advice. I believe she is Ra's spawn, probably with Nut. I also suspect she was sent with just the intention of turning Zipacna's head and make him falter in his allegiance with Apophis."

"She must be removed. Not only that, it must be _obvious _she was a traitor, conspiring to harm not only Apophis, but Zipacna as well. Otherwise, Zipacna may be driven further into Ra's group if Zita is killed."

Jolinar sighed deeply. "And I suppose that will be _my_ problem to solve."

"You _do _have Zipacna's ear - and knows more about his domain than even himself."

"I do not know how to do this, but I suppose I shall try." Jolinar looked unhappy. "Now, after these _official_ bad news, I gather it is time for more _private_, bad news."

"I am sorry I am not the bringer of more happy tidings." Selmak said, looking apologetic.

"Give me a few moments. I shall order us some sweet wine and honey-cakes." Jolinar touched the button calling a servant.

Less than 15 minutes later, the small table between them held a large carafe of sweet wine, glasses, and a plate full of honey-cakes.

"Now I feel better prepared to listen to whatever it is that happened in the tunnels." Jolinar said, sipping from her glass.

"I fear it will be especially traumatic to you, given your association with the Tok'ra involved. They are - or were, for at least one of them - all in Egeria's last clutch, which you helped take care off."

Jolinar looked very worried. "What happened?"

"Anise was severely wounded in a laboratory accident, caused by a malfunction in a device she was studying. The device was given to us by a relatively primitive - but evolving - culture who calls themselves the Aschen. They claimed to have found it in the ruins of some world or other, and wanted to know if it could be used for power generation - which it _does_ seem to have been meant for. However, we suspect the Aschen sabotaged it on purpose, somehow introducing an instability which made it explode when Anise connected it to her testing equipment."

"Did Anise survive? What about her host, Kinna?"

"Yes, Anise survived, but she is still in a healing tank. She should be ready to take a new host within weeks. However, Kinna did not, and neither did their assistant, Kertak. He was closer to the explosion, and he and his host were killed instantly. It was only because Anise had placed this laboratory on an uninhabited moon, and with only her group of scientists present, that the explosion did not cause more injuries."

"They will be mourned and missed deeply." Jolinar closed her eyes, thinking of her friends.

"I am sorry to have to bring you these sad news. Unfortunately, there is more. As you know, Lantash's host Sivnik was killed during a trading mission to Lohana about a year ago. It was an animal attack - they have vicious, huge cat-like animals, as you know - and one of the inhabitants of that world volunteered to be Lantash's new host."

"Yes, I remember. I think the young man's name is Nemura?"

"It is. About a week ago, they - and two other Tok'ra, Korra and Sikan - went on a reconnaissance mission to one of Cronus's worlds, and all went well until they were about to return home. Then a group of Jaffa attacked them, with some sort of new, mounted weapon. It was large, and could not be moved around, but it was very powerful and shot rapid fire - perhaps meant for auto-defense, but now the Jaffa used it for attacking Lantash and the others. Korra was hit, but it was only by the most grazing of shots, so they all made it through the chaapa'ai. That is, Korra reports they all _entered_ the chaapa'ai, but he was the only one who came out of it. Our scientists speculate weapons fire may have hit the chaapa'ai just as our people entered it, and caused it to malfunction, perhaps making the wormhole 'jump'."

"What does that mean? Lantash and Sikan never came through?" Jolinar felt cold. "But Korra will be well?"

"Korra is already healed, however if our scientists are correct, Lantash and Sikan could have been sent _anywhere_."

"But they are alive?"

"There is no way to know. Korra was thrown out from the wormhole with quite a lot of force, so they could be wounded - if they actually made it out another chaapa'ai. As well, there are many Goa'uld worlds which would be unfortunate places for a Tok'ra to end up."

"This is troublesome news indeed, old friend."

-  
>After Selmak had left, with promises to report to Jolinar as soon as there was any news of Lantash or Sikan, Jolinar forcefully made herself focus on the problem at hand. Disclosing Zita as the traitor she was.<p>

*If we are certain she receives orders from Ra, could we not just eavesdrop on her conversation?* Lisha suggested.

*I doubt she would be careless enough to give us the chance, nor do I think they are in contact often. It would be too dangerous.*

*There are Tok'ra undercover at Ra's court, are there not?*

*Yes.*

*Could we not then have one of them contact her, pretending to have orders to her from Ra? And so make sure this conversation is recorded.*

*We could, but she doubtless would not receive a transmission from just anybody at Ra's court. The communication would have to be marked with a specific cipher.*

*Which could be stolen, the transmission forged...*

*True. I will make contact with Sina. I believe she is in charge of our operatives in Ra's domain.

-  
>Lisha's idea turned out to work well. An operative at Ra's court succeeded in the very dangerous task of stealing an encryption key from Ra, and he contacted Zita, pretending to represent Ra. Zita was suspicious at first, but since the transmission was encoded with a cipher only known to Ra, she allowed herself to be convinced. She agreed to another communication in three days, where she would receive further orders.<p>

This conversation was recorded, and Zita could be heard guaranteeing to break up the alliance between Apophis and Zipacna and bring the latter into Ra's fold. She furthermore reported on her progress. After that, all that was needed was to allow Zipacna to see the transmission, which Jolinar said had been recorded by accident by one of her agents.

Zipacna became furious and called Zita to him. After showing the recording, she had paled and everyone had known it was true. She had admitted her guilt, but demanded to be released. Zipacna had wanted nothing more than to cut off her head, but that would likely have resulted in a war with Ra - one that would have brought most of the rest of the System Lords down on Zipacna as well, so he had managed to restrain himself. He would not even be able to expel her, as _that _too would be taken as an insult against Ra's daughter.

In the end, he chose the only option he had, short of having her assassinated - which would have been a dangerous, and extremely costly thing to do. He put her in a palace on a nearby planet, with lots of servants and luxuries, but no Stargate. He controlled all transports in and out, and while she was want for nothing, she also had no way of contacting anyone without Zipacna's knowledge. It was an expensive solution, but a necessary one.


	20. War and Power

Chapter summary: Jolinar fights several battles, and she continues to be successful at gathering intelligence for the Tok'ra.

* * *

><p>Over the next years, Jolinar fought several battles with neighboring Goa'uld. The fights were mostly border skirmishes, though. The larger confrontations Jolinar usually fought together with the other allies of Zipacna. Her empire were getting larger, and she had more responsibilities. This meant it more often than not were Jalen who handled her forces in battles - unless, of course, two wars required their attention at the same time, as happened once.<p>

Lord Tewa was an ally of Cronus, and Jolinar's closest neighbor among those who were not in some way affiliated with either Apophis or Zipacna. She was more powerful than most minor System Lords, though not quite strong enough to be a full System Lord. She very much wanted to be one, though, and the peace between her and her neighbors was always an uneasy one.

Jolinar's intelligence network reported on Tewa regularly. It was important to keep an eye on players such as her, and one day Jolinar got the information Tewa was building her military and seemed to be preparing for an attack. She had recently allied with a minor Goa'uld, Sehaw, and that was always something to be vary of.

Over the next several months, Tewa built her forces. Jolinar tried to get a spy in at her court - a slave who was loyal to the Tok'ra - but the slave was captured and killed after only a few weeks. It was obvious Tewa was both suspicious and vigilant. Fortunately, she had not suspected the slave of working for the Tok'ra, merely killed him for working for 'Lord Siwa'.

Tewa had complained about the spy, but not overly much. It was not as if spies were a rare thing, and it _was_ only a human. Who knew if he had not just _claimed _he worked for Siwa, in order to stop the torture. Such things happened.

Almost a year had passed, when suddenly Jolinar got reports Tewa was on the move. The Goa'uld and her ally attacked two of Jolinar's planets at the same time - Nirra and Kiwh.

Since neither Apophis nor Zipacna wanted to risk a war with Cronus at the time - and since Cronus clearly felt the same - the confrontation would not be allowed to escalate above minor System Lord level.

It also meant Jolinar could not expect assistance from anyone, not even the other minor System Lords, allied with the same master as her. It would be too risky. Had it been someone much stronger than Jolinar that attacked her, Zipacna and her other allies would have _had _to help her. As it was, she was alone.

Besides, it was well known they would rather see her fail, in the hopes of picking up some parts of her domain.

Jolinar sent Jalen with her Jaffa to defend Nirra, while she, herself rallied her fleet. By now, she had three Alkesh and more than a hundred death gliders. The problem with the latter was that only about 50 were stationed at Kiwh, and with no Ha'tak to move them, she could get no more in place. The death-gliders did not have hyper-drive.

Her three Alkesh and 50 death-gliders would have to do. The enemy had an Ha'tak - likely with a full contingent of death-gliders - and one Alkesh. It was not an even match, but she was a skilled tactician and had lead inferior forces to victory before. She would do so again.

-  
>"Be ready to leave the hiding place and fire at these coordinates as soon as the Ha'tak gets within range." Jolinar ordered, sending the coordinates along with the command. "Then follow the plan <em>exactly<em> as I said."

"Yes, my Lord."

Her First Prime went to enter in the coordinates as Jolinar sat down in the command chair. This ship, along with her two other Alkesh, were hiding behind the largest of the two moons orbiting Kiwh.

As per her command, the three Alkesh, followed by the death-gliders, flew out from the shadow of the moon and fired at the Ha'tak. They got off several shots each before they had to flee.

Jolinar checked the read-outs, noticing the shield had only weakened imperceptibly on the Ha'tak. It would soon be back at full strength. Tewa would feel overconfident and not suspect anything. It would be easy to get her to chase Jolinar's ships.

It happened just as Jolinar had expected. Tewa followed the enemy ships with both her Ha'tak and Alkesh, and Jolinar smirked, as her ships flew towards the planned position. One of her Alkesh's took a direct hit, eliminating its shields completely.

Jolinar considered ordering it away, both to save the lives of those aboard, and to be able to repair it later. However, she could not risk any of Tewa's ships breaking off and following it instead, so she ordered it to continue fighting.

Jolinar's ships drew their unsuspecting prey _exactly_ where she wanted them. Suddenly, she stopped and ordered her ships to fly straight up and away. Tewa's Ha'tak was not quite as maneuverable, and the Goa'uld soon found herself in the middle of a mine-field placed there by Jolinar. Everywhere big explosions lit up the sky, and Tewa's Alkesh was caught in it as well. The smaller ship did not have nearly as strong shields as the Ha'tak, and it only took a few explosions before it was defenseless and burning.

The shields of the Ha'tak grew clearly weaker, then disappeared, and Jolinar ordered her ships in for the kill before Tewa had time to turn her weapons towards the attacking enemy. Jolinar had programmed the mines to recognize her own ships, so she could fly among them with little risk.

"Fire!" She ordered, and her ships all opened fire on the Ha'tak.

Without shields it could not handle the steady barrage of hits for long, and soon small explosions and fires could be seen on the ship. Jolinar kept pounding at it, and it soon turned to run. It did not make it to hyperspace, though. Hitting another mine on the way, the ship began breaking up, and lost the ability to maneuver completely. It flew with high speed towards the planet Kiwh, partly burning up in the atmosphere before the rest of it crashed with a large explosion.

Jolinar hoped it had not hit the few major populated areas, but from its trajectory she was almost certain it had not.

The remaining enemy death-gliders could be handled easily, and soon less than ten were left. The Jaffa in those signaled their surrender, and Jolinar accepted, knowing Zipacna would probably expect to receive a 'gift'. While she very much suspected the Jaffa would have preferred the relatively easy death in space to the fate that awaited them at Zipacna's hands, she had little choice if she did not wish to draw his wrath to her, or even make him suspect her of being a Tok'ra.

-  
>Meanwhile, Jalen had successfully defended Nirra with very few casualties, and this double victory resulted in Jolinar gaining a planet. She easily took the nearest of Tewa's, after she had been killed in the battle. Tewa's former ally had taken over the rest of her planets, and no one felt like contesting that.<p>

Jolinar celebrated her victory with a small party for her allies. Zipacna did not feel it important enough to show up, of course, but he sent her one hundred Jaffa to replenish her forces. More over, he allowed her to graciously buy an Alkesh from him at half price.

So, over all Jolinar had gained both power and influence, but more importantly, her neighbors did not feel like attacking her again, having now decided she was a strong player.

-  
>Most of the battles she had to fight over the years were actually initiated by Zipacna. She - and all other minor Goa'uld - had to follow the plans of their liege lord, even at their own expense. This was because they could not attack their fellow vassals with impunity.<p>

At least they had protection from the more powerful Goa'uld, whom almost certainly would have conquered them otherwise. This was the main reason minor Goa'uld allowed themselves to be controlled like this.

The Tok'ra were pleased with Jolinar's work. She - and the other Tok'ra she had helped introduce to Zipacna and his allies - continued to gather intelligence. This enabled the Tok'ra to better keep these Goa'uld from gaining power.

Zipacna was also satisfied with Jolinar - or 'Lord Siwa' - and the intelligence she provided him with, not knowing the Tok'ra partially controlled his and Apophis's actions.

Because Zipacna found Jolinar to be one of his most useful and promising underlings, he brought her to a summit for Ra's 'adversaries'. Though they had long since ceased to be active enemies of the Supreme System Lord and actually had treaties and agreements with him. Effectively assuring they would never take any steps to threaten his supremacy.

This was a perfect opportunity for Jolinar to spy on several Goa'uld she would otherwise never meet. Especially since they celebrated themselves with a sumptuous banquet after the official part of the summit, allowing Jolinar to listen in on many a drunken conversation.

Like most people, the Goa'uld tended to boast of their riches, power, and conquests, and while they certainly made many ridiculous claims which were pure bragging, Jolinar also heard many truths the Goa'uld would probably have considered too secret, had they been sober.

The banquet was held on one of Apophis's planets, at a pleasure palace of his. As Ra's most determined rival, he was the host of the whole summit. Jolinar had never been to this world before, and she had seen only few palace's that surpassed this when it came to expensive - and over the top - decorations.

Everything was constructed of marble, semi-precious stone, or gold. As she walked the hallways, she looked at the opulent paintings on all the walls, the expensive, overly decorated furniture, made from exotic wood, covered in carvings. It reminded her of Ra's palace on his main home world - the one he used for showing off.

Jolinar was amused Ra's rival had chosen to model _his _pleasure palace after Ra's famous one, and she wondered idly if he had constructed a garden like the one Ra had, as well.

*We should return to the main room. The banquet is about to start, if I am not mistaken.* Lisha pointed out.

*You are correct. Thank you for reminding me!*

Jolinar hurried back to the room with the long tables, now filled with delicious food and drink. She walked up to Apophis with a dignified air and bowed deeply to him. As the host of the evenings celebration, she had to greet him first. She then bowed to Zipacna, and a couple of other higher ranking Goa'uld, before she walked to her seat.

She would be sitting at Zipacna's table, which was an honour, even if she had to sit at the far end. It suited her well - she had no great desire to spend the evening listening to either him or Apophis. Besides, there were little new confidential information to gain there and she would prefer a chance at overhearing some _new_ secrets.

She politely greeted the Goa'uld sitting near her, recognizing one of them as a vassal of Zipacna's brother Cabrakan. He introduced himself as Nacon. The other nearby Goa'uld also turned out to be vassals of Cabrakan, with the exception of one of them - Meret - who served Tauret.

They did as they often did in such situations; Jolinar kept her attention on the food and drink -and on the conversations, making sure to make comments in the right places, both steering the discussions in directions she wanted them to, and making sure to appear harmless.

Meanwhile, Lisha concentrated on other, nearby conversations, trying to pick up useful information from Goa'uld who thought no one was listening. This tactic usually paid off, and today was no exception.

-  
>Jolinar and Lisha had barely arrived on Terweh, before she received word Sestor was under attack by a large force. It was Sehaw - the Goa'uld who had been allied with Tewa, and who together with her had attacked Nirra and Kiwh several years ago.<p>

Unfortunately, Jalen was away on one of her infrequent trips to a Tok'ra base. She was currently the Tok'ra in Zipacna's domain who was responsible for reporting in detail and answering any questions the local Tok'ra Council had about everything that happened in this area. She also was the one to receive any new orders for all of them. It was safer having one Tok'ra - working as a lowly underling - return to the tunnels now and then, than it was for all to go, especially if those Tok'ra had higher positions.

As quickly as possible, Jolinar marshaled her forces and marched on Sestor. She sent a large contingent off in her Alkesh's, and when they were in orbit, she sent the rest of her Jaffa through the Stargate to Sestor. All was poised for a two-pronged attack.

It was high time they arrived. Sehaw had killed the defenders and taken Sestor. Knowing well he would not be allowed to keep it, he had started plundering everything he could and destroying what he would not be able to bring with him.

He had even given an order to the Jaffa that they could do what they wanted to the population - as long as no one was alive when they left - which meant they raped, pillaged, and murdered. Already a quarter of the population was dead, the rest in complete panic, scattered over a large area in their attempt to hide from the enemy Jaffa.

Jolinar had arrived sooner than Sehaw had expected, and he had also not counted on a two-sided attack, both from above and through the Stargate. His forces were quickly conquered, and the Goa'uld himself only just managed to escape with his life. All his Jaffa were slaughtered.

It would be some time before he could attack anyone again, but at what cost had this victory been won? Jolinar stayed at the local fortress while she had her First Prime do a census of the population and the planet itself. How many had been killed? How did the cities and villages look? What about resources - had the naquadah and other mines been attacked?

* * *

><p>Go here if you want to see a picture of LishaJolinar on their ha'tak: http : / / roeskvanat . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d3s7sws


	21. Emergencies

Chapter summary: While Jolinar is trying to rebuild an attacked planet and help the population, a Tok'ra arrives with request for aid to another planet.

* * *

><p>*Two of the mines have collapsed - a gold mine and the richest of the naquadah mines. Sabotage. We will have to get them back up and running as quickly as possible.* Jolinar remarked, studying the report she had received.<p>

*Is the population not more important?* Lisha pointed out.

*It is - in a perfect universe.* Jolinar sighed. *But if our richest naquadah mine does not yield anything this year, Zipacna will be angry and demand I punish the population. I will help the people here as much as possible - send them food and help to rebuild. I can always explain that my goal is to restore the work force as quickly as possible.*

*Of course.* Lisha looked around. *This place needs repair too.*

*Yes, Sehaw did a lot of damage while trying to steal anything even remotely of value from this place. Well, in this case he may have done us a favour. The place was ugly before, and we can now choose our own decorations and style.*

*It is too bad Sehaw got away.*

*Too bad indeed.* Jolinar sighed again.

-  
>Back home again on Terweh, Jolinar dispatched additional aid to Sestor - explaining it all away as her honest attempt to get the slaves in prime condition for work in the mine, as quickly as possible. Zipacna even commended her on her vigilance, which she found amusing.<p>

Life had only just returned to normal, when one of her servants announced the arrival of a Lord, asking for an audience. She had presented herself as 'Lord Rihnak' - a name Jolinar recognized as Selmak's alias.

Jolinar ordered her servant to send in the guest - and then leave them alone. It had been a long time since she last spoke to her old friend, and she intended to enjoy every moment.

Before the servant left, Jolinar had told him to make sure a worthy dinner was prepared for them, and that they should serve some of her best wine, produced in the famous vineyards of Nirra.

"Hello, Selmak." Jolinar said, smiling a little sadly at the woman who had just entered. She did not recognize the host. "My condolences for Serinna."

"Jolinar, Lisha. Hello - and thank you. Serinna is deeply missed, my old friend." Selmak sighed, still mourning her former host. "This is Saroosh, my new host."

"Lisha and I both look forward to talking to her." Jolinar bowed her head lightly, in both greeting and respect.

She looked at the older woman. Saroosh seemed to be in her late 50's, maybe early 60's. She looked like a warm and happy person - someone Jolinar would get along well with. She hoped she would get the chance. The life of a Tok'ra was dangerous, and while Jolinar had already been undercover a long time, she might easily be undercover for just as long still. Someone becoming host as late in the life as Saroosh, would likely only survive another 150 years or so.

"Saroosh was an elder in a village on the planet Tanor, which I and a group of other Tok'ra were visiting. We hoped to trade, and were caught in an attack when Cabrakan decided to take the planet from Morrigan. It was a brutal fight, with many dead, and more who would have wished they were. To make a long story short - Serinna was mortally wounded, and Saroosh volunteered, saving my life."

"Then we owe Saroosh much gratitude and thanks. I do not now how the Tok'ra would manage without your wisdom and tempering words, Selmak. There are far too many hot-heads among us - myself included, I am sad to say."

Selmak chuckled. "You flatter me. You would do just fine - though the Council _do_need someone to be the compassionate and sensible one. The local Council has been controlled by the likes of Delek and Ren'al for far too long. I will return to my duties there after this mission."

"I believe we shall all be grateful for that." Jolinar smiled. "Tell me, what brings you here? Sadly, I dare not believe it is just to talk and catch up on old times."

"No, it is not. The population of Tanor is suffering. The attack left them unable to feed themselves in the coming winter, and the Council hopes you might be able to provide some emergency aid."

Jolinar nodded. "Perhaps. How big is the population?"

"Unfortunately, much smaller than it once was. Less than 7000 still lives, out of the more than 20000 who inhabited the world before the attack."

"I will be able to provide help for those. However, I need to at least _pretend _it is a trade - and one that is to my advantage - or Zipacna will become suspicious. It is too large an amount for him to overlook it. His treasurer pays an amazing amount of attention to details."

"Zipacna is greedy, you mean. He fears his minions will try to cheat him out of his tribute." Selmak sighed. "Tanor has little of value, except for naquadah, but the mines need extensive repair before they can be reopened." She was quiet for a moment. "Saroosh suggests her planet could trade exotic wood, if you are interested - and we can find someone to log it, as it is quite far from the chaapa'ai. They do have large forests of a type of tree which produces very beautiful wood."

"It is not a bad idea. I could claim I need new furniture in all my palaces - and that I want it made of this particular wood. Yes, that might work! I can even find some people to help with the logging."

"Then the problem is solved?"

"I believe it is."

"With the official matters handled, I have good news as well. As you know, Sikan - the Tok'ra who along with Lantash went missing after the accident with the chaapa'ai - was found about ten years ago."

"Yes, I remember. He had been thrown out of the chaapa'ai on a planet belonging to the Goa'uld Morrigan, and had been taken prisoner. He had managed to escape, but the planet he had been taken to had no chaapa'ai, so he lived with other escaped prisoners on a remote island for more than 60 years."

Selmak nodded. "He was very pleased when he was finally found."

"Wait..." Jolinar suddenly looked excited. "Why are you mentioning this now? Has Lantash perhaps been found as well?"

Selmak smiled. "Yes, he has. A month ago, he walked out of the chaapa'ai on Tollan, since he could not expect any of the Tok'ra bases to still be in the same location, after that many years."

"Where has he _been_?"

"On a planet called Silvana. They are pretty xenophobic, and so they had closed themselves of from the rest of the Galaxy centuries ago, when they freed themselves from the local Goa'uld. They are a sentient, avian race, deeply distrusting of outsiders."

"I hope Lantash let his host speak, or they would have thought him a Goa'uld."

"They _did _think him a Goa'uld, however the reason for his original capture and imprisonment was an unfortunate misunderstanding. In any case, they soon discovered he was the same species as the Goa'uld, and it was only their deep-rooted aversion of taking life, which kept them from killing him. They would not listen to his assurances he was not Goa'uld, though, and would not free him."

"How did he get out?"

"After about 25 years - in a reasonably comfortable prison, I might add, as they do not believe in mistreating anyone, regardless of who they are - there was a natural disaster. An earthquake left many wounded, and as fate would have it, a school had been hit hard and more than thirty of their young ones were mortally wounded. When Lantash heard, he told the Silvanans he would probably be able to save at least some of them with his healing device. They agreed to let him out and attempt it."

"Did he succeed?"

"Yes, Lantash is surprisingly talented with a healing device, enough so that he should consider assisting the healers in the tunnels - when he returns from his current mission. In any case, he succeeded in saving the lives of all the children, though he worked himself to exhaustion. The Silvanans were _very _grateful and decided to believe his story. He was released, but it was another almost 60 years before he managed to convince them to allow him to leave through their chaapa'ai."

"Poor Lantash! It cannot have been pleasant being stranded there for so long!"

"Well, better than were Sikan was stranded, but you are correct. However, the Silvanans are quite advanced, and Lantash and Nemura were allowed to study their technology and history while they were there. As a result, the Tok'ra have gotten improved detection technology for our scanners, and our stealth technology has been improved tremendously, resulting in tunnels that are even more difficult to detect. It masks almost all energy signatures - even the presence of refined naquadah!"

"That is certainly a worthy result! Lantash should be proud!"

"He was quite happy - until the Council 'suggested' he volunteer to be the Tok'ra ambassador to the Silvanans for the next Silvanan moon-cycle - which is 35 years! Apparently, they are not yet ready to accept other off-worlders to their planet, and the Tok'ra are very interested in improving the friendship with this people - no doubt in the hopes of more advanced technology."

"Well, we all have to accept some personal sacrifices for the cause..."

"Lantash _did_ eventually agree, and he left for his post yesterday."

"I cannot say I have ever thought of him as a diplomat. He must have changed much." Jolinar looked surprised.

"Not at all, actually. Nemura has control much of the time, but the Silvanans actually enjoy Lantash's honesty."

"Clearly, they are more alien than we thought! Now, I have arranged for dinner...I assume I can convince you to stay? There will be various local delicacies, and all the wine you can drink - of my very best kind!"

"I will _definitively _stay!" Selmak said, her eyes twinkling.


	22. Found out

Chapter summary: Zipacna discovers Jolinar is a Tok'ra, and she flees.

* * *

><p>The years passed without anyone suspecting Jolinar of anything, until one day when she got a surprise visit.<p>

"Lord Pheta, welcome."

Malek bowed. "My Lord Siwa. I bring important news, which is for your ears alone."

Jolinar turned to her Jaffa. "Leave us."

When they had left, she motioned to Malek to begin speaking.

"Terrible news, Jolinar! Fek'lhr - the Goa'uld who you appointed to rule Nirra - has discovered I am Tok'ra - and that _you _personally secured my position for me!"

"How?" Jolinar said, feeling fear creep up her spine.

"We have a leak. One of the human couriers we have used for transporting messages was captured and tortured. We must assume Fek'lhr knows that at least the two of us are Tok'ra - and that he perhaps suspects Jalen as well."

"We must get rid of Fek'lhr immediately!"

"I already tried - when he came to gloat. He did not even try to blackmail me. He had brought several Jaffa with him, and I was alone. Had not my Jaffa arrived and Fek'lhr decided fleeing was a better option, I would not be here now."

"So, we must assume Zipacna either already knows or soon will. We must make our escape immediately. I will find Jalen and then remove any evidence of our true identities. You inform the Tok'ra of what has transpired, should we fail to escape. Then we will all leave - hopefully."

Jolinar hurried to contact Jalen, then went straight to the computers. She downloaded the encrypted contents to a data-crystal, then destroyed the computers so nothing could be found.

Malek and Jalen had together taken care of a few other things that could not be allowed to fall in the wrong hands, and then met Jolinar in her private chambers.

"My Jaffa has just told me a large contingent of Jaffa from Zipacna has arrived through the chaapa'ai, together with Lord Fek'lhr. They should be here within 30 minutes. We cannot flee that way, so we will have to go by ship."

Having agreed on a plan, they quickly - though without appearing rushed - went to Jolinar's spaceport where they entered the Alkesh that was standing there. Minutes later they took off before anyone had a chance to stop them.

When they had cleared the opening in the roof, they sped out of the atmosphere. Detecting no other ships, they began to relax a bit. However, it was not until they entered hyperspace they could feel truly safe.

Jolinar activated the autopilot and leaned back.

"I have sent an untraceable message to all our operatives in Zipacna's and Apophis's domains, telling them to hide anything suspicious and be ready to denounce all three of us if anyone should inquire."

Knowing it would only be a matter of time before the entire fleet of Zipacna was on their tail, they hurried towards the nearest other planet with a Stargate. They would have liked to fly on to a place where it was possible to hide the Alkesh and be able to perhaps reuse it one day, but that was not an option.

When they shortly after left hyperspace above one of Zipacna's poorer planets - with a Stargate and a small population, but no permanent Goa'uld presence - they detected a massive signature on the screen. Ships were coming, and fast!

This was not the only surprise. It turned out an Ha'tak was hiding behind the shadow of one of the nearest planets in the system. The Goa'uld had anticipated their move! A lucky shot from the Ha'tak sent the Alkesh spinning, and another shot removed the rest of their shields and caused several explosions. They had to abandon ship, and fast!

They ran for the ring transporters and ringed down to the nearest platform. It turned out to be beside a temple - luckily without any Jaffa nearby. Fortunately, there were a forest nearby, which the small group of Tok'ra hurried to hide in. Hopefully, the Goa'uld would eventually give up the search. However, that was unlikely to happen anytime soon, but perhaps they would be able to sneak past the Jaffa guarding the Stargate.

-  
>It was almost a month later when Jolinar and the others managed to overpower the few remaining Jaffa guarding the Stargate, and dial out. After a stop-over on another planet, to throw off anyone that might have seen the coordinates, they arrived on the planet of the Tok'ra base they belonged to.<p>

"There does not seem to be anyone here." Malek said, after they had made a quick sweep.

The place where the ring transporter had been, held no traces of there ever having been an entrance. The same was true for the secret back door.

"No, they must have moved the base while we were out of communications." Jolinar concluded. "Not entirely surprising. As far as they know, we might have been captured and forced to give up the location.

"That is probably the case for all bases and outposts. We also cannot risk making contact to any of the Tok'ra operatives undercover right now. Not when we do not know how compromised we are." Jalen pointed out.

"True. I suggest we go to an Asgard Protected Planet and access the emergency box there. It will contain the coordinates for a Tok'ra base." Jolinar suggested.

The others agreed, and Malek entered the glyphs.

After the Asgard entered exceptions for the Tok'ra into all their devices, the Tok'ra had hid data about at least one of their bases or outposts on each of the Protected Planets. The data was updated as soon as it had become obsolete, so lost Tok'ra could always find their way home.

Of course, no Goa'uld or Jaffa could ever go there because of the Asgard traps. Moreover, a human slave or even a former host could not retrieve the information because a scanner device ensured that only someone with a symbiote could access the data.

They could send a human slave to fetch the information, if knowledge about it was forced from a Tok'ra, though. To avoid this eventuality, the information was only accessible by someone with a symbiote - there was even a scanner installed to check that there was actually a symbiote present, so a former host would not work.

They arrived on the planet Paviken shortly after midnight. It was very dark. If the planet had any moons, none were up. All was quiet, and the Tok'ra found their way to the almost invisible door set in the mountainside, which led to the room containing the information they had come for. As soon as Malek touched the opening mechanism, a beam played over him, scanning him. The door opened noiselessly, and they entered the chamber.

Malek put his hand on a pad on the wall, and a holographic screen appeared, flashing the glyphs for a planet, along with the name of the commander there.

"We are going to Tehvak's base." He told the others.


	23. In the Tunnels

Chapter summary: Lisha/Jolinar are back home in the tunnels - for a short while.

* * *

><p>After having been debriefed, Malek and Jalen both left for the new location of their normal base, while Jolinar decided to stay here on a temporary assignment, in a newly grown room.<p>

Jolinar had few, if any, personal items on her usual base - and, in truth, she had never really belonged to any one base. She had been on missions most of the time, except for the years she had lived on the planet where she had helped raise Egeria's youngest children.

She and Lisha agreed one base could be as good as another, so they became tentatively assigned to this one.

-  
>*It is nice to be here in the tunnels, among fellow Tok'ra, after having been undercover for so long.* Jolinar observed drowsily.<p>

They were taking a relaxing bath and the warm, scented water was almost putting them to sleep. It had been a hard month while they were stranded on that planet, hiding from Zipacna's Jaffa. They were in need of several days of rest, and they were currently on indefinite leave.

Lisha nodded, relishing the feeling of finally being able to be in control for more than a few minutes.

*It _is_ a pleasant place, these tunnels. I have barely visited any of the Tok'ra bases before as you know.* Lisha sighed. *You have been undercover for 455 years! First about 160 years under Cronus. Then, I became your host and we have been an underling of Zipacna's for...nearly 300 years...*

*295...* Jolinar commented, sleepily.

*As if _that_ difference mattered!* Lisha snorted. *In any case, after being away for _that _long, you must enjoy being back in the tunnels, even if it is another base!*

*I do. Very much. It is pleasant not to have to be on guard the whole time, and nice not to have to pretend to be a Goa'uld. It is tiresome, if necessary. Unpleasant to be reminded of how easy it is for us - some of us, at least - to play this role. The things we sometimes have to do - abhorrent! Though, it is always worse for the host, I admit.*

They finished their bath and put on the much more modest clothing the Tok'ra wore, unusually subdued to their eyes after the Goa'uld outfits they had worn for so long. They then went to the mess hall for dinner before it was time to sleep.

Grabbing some food and drink, not really caring what, they looked around for an empty seat. Spotting one, they went there, sitting down.

Jolinar knew most of the Tok'ra here, though none closely and many of them only in passing. There were perhaps one or two on the base - Tehvak included - who considered her more than an 'acquaintance', but they both had jobs which would keep them busy most of the time.

Besides, she had been away for 455 years. She had had _some_ talk with other Tok'ra from time to time, but not a lot. While it might eventually be nice with _some_ company, for now, they both felt it was quite enough just to be back in the relative safety of the Tok'ra tunnels.

They both had to admit it would probably take them some time to get used to being around so many who knew who she was and were friendly, and to not always having to rely only on yourself.

-  
>After staying there for nearly a month, they were getting used to life in the tunnels. Jolinar and Lisha helped putting intelligence reports in order. They streamed in constantly, and it was an important job - which Jolinar soon realized she hated with a passion.<p>

Lisha took care of it most of the time, as she found reading the reports interesting. Jolinar tried to sleep or think of other things, but she quickly grew restless and they had to take regular breaks.

Now and then, they would spend an evening talking with some of the other Tok'ra on the base - or playing a game. Life was peaceful...and Jolinar was getting seriously bored.

Lisha did not want to take on another long-term mission, which might easily stretch out for more than the rest of her life, but she eventually agreed to shorter missions.

It was not a full week after they had reported their decision to Tehvak, when they were called to his office.

"Jolinar...Lisha. We need an operative for a shorter mission to Bastet's court."

"Bastet has done very little for the last many centuries - why are we interested in her?" Jolinar wondered.

"That has changed. From what little information we have about her, she seems to be considering an alliance with Kali, and they may be planning to go to war with Olokun, in order to conquer several of the planets near Bastet's border - at the very least Gwortak, with the extremely rich naquadah mines there. We need someone to keep an eye on her. If both the alliance and the war succeeds, Bastet could become very powerful."

"She is a dangerous, cunning - and _unpredictable_ Goa'uld."

"That is very true - which is why we need an experienced operative."

"Like me."

"Yes. It would have to be a 5-10 year long mission. Not _very _short, but certainly no where near the centuries long missions you have been on before."

*What do you say? Will you rather we decline this? Bastet _is _dangerous, and it is for a longer time than we wanted. It is your choice.*

*Yes, but if we do not do it, they will send someone else, someone less qualified. They have no one suitable available right now. Besides, it _is_ a challenge.*

*I agree.* Jolinar looked at Tehvak, who patiently waited for them to come to an agreement. "We will do it."


	24. Undercover at Bastet's Court

Chapter summary: Lisha/Jolinar goes on a short-term mission - to be undercover at Bastet's court.

Warning: some sexual references, and people who are sex slaves

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Bastet had never met Jolinar face to face, so it was highly unlikely they would be recognized.<p>

Bastet was a somewhat mysterious Goa'uld, who liked to disappear almost completely from any and all official Goa'uld dealings from time to time. Sometimes she did so for many centuries, staying only inside her own domain.

She always appeared again, usually in a stronger position, because of a new weapon or a new ally. She was unpredictable, an anomaly, among the otherwise predictable Goa'uld.

The Tok'ra had not succeeded in placing an operative with her before - at least, not one who had not been discovered very quickly.

Bastet could appear to be almost gentle, then turn around and be completely ruthless. She was as infamous for her massacres - sometimes seemingly unprovoked - as she was for her many sex slaves and the orgies she often held.

Being undercover at her court was not something the Tok'ra had an easy time finding volunteers for, but Jolinar felt confident she had the experience to pull it off.

-  
>Already the next morning, Lisha and Jolinar prepared to leave for Bastet's home world. They had chosen to dress in clothing in the Egyptian style favoured by Bastet.<p>

Having ensured all was as it should be, Jolinar walked through the Stargate, to go to a market and pick up several presents - slaves in particular - for Bastet. She spent several hours choosing the best and most suitable gifts for this particular Goa'uld's tastes. She just hoped the data the Tok'ra had on Bastet was correct.

Finally, she was ready, and proceeded to Bastet's planet accompanied by a hired guard, servants carrying a multitude of gifts, and a group of exotic slaves, both male and female.

Jolinar had picked one of them to be her lo'tar, and would present the rest as gifts for Bastet, who was fond of young slaves for her large harem. Jolinar had been assured the slaves were very skilled and pleasing in every way, having been bred for generations for the purpose.

She hoped the many and lavish gifts would make her seem more important, and help her gain a position. If the sketchy data was correct, Bastet was currently in need of several underlings. Jolinar hoped it was so.

Truth be told, Jolinar did not enjoy the fact she was bringing these young men and women to a life as sex slaves, especially knowing how this 'occupation' had affected Lantash's poor first host, Sivnik. She tried to comfort herself with the knowledge that Bastet was not known to be cruel to her sex slaves, not like Nepthys, for instance - and that they could supposedly get relatively high positions - for humans - if they were skilled.

Lisha added that these were not caught on some planet, having lived a normal life until then, but had been bred and trained with the specific purpose of serving as sex slaves to the Goa'uld - in other words, they would have suffered the same fate whether or not Jolinar had bought them. Nevertheless, neither Lisha nor Jolinar were happy with the situation, necessary as it may be.

Arriving on the planet, Jolinar was immediately met by Bastet's Jaffa, demanding to know her business. This particular Goa'uld always kept the Stargate heavily guarded by very vigilant Jaffa.

Jolinar gave the leader an arrogant look.

"How _dare_ you stand in my way? I am Lord Tesak, and I wish to see your Lord Bastet. _Immediately_!"

The Jaffa visibly paled under Jolinar's gaze and harsh words, seeming to almost shrink away.

"Yes, my Lord. Please come this way." He bowed respectfully to her.

Audacity worked, and they soon stood before Bastet, bowing deeply to the Goa'uld Lord.

"Lord Bastet, I am Lord Tesak. It is an honour to finally stand here before you. I have heard much about you, and for the last several hundred years it has been my deepest wish to serve you. Please, accept these insignificant gifts as a token of my wish to serve." Jolinar motioned to the slaves, who stepped closer, presenting both themselves and the other presents.

Bastet looked very pleased, obviously enjoying the shameless sucking up Jolinar was doing.

The Goa'uld turned her attention to the young slaves Jolinar had presented her with. Bastet looked appreciatively..._libidinously_...at them.

Jolinar and Lisha allowed themselves a small, smug smile. It was clear both the praise and the gifts had been well chosen and were well received.

Bastet motioned three of the slaves closer, and they quickly obeyed.

The Goa'uld slowly, with a lustful expression, fondled the asses of all three of them, then squeezed the breasts of the female. Bastet smiled happily, then squeezed the shafts of the two males through their - very minimal - clothing, judging their girth and nodding to herself.

Wanting to check more closely, she pulled their pants down, then expertly pumped and squeezed along first one, then the other of the young men's rapidly growing erections. She then cupped their balls, fondling them for a moment before returning to the erections. When she felt confident neither of the young men could become any harder, she nodded, satisfied. They seemed to have both length and girth to her desire. Putting a finger in the mouth of each of the three slaves in turn, she had them show her how fast they could flick their tongues as well.

Bastet made a small sound, then turned to her Jaffa.

"Take these three to be _prepared_ - and have the others taken to my harem...and the other things to my treasury." Bastet returned her attention to Jolinar. "Lord Tesak. I accept your thoughtful tribute, and will also accept your plea to become my underling."

"Thank you, Lord Bastet." Jolinar again bowed deeply. "You are as wise as you are beautiful."

Bastet smiled vainly. "My First Prime will assign chambers to you and your lo'tar. You will eat at my table tonight. Tomorrow, I shall personally assign duties to you. Now, I have more important matters to attend to."

Jolinar bowed one more time, then left, following the First Prime. She hoped the slaves really _were_as talented as she had been promised, and that Bastet would be in an even better mood tonight, when she had 'sampled' her gifts.

*We should probably have tested the slaves ourselves. What if they are not to Bastet's satisfaction?* Lisha said, worriedly.

*Then we will leave very quickly...* Jolinar said. *Nothing to do about that now, we must hope the salesman was honest.*

-  
>Bastet turned out to be very happy with the slaves Jolinar has brought her, and gave Jolinar a relatively high position. She was appointed to be in charge of Bastet's naquadah production - for her whole empire. It was an important position and most Goa'uld would have been very happy, as there were always excellent opportunities to embezzle.<p>

For a Tok'ra, however, this was not an ideal position. She would have to travel a lot, but would rarely be in a place or situation where she could follow Bastet's political moves or spy on her or her allies.

Well, at least she _had_ a place at Bastet's court - and she _would_ be able to at least map Bastet's planet and perhaps see what level of technology and ships she had. It might not be so bad, especially if she could make sure she got invited to the various celebrations.


	25. Discovered!

Chapter summary: Bastet discovers Jolinar is Tok'ra, and she flees to a planet they are orbiting, because Bastet is exterminating the population.

* * *

><p>For almost five years, Jolinar worked - successfully - undercover as Bastet's naquadah inspector, and sent reports on anything useful she learned. This easily made her the Tok'ra who had survived the longest in Bastet's employment.<p>

Bastet was currently at war with a minor Goa'uld called Tipana, who - unwisely - has said no to ally with Bastet or allow her to use his territory.

She had become _furious _and decided to make an example of Tipana - and punish him by killing everyone on one of his best naquadah-producing planets - Teplik.

Tipana only rarely punished the people in his small empire, and only sent out raiding parties for hosts or slaves now and then. Otherwise, he left the population of all the planets in his domain alone, as long as they provided all they were expected to. That meant he was considered a relatively benign Goa'uld.

Bastet, on the other hand, were infamous for her sometimes gruesome behaviour, and she had no problems with killing all her followers on a world, if she felt slighted in some way.

Fortunately, this had not happened while Jolinar had been in charge of the naquadah production, because she might otherwise have found herself in charge of committing a massacre.

Now, however, Bastet wanted revenge, and nothing could stop her from getting it.

Jolinar decided to try and warn the population - tell them to flee, perhaps, as there was no time to organize anything else. She did also not have time to contact the other Tok'ra, and have _them _warn the population, which would be safer.

Doing it this way Jolinar risked Bastet discovering what she was doing, and guessing she was a Tok'ra. It was too bad Bastet had not mentioned her plan before they were already on the way to the planet in an Ha'tak. The Council would not approve of Jolinar making the decision to jeopardize all they had gained - and without conferring with them first, no less.

Not that something like that had ever stopped her before.

However, it soon turned out Bastet was _already_ suspecting her, and when Jolinar was about to steal a Teltac and sneak off to warn the population, Bastet cornered her.

"Tesak...if that really _is_ your name! You - are _Tok'ra_!" She spat the last word. "Traitor!" Her eyes glowed a strong white-yellow, and she looked beyond furious.

*How could she have found out?* Lisha wondered.

*Irrelevant. All that matters right now is that she did.* Jolinar put on a cold, arrogant mask, hiding her fear. Expressionless, save for contempt, she looked at Bastet. "So, you are not as stupid as one would think. Too bad for _you _that most of your Jaffa are currently occupied with this battle you are waging against Tipana. It does not seem to go as well as you had expected, does it?" Jolinar taunted the Goa'uld, hoping to make her angry enough to make a mistake.

Bastet became even more furious. "I do not _need_ any Jaffa to take on _you_, pathetic Tok'ra! Your kind are a _scourge_! Heretics, who deserve only to be wiped out! Something _I _will be more than pleased to do when the Galaxy is mine!" She raised her hand device, but not quite quickly enough.

Jolinar already had hers up and activated, and she sent a shock wave towards Bastet. The Goa'uld had time to partially deflect the blast with a shock-wave of her own, but she was still thrown off balance.

This was all Jolinar needed. She jumped behind a pillar as she fired another strong blast from her ribbon device. Bastet hit the wall and slid down to the floor, unconscious.

Jolinar considered killing her, but several Jaffa came running before she got a chance to do that.

Hurrying, she fled. She jumped around a corner just as a staff blast zipped by very close.

Running through the ship, she desperately looked for a place to hide. Fortunately, many of the Jaffa were out in the death gliders, occupied with the fight against Tipana's small fleet.

Seeing the chambers of one of the other Goa'uld on-board - Bastet's military commander and sometimes lover - Jolinar quickly ran inside. She hoped the Jaffa did not notice, and that the Goa'uld was on the peltak or elsewhere, coordinating the battle. She most likely was, though. Where else would a military commander be during a fight?

Jolinar was in luck. No one was in the room. She quickly ran for the bathroom, deciding it was as good a place as any to hide. She ran the water, hoping the Jaffa would believe she was bathing.

A few minutes later, she heard Jaffa enter the outer chamber after knocking on the outer door a few times. She made a quick decision and quickly undressed, stepping into the bath itself and making a lot of foam. She ran the water quite hot, and it generated copious amounts of steam.

Someone knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Lord Seta?"

Jolinar felt safer. They _did _believe it was that other Goa'uld who was in here. Then again, which fugitive would stop to take a bath?

"Yes, have you perhaps brought my lo'tar? He deserted me in the middle of a bath! He shall _pay _when I get my hands on him!" Jolinar exclaimed angrily.

"Uh, no. We will send him here immediately if we see him. So sorry for the disturbance, my Lord." The Jaffa left hurriedly, not wanting to risk annoying the angry god further.

Jolinar breathed a sigh of relief.

*It was fortunate he could not tell the difference between one distorted voice and another, through the noise from the water and all.* Jolinar observed.

*Yes, very.*

*The only thing that worries me is that Seta's lo'tar may pay for this. I very much hope that is not the case.*

They dried off and found the most subdued clothing possible, among Seta's otherwise outrageous wardrobe. Dressed, they hid in a back room, until it was quiet outside.

Discovering a matching pair of knives, Jolinar grabbed them. It was never bad to have extra weapons. She tore off a hem from one of Seta's dresses and used it to tie the knives to her underarms, leaving them concealed, but easily accessible.

Sneaking outside, they slowly, carefully, made their way to the ring room. When the corridors were free, they jumped inside and closed the door. They were still in luck, and no one was there. Jolinar went to a control panel and checked, finding what she expected.

They were now in orbit around the planet and there did not seem to be any battle going on outside. That meant the Jaffa were either already down on the planet Teplik, or were getting ready to go there soon. Jolinar would have to hurry, hoping the war against Tipana's forces was not yet over.

Hoping there was still time to save the population.

She was just about to activate the rings, when the door opened and Seta entered, looking enraged. She immediately fired a blast from her hand device, throwing the unprepared Jolinar against the nearby panel. Fortunately, the shock wave had not hit her straight on, and she had mostly only gotten the air knocked out of her, so she quickly recovered.

She managed to send a weak blast towards Seta, then hit the control for the ring transporter, jumping inside the rings. However, Seta had shrugged off the weak shock-wave and quickly joined Jolinar on the ring platform, just as the rings came up. They were both transported down to the planet.


	26. Rosha

Chapter summary: Jolinar rescues a young woman - the lone survivor of her world.

Warning: some violence, minor mention of torture and executions

* * *

><p>It was chaos everywhere. Shots fired by the Jaffa could be heard, and the village was burning.<p>

However, Jolinar did not have time to focus on any of that, as she was fighting Seta the moment they both materialized. Seta managed to pull of Jolinar's hand device, and Jolinar on her side succeeded in grabbing a thick branch lying beside her, clubbing Seta over the head with it.

Jaffa came running and Jolinar did not have time to either finish what she was doing, or pick up her hand device. As quickly as her legs would carry her, she ran in between the narrow alleys of the burning city.

Jolinar desperately tried to stay out of the way of the Jaffa - tried to find a safe place to hide, but there did not seem to be any. At the same time, she was looking for any people who was still alive. Hiding, perhaps, or trapped inside one of the burning buildings. She found none alive - she did not even see anyone lying dead anywhere. It was puzzling.

When she had been down on the planet for a couple hours, without finding anyone - dead _or_ alive - she began to concede it was unlikely she would find any. By now almost all building were burning, and the Jaffa were sweeping the outlying parts of the area. She knew there would be similar forces in the three other cities on the planet.

Jolinar would have to find another place to hide, but she had to be very very careful, to avoid being discovered.

That was when she saw what had happened to the population of the city. There, on the large plaza before the city hall were hundreds of bodies. Some had simply been shot by a staff blast, some cut down with blades, others seemed to have been beaten to death. Several had been impaled.

From their state of undress, at least many of the women seemed to have been raped before they were killed. Jolinar stared in horror at the carnage. Men, women, children. All dead - or dying, she soon realised. Those few who were alive, would not be for long. Without a healing device, there was nothing Jolinar could do for any of them, except kill them.

Before she could decide what to do, she heard Jaffa approaching and had to flee. She zig-zagged through the streets and alleyways again, aiming for the part of the city closest to the forest. Soon all that was left of this place would be ruins. There _was _no one left to save. Jolinar had given up on looking for survivors. All she could do was to find a safe place to hide outside the city, and wait for the Jaffa to leave.

That was when she saw her.

The young woman had just exited the edge of the forest, and she stood in the shadows of the trees and just stared. Darkness had fallen, but everything was illuminated by the fires from the buildings of the city. The young woman just stood there, continuing to stare. Stunned. _Horrified_, by what was happening to her town and her people.

Jolinar saw the Jaffa. Saw they would soon discover the woman, but that she had not seen _them_. Jolinar was closer to her than the Jaffa were - by quite a lot, actually, but still...dared she call out? Overhead, a death glider approached, and Jolinar knew the pilot had seen the woman.

She decided to risk it! She called out to the young woman, using Lisha's voice. Saw her react. Throw herself down into the relative safety of a ditch, just before the death glider shot her. The blast exploded a few feet away, showering her with dirt and rocks.

Then Jolinar was beside her, grabbing her hand and pulling at her. Running, stumbling towards the safety of the dark, narrow alleyways.

They ran until they finally found a building that looked whole - and surprisingly not on fire. Entering it, Jolinar saw it was a warehouse of some kind.

*I do not believe she is ready to know of me.* Jolinar pointed out. *And I do not care for unnecessary deception, as you know. You better talk to her.*

*I agree.* Lisha took control.

The room was faintly illuminated by the light entering through the cracks in the walls, and the un-shuttered window. Light coming from the flames that was consuming the city. With Jolinar's help, Lisha's eyes quickly adapted to the semi-darkness, and she saw the place was full of boxes and old equipment.

She pulled the young woman towards a hiding place behind some of the boxes, and she followed meekly, still too stunned by it all to do anything else. This was a good spot. If they sat still they could not be seen from the door, not even if someone should take a few steps inside.

"It is one of the few buildings I have found that is still intact. We must hope they do not think to burn it, as there are no other places to hide."

The woman nodded, still too numb to speak.

"I did not think there was still anyone alive. Are you hurt?" Lisha wanted to know.

"No. I was only shaken by...whatever that was..."

"A shot from a staff cannon on a death glider. You were fortunate the Jaffa had bad aim." Lisha explained in a low voice. Then she added. "Please do not speak so loudly. The Jaffa are not far away."

"Who are you? How do you know all this? I have never seen you before." She looked at Lisha with some suspicion.

"My name is Lisha - and I am not from this world."

"I am Rosha...do you know why Tipana has come to punish us so severely? He has never before killed an entire village...and he seems to have taken no slaves..." Rosha's voice broke. "Is everyone dead? My family?"

Lisha was not sure what to tell her. She decided on the truth - or some version of it anyway. Rosha did not need to now what had happened to her friends and family.

"It is not Tipana who has come, but Bastet's Jaffa. Your world became involved when Bastet attacked Tipana, who is a much weaker Goa'uld, only a minor System Lord. When Tipana did not surrender, Bastet decided to bomb some of Tipana's subjects, in order to weaken him further. I am sorry, Rosha, but I have found no one else alive."

Rosha just looked at Lisha, clearly unable to deal with the fact that her family, her entire people were dead. She seemed to doubt what Lisha said.

"But is Tipana not a god? How can there be _more _powerful gods in other places?"

*What do I tell her? That Tipana is a false god?*

*Perhaps not outright...not on top of all else she has just experienced. She would not believe you, I think...* Jolinar suggested.

"Tipana is not one of the most powerful - not by a long way. There are many others who are far more powerful." Lisha said, hoping Rosha would not want her to elaborate. This, at least, was the truth.

"But we were told he rules the heavens and the earth..."

"You were..._mislead_."

"Why did you come here at such an unfortunate time?" Rosha was suddenly suspicious, despite the fact that Lisha had just rescued her.

"I learned of Bastet planning this and had hoped I would be able to warn you. However, Bastet suspected me and I had to flee. I succeeded in transporting down here about an hour ago, from her ship, but it was much too late to save your people. The only reason the Jaffa are still here are because they wish to capture me. They have killed everyone else."

"To capture you - and kill me, now when they have seen I am alive." Rosha concluded.

"Yes. They have been told to leave no one alive, and Jaffa are most thorough. The other villages on this planet have been destroyed as well."

"Why were you on...on Bastet's ship?" Rosha asked, looking confused.

Lisha was temporarily spared having to answer when the door opened and a Jaffa peered inside.

"This building is undamaged. Search it and bring me the traitor if you should find her. Kill any others who might be here, and then burn the place to the ground."

Lisha held a finger to her lips and crouched down, preparing to jump any Jaffa that came close enough. Frightened, Rosha looked out at the Jaffa and hid as best she could behind the boxes.

For a few minutes it appeared as if they would not be detected, then one of the Jaffa pointed towards the boxes and equipment in the corner. He and two others approached.

Lisha surveyed the room. There were five Jaffa all together. Two of them were at the other end, trying to open the door there. The three others were by now almost close enough to see the two women. Just a few steps more and the first of the Jaffa would look behind the boxes and detect the fugitives.

One of the Jaffa peered curiously around the corner and Lisha immediately grabbed his staff weapon and pulled hard.

Surprised, he let go and Lisha turned it around and used it to trip him with, then lifted it to point at the next Jaffa, simultaneously activating it.

The Jaffa only just had time to cry out before she fired and he fell to the ground, dead. Meanwhile, the first Jaffa was getting up behind her. She hit him hard in the stomach with the back of the staff weapon, then fired it again as the third Jaffa approached.

She was beginning to feel it was going reasonably well, when behind her she heard the sound of a staff weapon opening.

"Drop the weapon and turn around. Now!"

Lisha sighed and did as he said. The Jaffa she had hit in the stomach, grabbed the staff weapon from one of the fallen Jaffa and supported himself with it as he slowly got up, complaining loudly. When he was standing, he hit Lisha hard with the weapon and then snarled into her face.

"Shol'va! Heretic! You have denounced your birthright! You are now as worthless as a human! Worse! Blasphemous..."

Before he could continue his litany of insults, Lisha suddenly thrust her arms forward and drew the knives she had tied to her forearms. She was now armed with two long blades. Before the Jaffa had time to react, she had cut his throat and he sank to the ground, dying at her feet.

She quickly turned to face the other, shocked Jaffa who was holding a staff weapon pointed at her. Before she could do anything, a blast hit the Jaffa squarely in the chest, killing him.

Lisha and the remaining Jaffa looked with surprise at Rosha, who held a staff weapon, taken from one of the fallen warriors. It was still smoking. She appeared to be almost as scared about what she had just done, as she was of the Jaffa.

"Quickly! Kill the last one before he shoots us!" Lisha urged.

Rosha collected herself and was just about to do that when two more Jaffa entered the building.

"Surrender at once!" The leader activated his staff weapon and pointed it at them.

Lisha moaned and Rosha immediately let go of her weapon.

"Those knives too..." The Jaffa pointed with his staff weapon, as he walked closer, his companion following.

Lisha freed the blades from the bands that tied them to her arms. When she had done so, she pretended to lay them down on the floor, but instead she suddenly let herself fall. She rolled over, threw both knives, then quickly got to her feet and jumped aside.

The first knife landed in the throat of the nearest Jaffa, and he fell to the ground with a hoarse sound. The other knife grazed the cheek of his colleague. He cried out as he fired his weapon.

The blast from it hit Lisha in her left side and she collapsed momentarily, letting out a cry. She fell beside the first of the men she had killed, and almost on top of his zat'nik'tel.

Groaning in pain, she closed her fingers around the weapon, as the two remaining Jaffa approached. The wounded one was fingering the cut on his cheek and swore.

"You will _pay_ for that, shol'va..._Tok'ra_!" He spat the word. "Get the human slave!" He ordered the other Jaffa, before he walked to Lisha and ungently rolled her over.

However, Lisha was ready, and she fired her zat'nik'tel twice at the Jaffa, who hit the ground, dead.

When he realised what had happened, the other Jaffa let go of Rosha and threw her aside. He quickly jumped aside before the discharge coming from Lisha's weapon could hit him. Bringing his staff weapon up, he activated it and fired, just as he was hit by a staff blast himself. Rosha had landed near one of the weapons and had quickly used it, killing the Jaffa.

The shot from the Jaffa's staff weapon still impacted with Lisha, though not in the chest, as intended. She had had time to partly turn and move to the side, as she jumped. This meant the shot hit her in the lower back. Coming down, she fell hard and lay still on the floor.

Rosha surveyed the place, seeing no movement from any of the Jaffa. She quickly went to the door and looked outside. Seeing no one there, she considered running, but she imagined she heard a whimper from inside. Was the woman who had helped her - who had saved her life - still alive? Surely, that was impossible?

She pulled the door closed and nervously checked on all the Jaffa, making certain they were indeed dead. She then went to Lisha and checked her pulse. It was there, but very weak.

Deciding they needed cover, in case more enemies should show up, Rosha pulled the other woman to the place behind the boxes where they had hid before. She hoped the movement would not worsen the woman's condition, but she doubted it mattered anymore.

She sat down beside her, just as she opened her eyes. For a moment, Rosha imagined they glowed, ever so briefly, but she decided it must have been a trick of her eyes. This was obviously no god!

"Ro...sha. You...must take this...weapon..." She still held the zat'nik'tel, and she tried and failed to lift her hand. "Use it...shoot me...three times...with it..."

Rosha stared at her, not hearing the words, but only the tone...the odd distortion in the voice...

"You _are_a god! How can this be?"

"Rosha! Listen! You _must _do..." she coughed weakly, "...do as I...asked. Bastet must...not find me...must not...resurrect me..."

"You are a _god_! You cannot die!"

She smiled weakly. "My host is too badly damaged for me to heal. I am no god. I assure you, I can die."

"There must be _something_ I can do. Somewhere I can take you where they can help you. You _saved_ me, _my Lord_!"

"It is...too late...for that, and...please...I am _not_ your Lord!" She again coughed, a little blood trickling out, then she closed her eyes for so long a time that Rosha got nervous.

"Lisha?"

The woman's eyes fluttered open again, and when she spoke this time the voice was that of a normal human.

"I am...still here, but not...for long. I am growing...weaker. We both are. There isn't...much time. Please...there _is _something you...you can do."

"What? _Anything_. Just tell me, my Lo..." She stopped herself, since this strange god did not want to be called Lord. She had a hard time believing the god was really dying. Surely she could not die? Perhaps it was a test? If so, she would _not _fail! Perhaps the god would bring back her family if she, Rosha, passed this test?

"Do not...say that...not before you...know what...what is asked of...you." Lisha was quiet for several minutes, gathering the strength to speak. "It is too late for...for me. All I wish now is for...for my dear Jolinar to live. She can...with your help."

"W...who is Jolinar?"

"The one who spoke...before...with the...flanged voice. She...needs a new host."

For a moment Rosha felt cold with fear. She remembered the legends. That the gods used humans to live in. As their...hosts. It was a great honour, but not one anyone wanted for themselves or their loved ones. As far as anyone knew, the god was so mighty, their essence so powerful, that all traces of the human disappeared, save for the shell now used by the god.

Now she was being told the human was still there as well, and that she obviously considered it an honour to be this god's host. Of course, it was no surprise she wanted to do one last deed for her and let the god have a new shell to use, when she herself was failing the god. Rosha felt she understood the host's motives.

Would this be Rosha's fate? What she had to do to pass the test - and perhaps help her people, in this life or the next. It was clearly the only right thing to do. Anything else would be blasphemy. Perhaps it would not be so bad - the human even seemed to be intact of mind. Rosha made a decision.


	27. Host

Chapter summary: Rosha becomes Jolinar's new host.

* * *

><p>"I shall be that new host. It would be my honour." She looked unsure. "Now, what must I do?"<p>

"Open...your mouth...and do as if...as if you would kiss me. Hu...hurry. There is no...more time." Her eyes closed, as Lisha no longer had the strength to keep them open. *Goodbye, my...Jolinar...* She became unconscious.

Rosha quickly did as she was told, without thinking further about the consequences.

*Goodbye, my dear Lisha.* Jolinar gave her host a last 'hug', before withdrawing her tendrils and other connections.

Moments later, she felt cold air against her body, before she quickly slid over Rosha's lips and burrowed through the soft tissue at the back of her new host's throat. She moved as fast as possible, making new connections and sending out tendrils, then soothing the pain Rosha was feeling. She felt control of the host body automatically transferred to her, and Rosha momentarily blacking out.

There was no time for a proper blending, or even an explanation. She felt her new host come to, and sent her a warm feeling, doing her best to suppress her grief. Rosha did not need to deal with that right now.

*Rosha..._thank you_!*

Jolinar leaned over her dear Lisha, now dead. She felt tears threaten behind her eyes, but forced them back. Later, she promised herself. She gently closed Lisha's eyes.

"Goodbye, dear friend."

She felt Rosha's confusion - and rising panic, at _her_ body moving, talking, without _she_ giving the command to do so. When _her_ body also did not obey _her_- but continued to obey Jolinar, Rosha's panic increased.

Jolinar sent calming, warm feelings towards Rosha as she picked up the zat'nik'tel. Promising she would explain, later, when there was time. That Rosha would be able to control her own body again. She fired three times at Lisha and the body disappeared. Rosha felt a surge of grief from Jolinar, which was quickly blocked.

Getting up, Jolinar ran silently to the door. She carefully peeked out and looked around. No one was there and she hurried outside. She began walking through the empty alleys, quickly, but quietly. From time to time she stopped and listened.

For a long time Rosha was so scared of the Jaffa finding them, that this feeling far outweighed her panic at not being able to control anything.

Then, suddenly, a new thought formed. She began to wonder why the Jaffa had been attacking Jolinar. Why were they _still_ attacking her, if indeed they were? _Had_ it been a test before? Perhaps she, Rosha, had not yet proven herself satisfactorily? Or were the Jaffa failing _their _test?

However, Rosha believed she sensed real fear from Jolinar... It was all so confusing! Nothing made any sense to her. She tried to lift a hand to the pendant she was carrying around her neck - as she usually would for good luck - and found she could not. That was when it truly hit her that Jolinar was the one controlling her body and not her. She panicked completely.

Fortunately, Rosha's panic attack had not happened while they were running from Jaffa. Jolinar had by now gotten them out of the labyrinth of narrow alleyways and into the undergrowth and bushes in the part of the forest that lay closest to the western part of the village. She was lying on the ground, observing the Jaffa as they torched the last standing parts of the town.

Rosha suddenly felt as if she was being embraced, and she began to relax as Jolinar released calming chemicals into her bloodstream.

*I am so very sorry, Rosha, but there was no time to explain before. I am very sorry that I had to remain in control for so long, this soon after you became my host, but it was necessary. I needed to get us away from that place before the Jaffa returned.*

*I understand, my Lord. My body is yours to command. I humbly apologize for panicking and pray that you will forgive me.*

Jolinar sighed. This was going to be difficult. She should not have taken this poor woman as her host, but it had been Lisha's last wish, and Rosha _had_ agreed to the blending. Even if she clearly did not understand what it meant.

*Rosha, please understand. I am not a Goa'uld and I do not wish to be addressed as 'Lord'. I hope we will become good friends when you learn to trust me. You will of _course_ be allowed to use your body. I am indebted to you for sharing your body. I am Tok'ra and we _do not_ suppress our hosts.*

*But you _are_a god! Just like Tipana. You have the voice - and light shines from your eyes.*

*The Tok'ra and the Goa'uld are the same species, yes, but we are not gods. The Goa'uld merely pretend to be. You will understand better once we are fully blended.*

Rosha was quiet. Unsure if she could..._dared_ believe this...god? But why would she lie to _her_? It was not as if Rosha could take control and tell anyone, against Jolinar's wish, was it?

Jolinar sighed. *No, you cannot. Unfortunately, this relationship can never be completely equal in that way. If I wanted to, I could keep control against your will, impersonate you, even. And there would be nothing you could do. However, I am Tok'ra, and _we do not _believe in doing so.*

*You can read my mind!*

*Yes...I try not to, but it is hard when you are thinking so loudly. I will show you how to keep your thoughts private, when you wish to do so.*

*Then you will not be able to read my mind?*

*Yes...but I would not _do_so. Doing that would be against all we believe in...*

Rosha still felt confused, unsure.

*I believe you...My Lord*, she added, a little more quietly - she thought perhaps Jolinar did not hear it.

Jolinar sighed again, deciding to try another tactic.

*_If_I were a god, I would be insulted - and hurt - by you lying to me, when you are not really trying to hide your thoughts and feelings. As it is, I am merely hurt you do not trust me and believe me. For this to work, I need you to be honest with me. For both our sakes.*

*I apologize. You are very kind.* Rosha - while still not certain what to believe - had to admit that this..._god_...or whatever she was...seemed willing to allow her existence, and to talk to her. She would be grateful for that. However, there was one thing she _needed_to know. *Jolinar...*

*Yes?*

*Have I proven myself to you? Will you now bring back my family, my people?*

Jolinar groaned mentally. *Rosha...I am sorry. Did you think I would make your family alive again if you became my host?*

*Yes...* Rosha suddenly felt foolish. *I had...I had hoped...if I _pleased_ you, my Lord.*

*Rosha...I cannot do that.*

*Then what must I _do_? Tell me, is there anything more I can do to prove myself to you? I ask for nothing for myself. I will gladly be quiet and never ask for control, if you will just allow my parents and siblings to live again. _Please_, my Lord...I...*

Jolinar hated this situation even more! She should never have taken this woman as her host! Though - the woman would probably have been caught and killed by the Jaffa, just as she, Jolinar would have died. Jolinar sighed. Perhaps this was better - if she could just get the poor young woman to understand. Maybe it would be better to find another host, leave Rosha...but this woman's entire world had just been turned upside down, everyone she ever knew, killed. It was..._difficult_.

*Please listen to me...Rosha...I would bring your family and friends back to life, make all of this so it had never happened, if I only could. However, I cannot. I have no complaints about you, in fact, I am deeply grateful for you becoming my host and saving my life. I dearly wish I could fulfill your wish, but I have no such powers. I am not a god. I am a mortal being, just like yourself.*

*But...you are the same as Tipana. As...as...Bastet.*

*Yes. They are also not gods. What appear as magic, is just technology.*

*_Lies_!* Rosha refused to believe her. *You have tricked me!*

*Such was not my intention. I am sorry if it appears that way. If you do not wish to remain my host, I will look for another, and leave you.*

*That will not change what has happened - and I have no where to go, have I? No one left - but me. I wish you had never saved me - if I had been killed by those...those _Jaffa _then I would have been spared much suffering...*

*Rosha! Do not say that! There are other worlds you can go to. I shall find a place you will be welcome. Now, we must think of escaping from this place - there will be time to think of the future later. How far is the chaapa'ai?*

*I do not know what that is.*

*The place where you brought the naquadah to, for Tipana's Jaffa to pick up.*

*The 'Ring of Tipana'.*

*Yes. How far?*

*At least four hours walk. Jolinar, can we go back and see what happened to my family first? My parents, my younger siblings.*

*I am sorry, but no. The Jaffa will still be there, and they would capture us. We cannot go back.* Jolinar told her, truthfully. She did not mention that even if they _could_ have gone back, she would have insisted they did not. She would spare Rosha from seeing what the Jaffa had done to her family.

Rosha just accepted it, mutely.

*Rosha - we will go as close as we can to the chaapa'ai, and see how heavily it is guarded. We will most likely not be able to get through it while the Jaffa are here, though, so we must hide until then. Do you know of a place?*

*There are caves in the mountains, but it is a long journey. More than a day through the forest, before we even reach the foothills, and I am still weary from my journey. How long will the Jaffa stay?*

*Normally, for a very very long time. Bastet would not give up easily, but in this case she may have to. I was pretending to be a Goa'uld at her court, and have hidden a computer virus in Bastet's computer systems. It will lay passive for as long as it receives a signal from me every 7 days. When it does not, it will wreck much havoc on her systems, and she will have no other option than to return and take care of it. Especially since her mothership will signal all nearby Goa'uld where she is - and that she has only one ha'tak with her. It has been 2 days since I last sent the signal, so in another 5 days she must leave. That is how long we must wait before we get a chance to escape.*

*I do not understand what you talk of.* Rosha sounded completely confused.

Jolinar felt like hitting herself over the head - how could she have been so stupid? Of course, Rosha would not know what a computer was!

*I am sorry. I am a fool. For now, all you need to know is that I have sabotaged Bastet's ship - among other things - and made so that her enemies will learn of her presence here, and that she is vulnerable, because she has few military forces with her. She will leave - with her Jaffa. Believe me. It will happen when my sabotage takes effect, which is in 5 days.*

*Then you _can_ do magic!* Rosha sounded awed. *You can control what will happen in the future!*

*No - again just technology. Think of an analogy like this; imagine you have been told to protect a house from the rush of water in the spring. You make a dam over the waterway, but since the owner of the house is your enemy, you make it of soft sand. It will block the water at first, but in time, the sand will be washed away and the water will come through and wash away what was protected before. It is the same idea.*

*My enemy would be stupid not to see the dam was made of soft sand!* Rosha exclaimed, then thought it over. *But I do see what you mean. Is Bastet stupid?*

Jolinar laughed. *In a way. In fact, she is very very intelligent and cunning. Frighteningly so, actually, but she does not know to look for this sabotage, because it is made in a way she does not suspect, and which is not easily seen. It is invisible - unless you know it is there - until it activates.*

*Then you are more intelligent than her.*

*I would like to think so.* Jolinar smiled. She really hoped that was the case. Hoped that Bastet had not - somehow - found her computer virus and deactivated it. She was suspicious, as well as clever.

*Would you like control until we reach the chaapa'ai..._the Ring of Tipana_?* Jolinar felt Rosha's constant battle not to fret - or outright panic - at the situation.

*You are wise - I am not yet able to suppress my desire for control of the body which was once mine. I promise I shall soon learn.*

*The body is still yours - and it will be _ours _if you agree to remain my host. When you know enough about me and the Tok'ra cause to make an honest decision. I have neither the right, nor the desire, to maintain control permanently. You will learn to feel less uneasy during the times I have control, but for now, you should keep control whenever there is no threat.*

Jolinar 'stepped back' mentally, and 'pushed' Rosha fore.

Surprised, elated - and grateful, the young woman flexed her fingers and took a deep breath, enjoying it all before she began walking.

*Thank you..._Jolinar_.* She smiled, relieved. *I had not thought I would ever be allowed to control my body again.*

They continued walking in silence for some time, making good speed. It was not quite four hours later, when they reached the outskirts of the forest, just before the Stargate.

Fortunately, they could overlook the area without being seen, especially now, when it was still very dark night. Jolinar estimated it was around midnight, and only one moon - the smallest - was up. It would provide enough light for them to see any guards in the open area around the Stargate, but would hide them against the darker forest.

*There - a guard. Do you see him?* Jolinar focused her attention on the Jaffa she had spotted. In effect, she 'pointed' at him, mentally.

*Yes, yes I do! There are three more with him.*

*Good catch! You are correct.* Jolinar sighed. *So it is guarded. Knowing Bastet, there will be four guards at the chaapa'ai - those we have now spotted - and an additional twelve guards in a small guards post, at most 50 feet away...yes, there. You see? Beside that group of trees. They will work in shifts of 2 hours each - Bastet is careful, and will not dare letting them get tired, and so risk me getting through the chaapa'ai.*

*Can we kill those four without the twelve noticing?*

Jolinar weighed their possibilities. *Yes, perhaps. However, we would not be able to activate the chaapa'ai quickly enough to escape from the twelve others. It makes an unfortunate amount of noise.* She sighed.

*What then?*

*We will go to the mountains and find one of those caves you mentioned, and lay low there until Bastet leaves in 5 days.*


	28. Getting Along

Chapter summary: Rosha and Jolinar are stranded on Teplik for several days while waiting for a chance to flee.

* * *

><p>They walked at a steady pace until dawn was breaking. By then, both were exhausted, and they looked for a place to sleep for a few hours. They were deep inside the forest, and the probability of being discovered was low, but they could not risk making a fire.<p>

Jolinar spotted a fallen tree, and they hid under the roots, shivering in the cold and dew of the early morning. Slowly, as the sun rose in the sky, it grew warmer, and Jolinar and Rosha nodded off. They slept for several hours, before they awoke with a jump.

Rosha let out a scream and pulled her arm to her quickly. Something had been crawling over it! As she felt Jolinar slowly begin to wake, she saw a small mouse scamper away, more terrified of Rosha than she had been of it. She relaxed.

*What is going on?* Jolinar wondered, sleepily.

*Nothing much. A..._mouse_ was crawling over my arm, and I thought - I do not know what I thought. Perhaps that the Jaffa had found us.*

*If they were but mice, our troubles would be greatly diminished.* Jolinar commented, mirthfully, but with no malice. *I understand - it might have scared me too, but you must not scream so loudly. Probably no one is near to hear, but we are not safe from the Jaffa yet.*

*Then why did you give _me_ control?* Rosha sounded offended.

*I did not _give_ you control. As a Tok'ra, I am not in the habit of keeping control while I sleep. It can be done, of course - the Goa'uld do, if they are not using a sarcophagus, but it grows tiresome unless you want to suppress the host harshly. As it is, control slipped and whomever awoke first simply took it.*

*I see...I think...*

*We should get up and continue. The sun has turned in the sky.*

Rosha got up, stretching and brushing off some of the dirt. *Do you not want the control back?*

*Not particularly. You go on.*

Rosha nodded. *What if something happens? If someone attack us?*

*I doubt that will happen, but I can always grab back control.*

*Hmm. All right.* She sounded like she was not sure if she was more relieved or more concerned over this.

*We should find something to drink - and food would be nice as well, do you not agree?*

*Yes, water should not be a problem...but there is little food in the forests at this time of year. There may be some wild apples, but they will not be ripe yet.*

*What about animals? Anything we could hunt? Fish we can catch?*

*Our world has always been poor in animals. Except for mice and other rodents, and some insects, there is little. There is a kind of small, dog-like creature which eats the rodents, but we do not eat either. There are small fish in the streams and lakes, but they really are quite tiny, and full of small bones.*

*Birds? Do you hunt, or do you raise animals for protein - or are you vegetarians?* Jolinar wondered, interested.

*We raise some oxen, and chicken, but our lands cannot support enough to sustain us. There are small wild birds - and once a year there is the big hunt. For a whole day, the passage birds will fly across our sky, blacking out almost all light. Everyone who can use a bow, works from early until late, shooting them. We get thousands and thousand - but even with this many shot, it does not seem to diminish their numbers. We cure them in salt, and they provide us with meat for the entire year. This year I shot 507 of the birds! More than _any_ of the other girls who had reached their time this year.* Rosha sounded proud.

*That is impressive. You must be very good at using a bow.* Jolinar commented, meaning it. *I hear water.*

*So do I.* Rosha walked to the small stream nearby, kneeling beside it. *The water comes from the mountains, and should be reasonably clean here. In other places it contains something invisible that make you sick.* She explained.

*Micro-organisms, various parasites...* Jolinar observed, realising immediately it meant little to Rosha. *In either case, it matters not. I can protect you from any disease. Drink, and worry not.*

*Then I will not get the spring-chill anymore?* Rosha sounded hopeful.

Jolinar saw in Rosha's mind that it was a kind of nasty cold, which her people suffered from in the spring. *No, _that_I can assure you - if you remain my host, that is, but even if I leave you, I will have made changes which will protect you somewhat.*

Rosha nodded again, then scooped up several handfuls of water and drank deeply. Refreshed, she arose and continued to walk in the direction of the mountains.

*What did you mean by 'the girls who had reached their time'?* Jolinar wondered, suddenly remembering Rosha using the term.

*Those who have 20 turns of the sun - and who are to marry. We would have done so, at the harvest celebration - several months away still, I know.*

*Ah.* Jolinar idly noted to herself that the planet was one which rotated slower than most, and that it was comparative to about 25 standard years.

Perhaps that would be considered late to marry in some cultures, but Jolinar knew that on many of the poorer worlds, the young people first needed to collect some wealth and means to survive - not to mention learn various crafts and abilities - before they were allowed to take a mate.

The communities - while often communal - did not have enough resources to support more than a few non-working individuals, and would have to save those resources for those in unfortunate circumstances - suffering from accidents or natural disasters. For the same reason, there was no surplus to sustain a group of people working on research or development - or even art - all of which could have helped the society grow stronger. It was most unfortunate - but it was done on purpose by the Goa'uld, in order to keep everyone ignorant, and easily fooled into thinking the Goa'uld were gods.

*I am sad I did not get the chance to marry.* Rosha told Jolinar.

*Did you have a special one? One whom you were going to take as your mate?*

*No, I had not taken a fancy to anyone. There were two other girls, and four boys in the same situation this year. My success in the hunt meant I had an advantage before the marriage ceremonies.*

*Tell me about it?*

*I had just returned from my solitary journey to pick the flowers needed to dye my wedding dress. It is a test which must be completed alone, and I had found a large bag of the blue-dye flowers.* Rosha remarked proudly. *At the ceremony, the females will compete for the males, showing their skills. The winning girl gets first pick. I would have had a good chance of being the one to choose first! Since all the males and females who have come of age, will have to be matched, and there was an extra male, one female would get two husbands.*

*And you would have liked that?* Jolinar hid a grin.

*Yes, I think so. My cousin Tinka has..._had_ two men. She told me she quite liked that.*

*Well, you may still get two mates. If you remain my host, and we one day take a Tok'ra as our beloved, we will get two mates - host and symbiote.*

*That is not the same! They cannot both touch you - among other things!*

Now Jolinar laughed. *True...but they will have _greatly_ enhanced...ah...staying power, and regenerative abilities. They could fulfill your desires more so than two human males, of that I am certain.*

Rosha blushed a little, though clearly her people were not one of the shyest when it came to sex. *That sounds..._intriguing_. I had very much looked forward to experience a mating. Physical joining is forbidden until marriage.*

*Tell me of your contests? What does the women have to do to prove their skills?*

*Oh, women have already proven their skills. Only girls must prove their skills.*

*You are not considered women until you have mated?*

*No, of course not!*

*That is ridiculous!* Jolinar exclaimed, then realised it was not her place to judge. *Sorry, it is your culture. It is just very different from how the Tok'ra look at things. What do the _girls_ have to do to prove themselves?*

*First there is a running competition. The one who can quickest traverse a distance of 2000 feet through a terrain with various obstacles, and reach the bushes, win. Then there is a swimming competition, where we would have to swim 1000 feet as quickly as possible. Finally, it is time to perform the ritual dance, in honour of Tipana. The one who does best overall, will be given the right to choose first, and so on.*

Jolinar could not help but notice that all the contests - including the extra prize for good shooting in the hunt - where aimed at showing off skills that would help the women survive, and flee from Jaffa, even. All but the last competition, which made sense in a culture that worshipped a Goa'uld.

*And you believe you had a chance?*

*Absolutely! I was the best shot, and I _know_ I can run faster than Setta and Joaka. We have swam together a lot, so I know we do more or less equally well there. No, only the dance I was uncertain of, and I believe I am as good as Joaka, at least. Setta is a master dancer..._was _a master dancer...* Rosha fell quiet, as she again was reminded all her friends were dead.

Jolinar 'hugged' her warmly. *I would have liked to see you in a blue dress - I am sure you would look _beautiful_. It would suit your blue eyes.*

*Thank you.* Rosha suddenly spotted a tree with fruit, and her stomach growled loudly. *I see an apple tree. I would like to try how sour they are. Perhaps they are edible.*

*Do it, then. I will mitigate any stomach ache we would otherwise have gotten - and try to numb our ability to taste, if it is bad.*

-  
>The apples had been tart - to put it mildly - and they had only managed to force a few of the small, hard green fruits down. It had quieted their stomach some, though, and they had continued their journey towards the mountains, reaching the foothills late evening.<p>

They were in luck, and found a small and dry cave to hide in. A light drizzle had started falling, and they had not enjoyed the prospect of being soaked to the skin. Some dry leaves and grass had blown into the cave, and they snuggled up in it, falling asleep.

-  
>Next morning, Jolinar awoke first. She was feeling very hungry, and thirsty as well. When she looked out, she saw no signs of any enemies, so she walked to a small stream that purled nearby. Drinking deeply, she then looked around for anything edible.<p>

This planet surely must be among the poorest ones when it came to animal and plant life - at least in this area. Everywhere the same plants - and very few animals. She wondered if the Goa'uld had made the planet this way on purpose...or if the earlier civilization had - the one that had made the Stargates, and were referred to as the 'Ancients'...or if some cataclysmic event had hit the planet sometime in the past. Most worlds - except for the desert planets favoured by the Tok'ra - were more fruitful than this.

She found a few bitter, red berries which she ate. They were not poisonous, but she would not exactly call them edible either. Resigning herself to the situation, she peeled off some bark she knew would be edible, and she was gnawing on that when Rosha woke up.

*_Bark_! Now I _definitively _believe you are not a god!* Rosha scoffed.

*Good.*

*That is disgusting! Could you not find something better?*

*I ate some very bitter red berries before, but I cannot find any more of them. Truth be told, the bark tastes better...*

*Bitter-berries. They are not for eating! Only for making dye, together with the blue-dye flowers!*

*They are edible, but marginally so.* Jolinar shrugged. *You find something better, then.*

*I certainly intend to try!*

Jolinar gave Rosha control, and the young woman set out on her mission to find something more palatable to eat.

-  
>The five days passed slowly, and it was a both hungry and somewhat miserable RoshaJolinar that approached the Stargate. It had started raining again in the afternoon of the second day - a cold, hard rain, together with a piercing wind - and it had not stopped raining for the entire time they had been hiding.

*Fortunately, it seems there are no guards anymore.* Jolinar observed. *Bastet must not have found my computer virus in time to deactivate it.*

*Or this is a trap...* Rosha suggested.

Their time together had helped to completely convince Rosha that Jolinar was not a god - and she had started to like the Tok'ra symbiote. With the budding friendship and lack of fear, came a return to Rosha's normally quite assertive personality, and she happily told Jolinar her opinion on everything.

Jolinar was happy and at times exasperated at her new host, but she far preferred this to the timidness of their first day together.

Yesterday, Rosha had made her decision and told Jolinar she wanted to remain her host, and they had blended fully. Despite the weariness they felt after their ordeal, the blending gave them both a sense of peace, and everything seemed to go easier.

*A trap is always a possibility...* Jolinar agreed, *...but I think not in this case. Do I have your permission to sneak closer?*

*Sneak away. We cannot stay here any longer and I am beginning to suspect imprisonment is preferable!*

*Only your lack of experience makes you say that - I have plenty of memories of Goa'uld prisons, and the torture which invariably follows. You are more than welcome to look at them.*

*Nah, I will take your word for it.*

*Good.* Jolinar snuck closer to the Stargate, but no one jumped them. When they had finally reached the guards post they had spotted before, they could tell it had not been used for several hours - the footprints outside were washed away by the rain. Bastet must have left shortly after Jolinar's computer virus activated.

Jolinar allowed herself a moment of glee.

She went to the DHD and dialed an address - not one of the Tok'ra bases, but a stop-over world, _if_ there should be someone spying on them, or if Bastet had left surveillance equipment. Not completely unlikely.

*Ready?* Jolinar asked, as she stood in front of the event horizon. *Are you sure you do not want control for this?*

Rosha had never gone through the Stargate before, and she felt both scared and excited at the same time. She reconsidered.

*I think I _would _like control...*

Jolinar gave it to her immediately, then enjoyed the happiness her host felt as she took the step through on her own.


	29. Safe

Chapter summary: Rosha and Jolinar make it back to a Tok'ra base.

* * *

><p>They had only waited until the Stargate shut down before Jolinar dialed another address - that for the Tok'ra base she was assigned to for the moment. She had not actually been to the planet it was <em>currently<em>located on - as it had moved twice since she was there - but she had gotten the glyphs recently, and was quite certain they were still good.

It was night on the other side, but Jolinar knew the Stargate was always guarded. She looked out over the quiet place. It was just as desolate as most planets the Tok'ra picked for their base worlds. She looked around in the silvery moonlight, and decided the guards would probably be hiding near the rocks she could see some short distance away.

She felt Rosha marvel at the huge moon - the three moons of her own planet were all much smaller. Giving her host a 'hug', Jolinar took control, as agreed on earlier, and set out towards the likely place of the Tok'ra guards. She felt only slightly less anxious about this meeting than her host did - it was never a pleasant process to go through, returning with a different host.

The thought brought with it a stab of pain. Grief for Lisha. Jolinar quickly suppressed it before it could affect Rosha too much - she had enough to mourn for herself.

They had barely walked 40 feet before Jolinar sensed the energy signatures from several symbiotes. She took a few steps more in that direction, then stopped. She put down her zat'nik'tel on the ground.

"I am Jolinar of Malkshur." She called out.

Immediately many Tok'ra jumped out, seemingly from nowhere, surrounding them.

Jolinar felt Rosha's fear at the sudden appearance of so many unknown, armed people. She sent waves of comfort, assuring her they were all friends and compatriots.

"Jolinar?" A woman with curly red hair stepped forward. "I am Torla. You will have to prove you are who you say you are."

"Yes...I know." Jolinar nodded. So Torla had a new host as well. "It is as always. Let us get it over with - I am cold, hungry, and weary, as is my new host."

Torla motioned to the other guards to take Jolinar's weapon and keep an eye on her. They took her to the ring transporter and down into the tunnels, where she was kept under observation until she could be interrogated and debriefed. They did, however, provide her with dry clothing.

-  
>*Thorough as always.* Jolinar sighed. *But at least they are finally happy. I would like to take a bath and get some other clothing than <em>these<em>...* She indicated the borrowed clothing she had been provided with, *...and then something to eat, before we retire for the night. Do you have any other desires?*

*No...* Rosha looked around in awe at the crystals and at the people passing - studying everyone and everything. *It is a wondrous place!* She had been asked a few questions herself, confirming she had indeed agreed to become Jolinar's host. *It all sounds delightful.*

*Good. Follow my directions, then. Soon you will be better at drawing on my memories on your own.*

Jolinar directed Rosha to the room that had been constructed for her when the base was moved - and now contained her only belongings. She looked over her Tok'ra uniforms and dresses, realising almost nothing would fit. She sighed, and picked a dress of a type made to fit everyone, held together as it was with a simple belt. Tomorrow, they would go to the commissary and get new clothing.

Rosha then followed Jolinar's directions to the communal baths - it was fortunate the bases were always constructed with the same layout, so it was not a problem for them to find their way. Most single-occupancy (which should probably be called dual, as they rarely had non-Tok'ra personnel, Rosha mused) quarters did not have their own pool. Those who had mates generally shared larger quarters, and almost always with a bathroom, containing a small pool.

After having undressed, Rosha eased them down into the warm, clean water. She really enjoyed the feeling of it. It was not something they usually had on her world. If not for their now loudly complaining stomach, they would have stayed much longer. As it was, Rosha sighed and grabbed soap and brush, and quickly and efficiently cleaned off. She then grabbed the bottle with a substance Jolinar told her was used to clean the hair, and rubbed a copious amount into her wet hair, producing a soft foam that smelled faintly of some kind of fruit.

Rosha rinsed out the shampoo and got out of the pleasantly warm water, shivering a little. The air felt slightly chilly after the hot water, and she quickly dried off with one of the soft cloths that were stacked on a shelf. Dressing quickly, she ran a comb through her blond hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired - exhausted. She picked up the dirty clothing, dumping it in a container, and walked off in the direction Jolinar told her to. They were going to the Tok'ra mess hall, and her stomach growled loudly, telling her to hurry up.

*So much food...and so many different choices! Most of it I do not even recognize...* Rosha felt very much like the girl from a backwater planet right now. *I do not know what to choose.*

*I can suggest something I like - or perhaps we should simply take a little of everything, whenever they serve something you do not recognize. Almost every day there will be some variation, so you may find new favourites.*

*Good idea. Thank you, Jolinar. I will.* Rosha took some of each the dishes, and when she had filled the tray with food and drink, she looked out over the almost full room. *So many people...and all are gods...I mean Goa'uld... No, sorry. _Tok'ra_.* Rosha shook her head. *It is just all so overwhelming. Seeing all these...these Tok'ra...beings I _would_ have called gods, only days ago...live without slaves, behave and work like humans...it is very strange.*

*I can understand.* She 'hugged' her, making it clear she was not angry.

*Are there any you wish to sit with?*

*No, this is not the base I originally belonged to, so I have few close friends here - and most of those are currently on missions. I have only ever been back here for short periods of time, so I have not had much time for a social life.*

*If you do not mind, I think I might want to change that - eventually, at least. Though right now, I think I prefer to sit alone. All of this is still very strange to me - and very overwhelming.*

*Understandable. I see a seat over there in the corner, where we can have some privacy.*

-  
>They spent a few weeks settling in, and making some decisions. Rosha did not want to go on the centuries-long missions Jolinar had done before, at least not yet. Jolinar did not have a problem with that. She thought it might actually be nice to spend more time in the tunnels for a change, and only go on shorter missions.<p>

It had been a hard 450 plus years, and she decided she would enjoy some time off from the constant fear of discovery. She _did _want to go on shorter missions, though. The completely 'peaceful' life - as much as any Tok'ra's life could be called that - was not really Jolinar's style and did not appeal to her. Rosha agreed, and they decided to begin by taking on smaller missions which were relatively free of danger.

One such mission was a trading expedition to the planet Sih'wak. The Tok'ra produced some of their food themselves - mainly in underground hydroponic farms - and they gathered, hunted, and fished for additional food. However, much of what they needed had to be traded for with other planets, since there was only so much that could be produced in secrecy. The same was true for many of the other resources needed for clothing and machinery.

In return from food and raw materials, the Tok'ra traded mainly gold and precious stones, which were all excavated in abundance with special tunnel crystals. In addition, they traded a small amount of medical supplies, which unfortunately usually had to be kept relatively primitive and herb-based, unless the Tok'ra could stay and supervise the use of it.

Anything else was simply too dangerous, both for the Tok'ra and for their trading partners, should the Goa'uld discover anything. Because, how does a primitive culture explain the presence of advanced technology, or medicine produced in a way far above their level of sophistication?

Now, the Tok'ra needed wool, linen, and cotton for their daily uniforms. Leather they could always get from the animals they hunted, but cow hides were strong and useful for many things, and a few of those would be appreciated as well. The normal uniforms worn by the Tok'ra served two purposes - blending in with the environment, which was often a desert - and making them look like ordinary humans, of the less than affluent kind that lived on most worlds.

It helped them move about undetected everywhere there were no Goa'uld nearby to sense the symbiote. For this reason, the uniforms always looked well worn - new and shiny clothes would stick out among the poor people, and draw unwanted attention to them.

The people of Sih'wak were poor, and were subjects of the Goa'uld Morrigan. However, she had no vassal on the planet, and her Jaffa only arrived four times a year to collect the naquadah tax. If the amount was sufficient, Morrigan would not bother further with the population. This meant it was quite a safe place to trade for the Tok'ra.

The Tok'ra were not the only traders who visited Sih'wak. The locals were interested in jewelry, gold, and silver, which could be used to barter for various commodities from the other traders. Jolinar mused that the Sih'wak'ians probably thought of the Tok'ra as gullible fools, since they willingly paid for their goods with gold and other valuables - accepting relatively high prices without complaint. And the Tok'ra bought only things that were considered common items - things this planets agrarian culture could easily produce in excess.

*Should we not insist on paying less for these items, then? We do not want them to think of us as fools!*

*I could care less of their feelings for me, as long as they are willing to trade! Besides, they have few luxuries. Gold, silver, and such is very easy for us to acquire, and it can help them buy a few things which makes their lives better. In return we get materials to create clothing, which helps us evade the eyes of the Goa'uld. Is that not a worthy exchange?* Jolinar pointed out.

*I suppose it is...* Rosha agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

She - and the other hosts - were in control during the entire trading mission, as was almost always the case in dealings with humans. Only those few cultures who knew what the Tok'ra were, ever talked directly with the symbiotes.

It was always difficult to convince those who had lived in slavery under the Goa'uld for generations, that the Tok'ra were not gods. It was much easier to avoid the whole problem and let the hosts deal with those cultures - and safer for everyone as well. If the locals did not know their guests were Tok'ra, they would never think to give them up - even under torture.

When they returned from the mission, Rosha reminded Jolinar of their talk about spending more time with some of the other Tok'ra. Jolinar admitted she missed some of her friends, like Malek and Selmak who were currently stationed at another base. Jolinar applied for and received a transfer to that facility, where she was soon reunited with her friends.


	30. Lantash

Chapter summary: Rosha/Jolinar arrives on their new base, and there they meet someone Jolinar knows - Lantash.

* * *

><p>They had been welcomed by Garshaw, and she and Jolinar had talked a little about old times. It turned out Garshaw was now a full grand councillor, and she had again tried to convince Jolinar to join the council. However, that was still not something she wanted to be bothered with.<p>

After a little while, Garshaw spotted a young Tok'ra walking past them in the tunnels, looking with interest at Jolinar.

"Lantash...this is Rosha and Jolinar who have just been transferred here. Could you please show them the base and the room where they will stay?"

"Yes, Garshaw. With pleasure." Lantash said, as he turned to Rosha/Jolinar and smiled. "Hello, Jolinar - and Rosha. Nemura and I are very pleased to meet you."

"Lantash. Hello - it has been a great many years since I last saw you." Jolinar smiled warmly at him.

They followed Lantash to the new quarters that had been constructed for them, talking a little about old times.

Since Selmak and Malek were currently both away from the base, Jolinar agreed to eat dinner in the mess hall together with Lantash, and talk about all that had happened in the time since they last met.

Jolinar and Rosha picked out one of the dishes Rosha had come to appreciate during their stay at Tehvak's base, a kind of large, dove-like bird cooked with sage and honey, served with mixed vegetables and gravy. They grabbed some freshly baked wheat-bread, and a large glass of fruit juice, before joining Lantash at the vacant table he had located.

Jolinar looked at the dish in front of Lantash. "I see you still like desert fowl?"

"Yes, it is one of the few advantages to living on these dry forsaken worlds - there are often large populations of these birds." He smiled, happy Jolinar remembered he favoured the dish.

"So...Nemura is Lohanan?" Jolinar asked, partly because she had difficulty coming up with a topic to discuss, and partly because she was actually curious.

She had never met anyone from that world before. She had difficulty figuring out which Goa'uld ruled there - many Goa'uld had taken humans from specific parts of the Tau'ri, matching the culture they had set themselves up as gods from, but Nemura did not truly fit any of them.

The young man was slim, but muscular, and maybe a little below average height. He had the somewhat slanted eyes common among both Ameterasu and Yu's subjects, though he seemed to fit more in the first group. However, his eyecolour was not brown, but hazel, his skin-tone was darker than usual for those people, and his hair, while dark, had nuances that was almost the colour of copper when the light shone on it - and it was also slightly wavy. He seemed to have traits of a great many types of people, but whatever his ancestry, Jolinar decided she absolutely approved of the outcome. He was very attractive.

Lantash bowed his head and gave Nemura control. He smiled mischievously at Jolinar.

"Hello, Jolinar, and Rosha. Very pleased to meet you! Yes, I am Lohanan, though it has been many years since I thought of myself as such. Lohana is a world populated by refugees from various Goa'uld worlds...those of Amaterasu, Cronus, Olokun, Morrigan, and Bastet, mostly, but I know a few from one of Apophis's worlds as well. Lohana has existed in secret for maybe five generations - my ancestors were some of the first to arrive. They are happy to trade with the Tok'ra - avoiding the Goa'uld is best done by no one knowing you exists, but it does cut down on the visitors."

Jolinar nodded. She knew there existed a few so-called 'free' worlds, some populated with escaped slaves, some simply planets that had been abandoned by the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra tried to keep an eye on them, and help them if it was possible. However, they were often wary of the Tok'ra, since they were the same species as the Goa'uld.

"We are grateful to you for volunteering to become Lantash's host. He is a stubborn one, as you have no doubt discovered, but I think you are good for him."

Nemura laughed. "He can be both self-assured and somewhat opinionated, but after 120 years as his host, I would not want him any other way. Besides, as you get to know me, you will find I am as stubborn as he."

"That...must have given you problems as an ambassador to Silvana."

"We would never have been the first choice as a diplomat anywhere else, that is for sure! However, the Silvanans value honesty highly, and appreciated our directness."

"A truly alien culture indeed." Jolinar smiled.

"In many ways, yes. However, I doubt they would have let us out of the prison cell _yet_, had we not saved the lives of several of their young ones."

"Yes, I heard the story - and that was also why they wanted you there, as their ambassador, correct?"

"Correct. They are quite xenophobic, though it is not as pronounced now as it was before. They even - finally - accepted another ambassador."

"You seem relieved." Jolinar observed, smiling wryly.

Nemura bowed his head, transferring control to Lantash.

"The population was friendly enough, but they were sorely lacking in one thing - beautiful women." Lantash looked appreciatively at Jolinar.

"Well, I am sure they consider their own females beautiful."

"True, but I am not attracted to avians." He observed, dryly. "Don't get me wrong. I would _like_ to have a bird...for _dinner_. Oh, and they only eat vegetables, fruits, worms, and insects. _Insects_. Even if they made some concessions for my sake and allowed me to roast the disgusting critters, I will have to say that if I never see a grasshopper again it will be too soon!"

Jolinar giggled. "Poor Lantash!"

He gave her an insulted look. "Hrmph. You should try eating worms and insects for 119 years! See if _you_ would be happy!"

"Well, how fortunate you are back again, then - and that you can have all the desert fowl you can eat!" Jolinar gave control to Rosha, insisting her host talk to Lantash. She was, after all, the one who had insisted they get a social life.

"Hello. I am Rosha, Jolinar's host." She felt like kicking herself - he knew that, of course!

Lantash did not make fun of her, though. "Rosha...that is a beautiful name. How very fitting, for such a beautiful woman. Please, tell me of your world."

Jolinar felt like rolling her eyes at Lantash's lack of subtlety. Though she gathered he could not have had the opportunity to practice much.

-  
>*Well, they are both cute, I will have to admit <em>that <em>- though Lantash is a rascal! He checked out my...um...*

*Ass? Breasts?* Jolinar offered helpfully. *Because I noticed his eyes lingering on both!*

*Yes...*

*Well, I, for one, does not mind his appreciation...*

*Nor do I. Not really. I am just not sure I am interested in getting involved. With _anyone_. The life of a Tok'ra is dangerous, and the wound from loosing my parents and siblings - and all my friends - is still fresh. I do not know if I could survive loosing anyone else.*

*Life is dangerous - especially the life we live.*

*Which is why you have never _been_ in a real relationship.*

*True.* Jolinar admitted. *My life has not had room for more than the occasional fling, nor have I truly missed it. However, I may be reevaluating that decision.*

*If you had talked to me about this a month ago, before I became your host, I could not have imagined my life without a husband. Indeed, I was looking forward to perhaps having two. Now? I do not know...*

*I do not know if I am truly interested in pursuing anyone yet either - and if so, who, but...will you consider it?*

*I will.*


	31. Shared Missions

Chapter summary: Rosha/Jolinar goes on missions together with Nemura/Lantash.

* * *

><p>"Jolinar, Lantash, Malek, and Anise. You will be in charge of setting up the deflector dish. Jalen, Sina, Kanan, and Korra coordinates the evacuation of the population to the temporary tunnel system beneath the mountains. Any questions?" Garshaw asked.<p>

There were no questions and they all hurried to complete their task. The meteor swarm had been detected too late to fully avoid an impact with the planet of Howok, but the Tok'ra deflector dish would divert the majority of the incoming rocks, and ensure none would hit near the cities.

Fortunately, the world was sparsely populated, and all the cities were located near to each other. For those meteors that could not be deflected into space, the choice had been between letting them hit the large, unpopulated continent further south, or the ocean.

There were problems with both solutions, of course. Letting the meteors crash into land, would cause massive amounts of dust to be whirled into the atmosphere, where it might stay for years, obscuring the sunlight, cooling the planet, and so causing the harvests to fail.

Hitting the oceans would create a tidal wave, which would crash into the continents surrounding the ocean, potentially travelling far inland and destroying trees and vegetation, while killing people and animals.

However, since the population was contained close to the middle of a rather large continent, and would be far enough from the coast to be safe from the tidal wave, the Tok'ra had chosen the second option; plunging the meteors into the sea. Since a small number of meteors would no doubt still hit populated areas, the Tok'ra had moved the population temporarily to tunnels constructed under the mountains.

Hopefully, the damage would be minimal, and the people would quickly be able to return to their cities - and without anyone visiting the planet discovering that the Tok'ra had been there.

The local Goa'uld fortunately never visited the planet, and preferred staying at a more advanced world, only rarely sending Jaffa parties to Howok, to pick up naquadah, gold, and the occasional slave or future host.

"The deflector dish is running at full capacity. How close is the meteor swarm?" Anise asked, sounding tense.

"It will hit the atmosphere in 10 minutes." Jolinar said, looking at the read-out.

"All right." Anise made a few final adjustments. "Time to run for the tunnels."

"Lantash?" Jolinar queried, looking at the young man who was still tweaking some device.

"Coming. There is a fluctuation in the power converter." He continued fiddling with it. "Can you hold these _very still_?" He indicated the phase transducers he had removed from the small naquadah powered generator.

"Yes, but could you hurry up!" Jolinar worriedly looked at the read-outs on her screen, before she very carefully took the phase transducers. She turned to Malek and Anise. "Run. We will follow you as soon as possible." She turned back to Lantash. "Why did you have to remove _these_? If they are pulled just a tiny bit too far away from each others with the current setup, the whole deflector could explode!"

"Then you better make sure you're _not_ doing that, right?" Lantash sounded edgy, as he continued tinkering with the device. "I could not get to the power cell without removing them, and I believe the fluctuation is actually caused by a flaw in _that_instead of the power converter itself." Several minutes later, he finally let out a breath he had not even known he had been holding. "That should do it! Now give me the phase transducers."

Jolinar handed them to him, carefully, and he put them back where they belonged, then reassembled the rest of the setup. Running a scanner over it, he nodded, looking satisfied.

"Does it work properly?"

"Yes."

"Good, the let us get the _Hell_ out of here!" Jolinar grabbed his hand and began running, pulling him after her. He stumbled once, then began running along with her.

They reached the entrance to the tunnels and ringed down just as the first meteors blazed across the sky.

"Sorry, Jolinar. I did not mean to yell at you. I was merely concerned for our safety."

"No problem, I understand." She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze, and he smiled happily at her.

-  
>It had been almost a week since they returned from the mission to Howok. The plan had worked as expected, and there had been only very minimal damage to the cities and villages. The population had returned to their dwellings, and the Tok'ra had removed the deflector dish and collapsed the tunnels. There was nothing left that could make a Goa'uld suspicious.<p>

Selmak had returned from the trip she and Saroosh had made to Saroosh's home world, and they - together with Malek, Jolinar, and Lantash - had taken to spend many evenings together, whenever there was time for relaxation. Sometimes they would play a game, but often they would just sit and talk, perhaps sharing a glass of wine. The Tok'ra also produced several, usually very strong alcoholic beverages, and traded for others.

Selmak, Malek, and Jolinar were old friends, but Lantash was always welcome in the group. Malek and Selmak teased Jolinar - when Lantash was not there - pointing out how infatuated he seemed to be with her and Rosha, following them around like a lost puppy. It was clear Nemura was falling for Jolinar too, but that surprised no one. Host and symbiote always ended up sharing stronger emotions.

Lantash had long since made it clear he did not want missions where he had to pretend to be a Goa'uld, if at all possible. He had also told the Council he would prefer no long-term missions - for the time being, at least. He had had quite enough of that after his time on Silvana. To be honest, he did not really enjoy life as an operative. Not all Tok'ra did, and since there were plenty of jobs that needed to be done in the tunnels, it was never a problem.

Since Rosha and Jolinar had also requested shorter missions for the foreseeable future, they often ended up on small short-term missions together with Lantash.

-  
>*I do not think anyone here is interested in becoming hosts!* Rosha commented, exasperated.<p>

She and Jolinar - together with Nemura/Lantash - had been sent on a mission to look for potential hosts. Tonna and Garshaw would need new hosts within a few weeks, at most, so they could not permit themselves to fail.

They had already visited one planet, Setona - a world which sometimes had volunteers - indeed, Garshaw's current host was from that planet, but no one had been interested this time. It was a difficult planet to find hosts on, as it was quite highly advanced for a human world which had once belonged to the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra had connections to a few families there, who knew who they were, but these had not known of anyone willing to join the Tok'ra just now.

They were currently on the planet Tollan, which was even more advanced than Setona, and the existence of the Tok'ra was known to their government. In previous centuries, the Tollan had been quite friendly and had happily accepted the help of the Tok'ra, especially after a cataclysmic event had devastated their world some time ago - and had in return given what help they could to the Tok'ra, mostly hosts.

However, the Tollan were becoming somewhat arrogant, and no longer cared about what happened in the rest of the Galaxy - going as far as saying it did not matter to them what the Goa'uld did, as long as they stayed away.

Needless to say, this meant there were no one interested in volunteering as hosts, and since the Tollan medical technology was now quite advanced - to a certain degree thanks to inventions provided by the Tok'ra - no one was in a situation were blending was needed to save their life.

*No, I think we can just as well move on to the next planet on our list.* Jolinar agreed.

"Ungrateful bastards!" Lantash commented. "'_We do not care about the Goa'uld...we leave them alone, and they leave us alone_'" He mocked. "Fools!" He angrily pressed the center button of the dialing device and the wormhole flushed open.

*He is correct, you know...* Rosha observed.

*Yes...but I can also see it from the Tollan side. They feel like they are strong enough to protect themselves from the Goa'uld, and so do not want to risk their people by provoking the System Lords, especially since their planet is in turmoil. Of course, if they do not keep up on their research, and ignore events in the Galaxy, they will eventually be overrun by the Goa'uld. Unless others keep the Goa'uld occupied, which they must hope for.*

*It is amoral to let others fight so you can be safe!* Rosha sounded outraged.

*Yes, but if you do not have the big picture or can foresee the development over a long period of time - something people with a shorter lifespan regrettably do not always do - they may not think it is a problem worth focusing on. They often find greater importance in that which is attractive to them in the shorter term. However, I fear the day will come when they will regret this stance.*

*We should help them see it!*

*Normally, I would agree, but I fear they would not thank us for doing so. Come, Lantash has already gone through the chaapa'ai. Let us follow.*

They stepped through the wormhole and came out on the third planet they were going to visit this time. It was called Khi'lnok, and was a pleasantly green world. The population there was at a much lower technological level of development than the two others they had just been to. It was a typical Goa'uld world, owned by an underling of Kali's - Bhairavi.

"We must be careful here, Lantash. There could well be Jaffa." Rosha warned him.

"I know." He bowed his head, giving control to Nemura. They were pretending to be humans - going as Goa'uld would be safer with regards to the Jaffa, but it would make it _much_ more difficult to convince anyone to volunteer as a host, of course.

They followed the well-trodden road to the nearest village, not meeting any Jaffa. Rosha walked up to the first villager they spotted.

"Greetings. We are friends of the village elder's youngest daughter. Is this an agreeable time to visit?"

The village elder's daughter had joined the Tok'ra many years ago, so this would serve as an introduction.

"Many have been taken by the servants of the evil gods, but I believe she will receive those who are family by extension."

"Thank you." Rosha smiled at the man, and walked in the direction he pointed.

They soon reached the large building belonging to the village elder and her extended family. They had been given advice by the other Tok'ra on how to approach the leaders of this society, so they respectfully stopped just outside the door and rang twice on the bell hanging there.

After some moments, a young woman appeared, who asked them for their business. After a short wait, they were taken before the village elder.

"Greetings, honourable Asima. We have come from the people who now count your youngest daughter, Fellah as one of their members. I am Rosha Jolinar, and this is Nemura Lantash."

Rosha did as the Tok'ra often did, when interacting with other cultures, especially those who did not know the truth about them - she presented host and symbiote at the same time, using both names.

Nemura bowed his head in greeting, remembering that as a male he was not allowed to speak unless spoken to in this culture. The Tok'ra did not approve of such unfair treatment, but it was not their place to comment, and there would have been little they could do in any case. They did not wish to antagonize a potential source of hosts.

"Welcome, young Rosha Jolinar...Nemura Lantash..." Asima smiled kindly at them and turned to the young woman. "Leave us, grandchild."

The woman bowed and left immediately.

"Now we can talk undisturbed." Asima said.

Rosha bowed her head and gave Jolinar control.

"Thank you...and on behalf of the Tok'ra, we grieve for the people who have been taken by Bhairavi's Jaffa."

Asima bowed her head. "Much misfortune have befallen us since our Lord Ptah in his infinite wisdom decided to leave us."

Jolinar seriously doubted Ptah would have treated them any better - or that he had willingly parted with the planet, but decided that was a discussion for another time.

"We bring greetings from Fellah, and hopes that others may wish to join our cause against the evil of the Galaxy."

"Unfortunately, I fear many of those who might have wished to join have been taken." She looked up and towards the door, where someone had just knocked. "Yes? Who disturbs us?"

The door opened and a dark-haired, middle-aged woman, entered.

"Forgive me, older sister, but I heard we have visitors...from Fellah's new people."

Asima smiled. "Yes, so we have." She turned towards Jolinar. "This is Yosuuf, sister of my youngest husband."

"A pleasure to meet you, Yosuuf." Rosha said, politely, having taken over from Jolinar. "I am Rosha Jolinar and this is Nemura Lantash..."

"Subterfuge is not necessary. She knows what you are."

Rosha nodded. "Very well." She gave control back to Jolinar.

"You wish to meet the Tok'ra?"

"Yes, I have questions." Yosuuf said, barely registering the shock she felt at suddenly hearing the distorted voice. The voice resembling one she had only heard once before, as a small child, when the Goa'uld Lord had come and her older sister had been taken.

"Then let me try to answer them."

-  
>"So, it is true that as a host I would gain knowledge far above what I would learn as a human on this world? Gain a friend, and a longer, healthier life?"<p>

"Yes." Jolinar said. "You are interested in volunteering?"

"Oh...very much so. I always wanted to learn about the Galaxy, about _everything_. I did not think you would accept me. The Goa'uld only take young and beautiful hosts."

"Beauty depends on the eyes that see, and we are not Goa'uld. We would be very grateful indeed if you agree to serve as a host."

"Then...I would very much like to do so. There is just one thing." She turned towards Asima. "Elder sister. My son has not yet reached an age where he can be given to a woman. Will you see to his further education, and find him a good and kind woman when he is ready?"

"I will. Do not concern yourself."

Yosuuf smiled. "Then I volunteer."

-  
>RoshaJolinar and Nemura/Lantash had only just arrived on the planet their base was currently located on, when several guards came running towards them.

"You bring a host?" Jalen looked relieved.

"Yes. This is Yosuuf." Jolinar said.

"Welcome...this is most fortunate! There has been an accident, and Garshaw's host is dying. It would not normally have been so serious, but as it is, she is too frail for Garshaw to heal!"

They all hurried to the ring transporter, Jolinar and Lantash doing their best to alleviate any fear Yosuuf felt at the suddenness of the situation.

-  
>Jolinar and Lantash left early next morning to continue the search for hosts.<p>

Garshaw had blended with Yosuuf, and they were getting along well. Yosuuf was eager to learn, and she had already gained more from the blending than she had dreamed possible. It would take her a while to adjust to the different culture, but she was more open than most of her people, so it would not take long.

Lantash had dialed the address to the next planet on their list.

This was another Goa'uld world, but again not one that had an active presence of Goa'uld. There was a palace, but the local under-lord only stayed there occasionally, preferring another, more advanced planet as his home world.

They followed the road to the village nearest the Stargate. There were only a handful of settlements on this world, and if they found no one willing to join the Tok'ra in the first, they would continue on to those further from the Stargate.

Rosha gazed at the sky. The sun was not yet at the highest point, and it was already hot. It would be a long, warm day.


	32. Taking A Chance

Chapter summary: Rosha/Jolinar goes on another mission with Nemura/Lantash, looking for hosts. They decide to go against the Council's wishes and visit a Goa'uld slave world.

* * *

><p>"No one wants to become a host - anywhere!" Lantash exclaimed, exasperated, as he hammered in the glyphs for the stop-over world they would be going to before returning to their base.<p>

They had spent the last week visiting planets, finding no one willing to join. It was not an unusual situation, but it was frustrating just the same.

"Wait! I have an idea." Jolinar put a hand on his arm, stopping him from entering the rest of the address.

"Yes? I am receptive to any suggestions."

"Why do we not go to one of the Goa'uld slave-labour worlds? Or a breeder world? I am certain there will be plenty of volunteers in such places!"

Lantash was quiet for a moment, considering it.

"You know the Council thinks it's much too dangerous - and that the human slaves in such locations are not truly willing, as much as they're merely desperate to get away from there - in any way possible."

"Well, you know as well as I do, that the slave-labour planets are either for prisoners - slaves who have rebelled - or are for when a Goa'uld desperately needs something built quickly, regardless of the consequences - for instance if they are under attack by a more powerful Lord, or have some kind of far-reaching plan, slightly outside their means. They are fortunately rare, but I know of maybe a handful from my work undercover at both Cronus and Zipacna's courts...come to think of it, I think our best possibility in this area is one of Bastet's worlds. I learned about it the month before I had to flee."

"Being a Tok'ra host should be vastly preferable - though I suspect not all humans might agree." Lantash sighed. "Slave-labour planets are, however, heavily guarded, and I doubt we can sneak in undiscovered. What about breeder worlds?"

"True, but if we are audacious enough we can do it! Breeder worlds are as heavily guarded, if not more. They are also very rare. The only ones I know of are owned by Ra, Qetesh, and Nephtys, though there may be others. No, I think we should try Bastet's slave-world."

Lantash looked at Jolinar for a few moments, weighing the options. "The Council may get angry - if we even return, that is." He shook his head. "You certainly live up to your reputation as being ready to act on impulse." He suddenly smiled. "We do need those hosts, though. Why not? Maybe we Tok'ra _are_sometimes being too careful. Lead the way!"

Jolinar smiled back at him, liking him for his willingness to try something, even if the Council might not approve.

She thought for a moment, then, remembering, she quickly entered the address to a planet with a large market place. They would need different clothing if they were to pull this off.

-  
>They stepped out onto Bastet's slave-world, dressed as a minor Goa'uld and her lo'tar.<p>

Lantash had complained for some time at the unfairness of _him _having to be the lo'tar - and wear the barely-there clothing. Though he had soon given in to the logic of the situation. Jolinar had centuries of experience pretending to be a Goa'uld, and knew how to behave. He had no experience of it whatsoever, except what was in his genetic memory.

Besides, truth be told, Jolinar's clothing was almost as revealing - a fact which Lantash and Nemura were very much appreciating.

They were immediately met by several Jaffa, who demanded to know their business. Jolinar looked coldly at the leader, and told him they had come to select a few choice slaves for 'a private session with Bastet and a few invited guests'.

The Jaffa looked very uncomfortable, but managed to say he did not believe they had what Bastet needed for this kind of thing. Jolinar just looked at him, and he quickly moved aside, apologizing, because the gods knew best, of course.

"Well, that went _reasonably_ well..." Jolinar remarked when they had gotten some distance away from the Jaffa. "Now we just need to find a place to change into clothing resembling what the humans of this planet wear, then we go find some volunteers."

"Would it not be safest to at least _bring _the other clothing? If Jaffa - or worse, Goa'uld - arrive, we may need to change outfits quickly."

"Yes, but if they find it on us, they will think we have stolen it - or that we are spies. One will get us beaten, likely killed, the other will get us tortured, and probably killed repeatedly. It is a difficult decision, but I believe it is safest to hide _these_clothes somewhere before we reach the city."

"As you wish." Lantash said.

"And do let Nemura keep control - both when you pretend to be my lo'tar, and in general when you pretend to be a human, hmm?"

"Sorry." Lantash answered sheepishly, bowing his head and giving Nemura control.

"No problem. I know neither of you have been on these kinds of undercover missions before." Jolinar sent him a warm smile, then gave Rosha control.

They quickly undressed and changed to the well-worn, poor looking clothing they had brought, then continued towards the village, after having hidden their other costumes.

They had barely reached the village before they were met by a group of Jaffa who yelled angrily at them, accusing them of slacking off. Nemura grabbed Rosha's hand and they quickly ran to grab some of the boxes that were being moved to the construction site.

There they worked carrying materials to the builders, until noon. They were very sore indeed when they, together with the other slaves, assembled to eat the bread and soup that was handed out to them for the mid-meal.

While they ate they studied the others, trying to determine who it would be best to approach. Rosha elbowed Nemura gently and nodded in the direction of a young woman who sat alone a little away from the others. She looked both fearful and sad.

"Perhaps we could try to approach her? She seems friendly - and probably not likely to just turn us over to the Jaffa." Rosha whispered.

"Sounds reasonable...though Lantash would like to point out she could be so afraid she tells the Jaffa in any case. Or she may even think she does the right thing by doing so."

"Nothing is without risk. Are you coming?"

Nemura nodded and followed Rosha over to the young woman.

"Hi. I am Rosha. This is Nemura, my...good friend." She gave Nemura's arm a squeeze.

"Hello. I am Pita." She gave them a quick look, then lowered her voice. "Have you also just been taken here? I have been here almost a week and I have not seen you before."

Rosha nodded. "Yes, we arrived today."

"From where were you taken?"

Rosha and Nemura looked at each other for a second.

"We...do not know what our world is called to others. We call it..." Nemura frantically searched for a useful lie.

"Teplik." Rosha quickly said, deciding her home world was probably unknown to most.

Pita nodded. "I have never heard of it, but from what little I have learned from the others here, there are a great many worlds."

"Where are you from?"

"Moh'nar. They - the Jaffa - they came in the morning. Took everyone in my village. They killed _everyone _who was too old, too sick, or too young to work." Her voice broke on a sob. "My grandmother...and my youngest brother...dead..."

Rosha awkwardly patted her on the back. "I am so sorry..." She thought of her own family...her village. Her entire people. All dead. Jolinar 'hugged' her.

"Are any others of your family - or friends here?" Nemura wanted to know.

"No. I was the only one sent here. My parents - and my older brother and his wife - they were taken somewhere else."

*Why would Bastet do that? To punish them for something?* Rosha wondered.

*Doubtful. Bastet would not care. It is more likely she has more than one slave world, and by coincidence her family was sent to the other. It is, however, important information for the Tok'ra. If Bastet has two slave-worlds, she is certainly preparing for _something _big. The Council must be told and an operative must be sent to observe.*

"That is horrible!" Nemura said.

"Yes, I would do _anything_ to see them again." Pita sniffled.

Latching on to that, Rosha decided on a plan.

"There _is _perhaps a way."

"Really? _Please_, tell me!" Pita looked eagerly at her.

"We...know of _rebels_ who might help a few escape. Who fight such injustice as what the Goa'uld do to humans."

"Rebels?" Pita whispered, looking horrified. "But how can they fight _gods_?"

"They do not believe Bastet - or any other Goa'uld - is a god."

"That is _blasphemy_!" Pita exclaimed, loudly enough they were drawing stares from some of the other people nearby. "Bastet is a god! Only fools fight gods!"

"Even so...they might help you. Would it not make it worth your while to meet them?"

"I..." She looked unsure. "I need to think about it."

"Of course. Think about it. And if you decide you wish to meet them, come and talk to us - at evening-meal, perhaps." Rosha sighed. It was clear this one was unlikely to agree to become a host.


	33. Danger and Betrayal

Chapter summary: When someone informs the Jaffa about the presence of potential rebels, Rosha/Jolinar and Nemura/Lantash have to find a way to escape. But how to escape when there is only one door out - and it is both locked and guarded? Can a new friend help, perhaps?

* * *

><p>"Rosha...Jolinar. I think it may have been a very bad idea to tell that young woman...<em>Pita<em>, as much as we did." Lantash said in a low voice, throwing a glance in the direction of the door.

It was evening, some hours after they had eaten the porridge that had been served for dinner. Pita had not shown up to talk to them - indeed they had not seen her there at all.

They had been given lodging in a large building, with rooms for many people. They shared quarters, which meant they could talk in relative privacy. They were very concerned about the way Pita had reacted, and the speed with which she had left - as well as the fact they had not seen her at all since.

On one hand, they ought to keep a guard, but on the other hand they also needed to sleep. It would be a hard day tomorrow if they were staying here, which was by no means certain.

"You are correct. We should not have told her, but what is done is done."

Lantash sighed, frustrated. "Do you wish me to keep guard first?"

"I have been thinking about it. I do not think there is much to be gained by either of us doing so. We cannot leave this place, even if Jaffa come. It is locked and guarded for the night. We may as well sleep. If we are fortunate and Pita has not told the Jaffa - which I think is by far the likeliest - I doubt very much she would have dared - we will at least be rested tomorrow."

"You're just going to leave it to _fate_? _Trust _this person doesn't betray us?" Lantash exclaimed, his voice rising.

"Shhh. Be _quiet_ or you will get us turned in yourself!" Jolinar hissed in a low voice.

Lantash looked like he wanted to yell at her - or possibly kick the door - but he controlled himself with difficulty. A moment later he gave control to his host, who was of a somewhat calmer disposition, though not as much as would have been advantageous.

"Lantash is correct." Nemura argued. "We must find a way to escape this..._deathtrap_ your clumsiness has placed us in. _Save _ourselves!"

Jolinar sighed deeply. She _did_ like both of them, she just sometimes wished they were not as similar in personality as they were. It might have been better if at least one of them had the ability to _control _their temper.

She decided they would have to work on it, and that she would remind them to, when they hopefully returned to the tunnels. Rosha suggested Nemura was the more likely to accept their advice in that, and Jolinar agreed.

"And how will you accomplish that? This building contains a multitude of similar, small rooms, just like the one we are in right now. Apart from those, there is a simple latrine and a washroom. That is _all_ there is in this building. The single door out is closed, locked, and guarded, and there are no windows. We made a discreet check of the entire place before retiring to our room. You _know _that." Jolinar patiently pointed out.

Nemura mumbled something inaudible.

That was when someone knocked at the door. Not really loud, more like a rapping. It was followed by a voice, whispering, urgently.

"Hello? Are you in there? I need to _talk _to you!"

Rosha, who had quickly been given control, looked to Nemura for a moment. They nodded at each other, and she opened the door.

Outside stood a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, with long curly dark hair and brown eyes. She was quite beautiful, but she was much too thin and had a number of nasty wounds on her arms, as well as one on her cheek. The wounds were relatively fresh and had only just started to scab.

When she quickly slipped inside the room, her eyes flicking fearfully right and left to see if anyone had detected her, Jolinar saw her dress was torn in the back, and she had additional wounds on her shoulders and down her back, obviously caused by a whip.

She must not have worked hard enough today, or maybe one of the Jaffa had just decided he found her provoking - _or_he just wanted to make an example. In any case, she had clearly received quite a lashing.

The woman glanced around the room. Seeing no one there but the two new people, she pushed the door closed. There was no way to lock it, so she sighed and turned to them.

"All right. What is it you want?" Rosha demanded.

"I am sorry for disturbing you like this, after light-out, but it is imperative I talk to you. I am Mina. You are Rosha and Nemura? The new people?"

Rosha looked to Nemura, then nodded. "We are. About _what_?" She had an unpleasant feeling she knew.

"The woman you talked to..._Pita_...well...I heard what you said."

Rosha sighed. "Yes? That was _unfortunate_."

"I have a very good hearing. Best of everyone I know!" She looked proud, then continued. "I saw her later, talk to one of the Jaffa. I followed them, and I heard her tell the guards she knew of traitors, and would give them up if she could just be taken to the planet her family was on."

So she had done what they feared!

"Did she give them our names?" Nemura inquired, worried.

"I do not know, but I would assume so. Another group of Jaffa saw me, and they thought I was being lazy. At least they did not discover I was listening."

"That is why they beat you?"

"Yes. For laziness. I was lucky, and they did not have time to do..._other _things, which is not uncommon. Several of the other women, and a few of the men have been raped. However, their leader arrived before this group got further than beating me. They did not seem happy, but he wanted their assistance with something and told them they could take their pleasure later."

Rosha nodded. Jolinar had informed her it was not unusual for some of the Jaffa to behave like that. Not everyone handled power well.

"Mina, I am sorry you were beaten. Please...I agree it is likely Pita gave the Jaffa our names...are there any way to get out of here?"

"Yes...I know a way out, but you will have to take me with you! I do not want to stay here. I could hardly work through today because of the pain, and I fear tomorrow will be worse. If the Jaffa find that I am slow..."

The Tok'ra knew what would happen then. Mina would almost certainly be beaten again, and that would likely mean she could not work - which again meant she would get no food, if she was not outright killed. The life of a slave was hard.

"You can come with us, if you want." Rosha offered.

Mina nodded. "Did you mean what you told Pita? There are someone who fight the Goa'uld?"

"Yes, we meant it." Rosha looked nervously to the door. "We can tell you more about it later. Do you not think we should make our escape before the Jaffa arrive to search for us?"

"The way out is visible from their post, and some of them are outside, being vigilant. We would never get past them. We must wait until it is time for a change of guards. It will be soon."

"How will you know? This place has no windows!" Nemura pointed out.

"Come."

Their new friend went to the door and opened it, carefully peeking outside, then looking to Nemura and Rosha.

Rosha shrugged and followed, as did Nemura.

They went to the large room downstairs, where all the equipment for daily use was stored. It was just beside the hall that doubled as a guards post at night. The door to the hall was locked and bolted from the outside, of course, but Rosha immediately understood why this was a good place to spy on the guards. They snuck into the storage room and waited very quietly at the wall closest to the guards post.

It was not long after when they heard someone talk, and they realised it was the Jaffa, laughing and talking about this and that, while they played some kind of game.

Perhaps ten minutes later, the noise from the guards post increased and the sound of a door opening was heard, followed by more voices. It was obvious those who stood guard outside had just entered, and the Jaffa in the room were getting up as they were all preparing to be relieved.

However, soon angry voices could be heard, and it was obvious things were not going as usual. Rosha and the others listened intently for a short while, before they decided it was better to grab the chance and get away while they could.

Mina lead them to the small washroom behind the latrine. She went straight to the wall behind the pump and pushed hard against one of the boards, which began to give way. She winced in pain and Rosha and Nemura took over, Jolinar and Lantash lending them strength.

Together they quickly got the board pushed aside as much as was possible, revealing an opening big enough for a slim person to squeeze through.

Rosha slipped out and looked to both sides. No Jaffa were visible, but she could see why they could not have gone this way while the guards outside were there. The guards post was less than 50 feet away, and beside it was a small shed, where some of the guards had just been standing. She quickly motioned to Nemura, and he followed her.

When they were outside, Mina tried to get out. However, her wounded back meant she had difficulties squeezing past the board. Rosha threw worried looks in the direction of the guards post. Any time now the Jaffa would finish their argument and come out. She reflected briefly how lucky it was they had this argument, or she and the others would never have had enough time to get out. The topic of the discussion, however, meant anything but luck for them, but that was for later, when they were hiding in a safe place.

In a way, it was too bad they could not stay and hear the rest of the orders given to the Jaffa, because they would have been useful to know.

"Mina! We have to leave. _Now_!" Rosha whispered urgently.

She and Nemura pulled at the board as much as possible, and with a disquieting loud crack, it gave way. They each grabbed one of Mina's hands and ran, almost dragging the woman after them.

Fortunately for them, the Jaffa were much too concerned with their own argument to hear what happened, and the little group got away.

-  
>They did not stop until they reached the nearby forest. By then, it was obvious the Jaffa had discovered they were missing, and they heard distant yelling. Carefully, they continued further into the forest, walking in a small stream in order to mask their trail.<p>

Finally, several hours later, they decided they had gotten far enough away. Besides, Mina was exhausted and hurting badly from her wounds. They would _have_to take a break.

Mina lay down on the ground - on her stomach in order to spare her back. Rosha quickly examined it, while Nemura went to a nearby stream to wet some material he had torn off his shirt, in order to use it to clean Mina's wounds.

"She is asleep." Rosha said in a low voice. "We really ought to clean her wounds, but she needs rest as well. Her back looks much worse than I thought. I do not understand how she has managed to walk this far."

"I will go to where we hid our clothing and fetch the healing device." Nemura offered, whispering.

"You must be very careful if you do. The Jaffa are searching for us. You heard what the one that must be the First Prime said, when he was reprimanding the guards."

"Yes, apparently they were the ones who had talked to Pita and instead of reporting it directly or starting a search for us, they had waited for the First Prime, because they knew he would arrive today for some sort of oversight. At least that is what they said."

"That was most fortunate for us, or we would have already been imprisoned, interrogated, and perhaps executed...unless they learned what we are or showed initiative and handed us over to their 'god'." Rosha mused.

"Yes, I wonder how the First Prime even learned of us? It is not like the local leader would have felt the need to inform him of us. Either the local Jaffa leader deemed us of no threat and believed he could easily contain any rebellion, or he would have sent out some of his own men to search for us earlier. Admitting to the First Prime he had not captured us, and that there was a potential problem, would just bring the wrath down on his _own_ head."

"Well, most likely one of the local leader's subordinates decided he could gain influence by telling the First Prime about this." Rosha speculated.

"You really _do_ fight the Goa'uld, do you not?" Mina suddenly asked, having obviously awaken and been listening, at least for a while.

Rosha turned to her. "Yes, we do. How do you feel about that?"

Mina was quiet for a long time.

"I have always been told the Goa'uld are gods - that they have the _right_ to do what they do...but...what _gives_ them this right? And _are_ they truly gods?"

Rosha took a deep breath. "No, they are not gods, and they do not have the right to do what they do to people. They have merely _taken _that right themselves - and they use technology to make it appear as if they rule by magic. They are mortal beings, just like you or I."

"But surely they must be much more powerful, stronger...more intelligent...to be able to do this. Not like you or me...or Nemura."

Rosha grinned wryly. "In some ways they are all that - they _are_ very intelligent...but as I said, their power comes from technology, nothing else. It merely _appears_ as if it is magic because you do not know how it works."

Mina looked at her for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "No...some of it cannot possibly be other than magic! The sticks the Jaffa have brings forth thunder and lightning...they are given to them by the gods! The flying machines! Heavier than anything you can imagine, and yet they can _float through air_, at great speed. Move between _worlds _even!"

"These sticks - they are merely weapons. Advanced, yes, but technology nonetheless. Anyone can use them, whether the Goa'uld want them to or not." Rosha explained. "The flying machines are another type of technology. Highly advanced, but ultimately not beyond the understanding or ability to build for anyone...you just need...knowledge. You or I could fly them, with training."

Mina looked unconvinced. "If you say so...but what about those hand devices the gods wear, then...I have _seen_ them used on a slave. Eerie ribbons of light - tongues of fire - springs from them. The victim cannot move against it. It kills, slowly, under great pain. I have been told it can also make an invisible wave that will throw anyone a great distance. It is said only the gods can use them. Try to explain _that_! You will never make me believe you can make it do _that_, even with all the knowledge you can collect in a lifetime!"

For a moment Rosha considered what to say.

"Some Goa'uld technology have been specifically made to only function if the user has naquadah in their blood. It is another way the Goa'uld make their subjects think they can do magic and are gods. It is true you cannot use it, but that is only because your blood does not contain this element - otherwise you could learn it, difficult as it might be."

Mina shook her head. "You speak strange - and dangerous - words. I cannot comprehend how it could be so."

"Look at it this way...you can make fire with fire-steel and a flint stone. With a bow and arrow you can kill a bird flying through the air...you can do a great many things which humans once could not. How is this?"

"Someone once figured out how to do so, I suppose?"

"Yes. They are inventions. _Technology_. But if you had never heard of it. If you did not know it existed - would you not think it was magic upon seeing it?"

"I...perhaps." Mina looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it...have not the gods given us this knowledge? I believe I have been told that...perhaps the god Thoth..."

Rosha groaned, and she believe she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a suppressed laugh from Nemura. She glared at him, daring him to do a better job of convincing the young woman. He quickly rose.

"I believe it is time for me to go fetch those things we talked about earlier."

"I am weary...I very much needs to rest. Will we not be able to stay here for a while longer?"

"Yes, we will. Nemura will go and when he comes back, he will bring something which should help you feel better. Then, we will continue walking, if it is safe. If nothing else, we need to find another place to hide during daytime, as they will likely be looking for us."

"They will not look during night?"

"Yes, but unless they deem us worthy of setting in death-gliders or such, we should be safely hidden by the darkness and the trees. The Jaffa have not been given the technology to see in the dark."

Mina nodded, and yawned. Tired, she carefully lay down. Rosha went to her and began cleaning the wounds on her back, as Nemura slipped off into the night, to fetch their healing device and other things.

"Nemura...good luck...and be careful!" Rosha called after him.

He smiled. "I will."


	34. Some Realizations

Chapter summary: Worried, Rosha and Jolinar wait for Nemura and Lantash to return. This leads Rosha to realise the feelings she and Jolinar has for the other Tok'ra.

* * *

><p>It was near morning when Nemura returned. By then Rosha and Jolinar were very worried. They had barely slept, choosing instead to keep guard - and each other company. Mina had slept fitfully most of the night, but she was resting peacefully right now.<p>

"Rosha..." He called out, as he approached.

She turned, looking tired and harried, but smiling at him. "Nemura. It is good you are back. We were getting...worried."

*Very worried. I am relieved he is back safely.*

*So am I.* Rosha sighed. *I think we are beginning to fall in love with him.*

Jolinar mentally scoffed. *'Beginning' to fall in love is an understatement. Why do you still fear it?*

*You know why. I worry about getting close to anyone. I do not believe I could stand losing them, like I did my family.*

*I understand.* Jolinar 'hugged' her host. *But feeling as we do - I very much believe the risk is worth it.*

*I...must admit I am beginning to feel the same.*

"It took longer than expected. I apologize." Nemura said, handing her the healing device and putting down several bags. He had brought their other clothing and everything else they had hidden earlier.

Rosha nodded. "What happened?" She fitted the healing device to her hand.

"There are several groups of Jaffa searching the area. They must have brought in more through the chaapa'ai to look for us, or they would not have enough to guard the slaves as well. Apparently they have decided we must know something dangerous enough that they are willing to expand their search. I managed to get our things, and then I went to check on the chaapa'ai. It is even more heavily guarded than it was yesterday, when we arrived. I had to kill a Jaffa in order to get away."

Rosha looked concerned. "How did you kill him?"

"With your hand device, unfortunately, as that was the only weapon I had. I went and took his zat'nik'tel, and would have used it to vaporise him, had not more guards come. I shot a couple of them and got away, but they may wonder how the one I killed, died."

"Worse, someone who can tell may examine him. If that happens, they will know - or suspect - we are Tok'ra. Then they will not just send in a few more Jaffa - they will send death-gliders to scour the planet. We must get away before that happens."

"Then heal Mina and let us leave."

Rosha nodded and turned to the young woman, expecting her to be asleep, as they had been very quiet. However, she found Mina was staring at her, a scared expression in her eyes.

"You...you _really_ do not just _know_ someone who fight the Goa'uld. _You_ fight the Goa'uld!" She turned to Nemura. "You have killed a Jaffa? How _dared _you do that? Now they will not stop until they have us all, and they will torture us to death. Worse, if Bastet gets us she can revive us so they can torture us again! And...and..." She was panicking, and her voice was rising.

"Shhh...be quiet. We cannot be certain the Jaffa are not searching the forest. Lie down and let me work on your wounds." Rosha said.

Mina looked at the healing device, still jittery. "What is that?"

"Another piece of technology...ah..._stolen_ from the Goa'uld. It can be used to greatly hasten the healing of wounds." Rosha explained, not quite lying.

The healing device might indeed have been stolen from some Goa'uld storage room at some time, though she suspected it was manufactured by the Tok'ra.

Mina nodded and lay down, looking nervously at the device.

Rosha gave Jolinar control. She was more skilled in using the healing device than Rosha, who had only tried it a few times - though since she had access to Jolinar's memories, she could do it if she had to.

Jolinar slowly ran the healing device over Mina's back, allowing its power to heal the many welts and deep gashes. It was a good thing they had brought the device - the wounds were getting infected and Mina already had a light fever.

Fortunately, healing something like this was a simple thing, and soon all the wounds were gone.

"This is an _amazing_ device! The pain is gone!" She stretched, happily. "Please, will you teach me how to use it? It could be used to help so many people!" Mina said enthusiastically.

"It takes a long time to master its use. It also takes energy out of the user to heal people - less the better the user is at it - but it means there is a limit to how many someone can heal before they need to relax." Jolinar said, hiding the distortion from her voice.

"It draws energy from the user? How strange!" Mina rose, looking quizzically at Jolinar.

"Could we discuss this later?" Nemura said, sounding stressed. "The sun will be up very soon, and we need to find somewhere to hide during daytime. This forest is not large enough to conceal us from the Jaffa if they are determined - and have received reinforcements."

"I am sorry, but I do not know this world." Mina looked apologetic. "I have no idea where we can go."

Jolinar had given control back to Rosha. "We will find some place." She turned to Nemura. "You are armed with a zat'nik'tel?"

"Yes. How much of this do we want to bring? Will concealing ourselves with those clothes help us?" He indicated the bags.

Rosha was quiet, talking to Jolinar. "By now the First Prime will have interrogated all the guards. They have likely told him about the...people who arrived yesterday morning, wearing the clothes we used. That trick will not help us this time, and may likely cause us to be captured. No, we leave the clothing and bring only weapons and a few other things."

She surreptitiously took the hand device and put it in a pocket, then put the healing device and a few other things in a small bag, which she slung over a shoulder.

Nemura took the rest of the things. "Should I hide them or vaporize them?"

"Vaporize them. It will do us no good if they are found."

Nemura did was she told him, and they began walking.

"Another thing...I saw Pita..." He looked uncomfortable.

Rosha looked at him with a worried expression, sensing something in the way he said it.

"Was she alright?"

Nemura shook his head. "She was no longer alive - _fortunately_."

"She got what she deserved, then, for informing the Jaffa about a fellow slave!" Mina said, looking angry.

"Whatever desire for revenge we might have felt - unfair as it would have been, given her situation - has been more than fulfilled. Actually, no one deserves her fate. Pita was killed, but her death was neither quick, nor easy."

Mina got an expression of shame on her face, having secretly wished for some punishment of Pita...but not like this.

They walked in silence for some time.

"Mina..." Nemura began, suddenly thinking of something. "I think I saw some mountains when we arrived - we should go and see if there are caves we could hide in?"

"No...sorry, I forgot to say so earlier, but I know they have mines there."

"Mines? What are they mining?" Rosha wondered.

"Gold...and naquadah, I think."

Rosha nodded. "That makes sense, actually. If the planet is rich in gold and naquadah, Bastet already has some of the expensive resources right here where she is going to be building ships."

"Our Lord is not building ships! It is obviously some kind of structure that will stay on the ground - not a flying machine!" Mina said, sceptically.

"The slaves are currently building support structures, yes, but they will become a shipyard. I also saw what must have been a refinery being built - but it was not finished yet, so they must be shipping the naquadah off-world for processing until then." Rosha said.

"Perhaps we could use that to our advantage..." Nemura said slowly, listening to Lantash's idea. "We could somehow appropriate a couple Jaffa uniforms and pretend to be Jaffa, carrying a box with naquadah - which instead contains Mina..."

"That is not a bad idea..."

"Is there any reason why _Rosha_ is going to pretend to be one of the Jaffa carrying _me_, when I am obviously taller and stronger?" Mina wondered.

Rosha and Nemura looked at each other, unsure what to tell her. They could neither tell her that Rosha was actually much stronger than Mina, because of Jolinar, nor that there might be a Goa'uld present who _might _sense that Mina did not have a symbiote.

"I have some experience concealing my identity as another - and since Nemura and I are the one that put you in this danger, it is only fair _we _be the once who are in the dangerous position." Rosha hurriedly said.

Mina nodded, somewhat convinced.

"We must wait for darkness - then we will capture two Jaffa of adequate sizes, and take their uniforms." Nemura suggested.

"Yes, sounds like a plan." Rosha agreed.

"Now we just have to hope we can _find_ two Jaffa who are that small..." Nemura said, concerned. The Jaffa were often larger and usually much more muscular than the humans, so it might be a problem.


	35. Hiding

Chapter summary: Rosha/Jolinar, Nemura/Lantash, and Mina hide from the Jaffa. While Mina is taking a walk, Rosha/Jolinar and Nemura/Lantash have a private moment together.

* * *

><p>The day was coming to an end. They had managed to find a place to hide, and only once had they heard Jaffa close by. They had drunk water from a stream, but they had not had anything to eat, except for some berries, so they were getting quite hungry.<p>

Rosha/Jolinar and Nemura/Lantash had taken turns sleeping, while Mina was too restless to do either.

"Where is Mina?" Nemura wondered, having just awakened.

"She went for a walk to try and see if she could find something edible."

Nemura bowed his head and moments later Lantash looked up. "That is _incredibly _careless. Does she pay no heed at all to the danger we are all in?"

"Hello, Lantash, I had missed your pleasant, forgiving personality." Rosha looked at him with mirth in her eyes. "Mina would not stay, but she promised to be cautious."

"Hmph. What does she expect to find out here? Except for those berries, we have seen nothing that looked even remotely palatable."

"No, it is not the season for it. I believe she went to the stream a short way back, to see what she could find. She thought perhaps she could catch some fish."

"_Fish_? We do not dare make a fire, lest the Jaffa see the smoke, I hope she understands that!"

"I would assume so." Rosha shrugged.

"Well, in that case she she must expect us to eat the fish _raw_, and that's just disgusting!"

Rosha dipped her head, giving Jolinar control. "I seem to recall you liking fish once - even raw."

"I was a _child_ - and it does tend to get rather tedious when that's all you're given to eat for 12 years!"

"Be fair - we _did _feed you other things as well, it is just that fish are healthy for young symbiotes..." Jolinar smiled.

"And easy for you...just release a batch of small fish in the lake and let the children hunt on their own!" Lantash snorted.

"Thereby making sure you got plenty of exercise as well. We solved two problems in one. Perfect!"

Lantash decided to drop the topic. "It will soon be time for us to attempt to find some Jaffa with uniforms we'll fit in."

Jolinar looked at the part of the sky she could see. They were too far into the forest to be able to see the sun except when it was high in the sky, so the fact they could not even glimpse it now, meant it had at least turned, and probably some hours ago.

"I think we have a few more hours to wait before dark." She sighed. "Lantash, you never told me what it was you and Nemura did on Silvana. You know, when you had just arrived? You said it was some sort of 'unfortunate misunderstanding' that had them throw you into a prison cell?"

"Ah...well, it really was an innocent mistake. When we had just arrived, we found no one nearby. We had exited the chaapa'ai at quite high speed, due to the error that made it send us there in the first place, and had crawled for cover where we had been lying for some hours, healing broken bones. When we were well, we went looking for food on the planet we thought uninhabited."

"Yes...?"

Lantash sighed. "We found a huge egg, and decided it would make a great omelet. We had just made a fire, and even found a suitable stone to use for frying the egg, and were just about to crack open the egg when a group of angry _huge_ birds attacked us and made a lot of noises we didn't understand." He flushed a little. "We realised the egg was one of theirs - we had been about to kill one of their young. I apologized profusely, and they grew quiet...for a few moments. Then one stepped forward who was able to kind-of speak the standard tongue, and I understood my error in not giving Nemura control before speaking."

"They thought you were a Goa'uld?"

"Oh, yes. And one who had been about to murder a Silvanan as well." Lantash rubbed his face. "It was not a good situation, and nothing I or Nemura said made them calm down. Eventually, they threw us in a prison and kept us there until the time when there was an earthquake and we were allowed out to heal the wounded. After that, they began to believe us and let us walk around freely."

"It was fortunate you did not get the egg cracked open - they might just have killed you in their anger!" Jolinar said, looking deeply concerned.

"It was a good thing indeed, though I do not believe they would have actually harmed me or Nemura. They are dedicated to a non-violent life. However, I am deeply grateful I didn't happen to kill and eat an - innocent - sentient life-form. I do not mind killing a Goa'uld, a Jaffa, or someone else who has done something inexcusable, but I have no wish to harm someone who has _not _done anything wrong." He said, heated.

"Of course." Jolinar nodded, leaning towards him and taking his hand.

She squeezed it and smiled at him. Lantash smiled widely back, taking her hand and twining his fingers with hers. Jolinar looked a little surprised, but did not pull her hand back.

Lantash slowly leaned closer, giving her the opportunity to pull back if she wanted to do so, but she did not. Their lips met, and they kissed.

The kiss was cut short when they suddenly heard someone approaching. They quickly jumped apart and turned in the direction of the source of the sound.

"Relax, it is just me." Mina called out, smiling at them. "You do not have to stop - I do not mind."

Jolinar quickly gave Rosha control, and Lantash did the same for Nemura. They threw each other a slightly shy look, then looked to Mina.

"Did you find anything edible?" Rosha asked, wanting to change the subject.


	36. Time for the Truth

Chapter summary: What happens when Mina learns Lantash and Jolinar are not humans?

* * *

><p>"They are attacking from behind!" Rosha shouted.<p>

Nemura had used the zat'nik'tel to shoot two Jaffa that was standing guard near the construction site, which was abandoned for the evening. It had appeared no one was nearby, but suddenly Jaffa were coming from everywhere.

He threw himself behind a partially built wall, and fired a shot towards one of the approaching guards. They were coming too fast and from too many directions for him to get them all. It would be good if Jolinar and Mina could get hold of a zat'nik'tel or a staff weapon each, but since the Jaffa he had shot were lying in the middle of a road with no cover nearby, they could not get close enough to any of them to retrieve their weapons.

A few staff blasts were enough to remove most of Nemura's cover, and he was exposed to their fire.

Rosha and Jolinar decided there was no other option and Jolinar took control and quickly put on the hand device. She yelled at the Jaffa, to get their attention.

"Jaffa, kree!"

The Jaffa turned, surprised, towards the unexpected voice of a god, giving Nemura/Lantash the opportunity to find better cover.

Jolinar was ready before the Jaffa could decide what to do, and she sent a powerful shock wave in the direction of the largest group, throwing most of them into the half-constructed building behind them. They sank to the ground, unconscious or dead.

Nemura/Lantash quickly shot several of the remaining Jaffa that were still looking at the display, stunned by what had happened. With the help of Jolinar, Nemura/Lantash soon dispatched the rest, and they hurried to grab a zat'nik'tel for each, then vaporized all except those who had uniforms that seemed to fit. Those they dragged aside, and into the cover of a small group of nearby trees.

Mina sat there, looking at them in shock as they pulled the armor of the two Jaffa and began to put it on.

"You...you killed them. Made them...made them go away." Her eyes widened as she remembered Jolinar's voice, remembered seeing the feared ribbon device on her hand... She looked at Jolinar, seeing she had pulled it off and carelessly thrown it on the floor, as she was dressing in the Jaffa clothing. "You are a god." She threw herself to the ground in front of Jolinar.

Jolinar sighed deeply. "No, I am not." She said, using Rosha's voice. "And it was unfortunately necessary to dispose of the Jaffa. We had hoped to avoid killing more than two, but we had not expected so many to attack us."

"You _are _a god! Your voice...the hand device..." Mina pointed to where it lay on the ground.

"We do not have the time for this right now." Lantash said, making no attempt to hide the distortion. "Believe me, we are not gods. If we were, would we have to resort to such duplicity as this? The Jaffa will kill us if they catch us...and as we are mortals, that would be..._regrettable_." He put on the last piece of armor and clipped the zat'nik'tel to its holster. "By the way, I am Lantash. You've been talking to Nemura, my host."

"Lantash is correct. We must leave - find a place to hide." Jolinar used the voice distortion as well, since Lantash had already done so, there was no reason not to. "We will explain it all...and I am Jolinar."

Mina looked as if she was about to panic, but she did as she was told and followed them, as much from fear as anything else.

Wearing Jaffa armor - and concealing their faces - meant that Jolinar and Lantash had no problems walking past other guards, dragging Mina along as their prisoner. They found a suitable hiding place and stayed there until midnight, when they walked the relatively short distance to the naquadah mine.

-  
>Next morning, they had managed to calm Mina, and - mostly - convinced her they were not gods, or at least that they were enemies of Bastet and would take Mina with them when they left. For now, this was enough for the young woman.<p>

The production of naquadah was important and did not stop just because the rest of the planet was being searched for traitors. Jolinar and the others were in luck, and there were several boxes of naquadah waiting to be transported out. Since it was raw ore, the quantities in each box were much larger - refined naquadah would have been to heavy too carry in anything but very small boxes.

As it was, Mina would just fit into one of the boxes.

"Surely they will think to check the cargo being transported out through the portal?"

"No, most likely they will not. Neither Jaffa nor Goa'uld are used to thinking out of the box."

As soon as the Jaffa were ready to transport the naquadah, Nemura and Rosha lifted the box with Mina and walked with the others to the Stargate. The new leader of the Jaffa - the former one had apparently been replaced after his _error_- dialed the address and they went through.

On the other side the guard was much lighter. Nemura and Rosha carried their box the small distance to the refinery and placed it on the floor. They then left the room with the other Jaffa, but walked slowly and managed to end up at the back of the group. When the Jaffa turned a corner near a large group of trees, Nemura and Rosha quickly hurried in between them and hid, pulling out their weapons just in case.

Strangely enough, no one noticed they were missing and they stayed long enough to be certain the group had disappeared through the Stargate. Then they hurried back to the place they had put the box with Mina in.

A group of workers were already unloading the naquadah ore and putting it into the processing plant. Rosha and Nemura slowly walked closer, waiting for an opportunity. It came when only three workers were present, and the two Tok'ra quickly shot the workers with their zat'nik'tels, then ran to the box where Mina was hidden, opening it.

"That was about time!" Mina exclaimed angrily. Most of her fear had clearly disappeared along with her belief they were gods.

Rosha smiled, much preferring this. "_Quiet_. We could not return sooner. We need to flee. _Quickly._"

Helping Mina out, they then part carried, part dragged her as they hurried away from the place - her legs were still numb from the awkward position she had been forced to remain in.

They worried some of the other workers would see them before they got away, but it did not happen. They had cleared the buildings before they heard shouts behind them, and ran as quickly as it was possible in the bulky, heavy Jaffa armor.

Throwing themselves behind some large rocks, they pulled out their zat'nik'tels and fired at the approaching Jaffa. After firing a few shots, Jolinar pulled her ribbon device from a pocket and put it on, while Lantash held back the attackers, shooting as many of them as possible.

The Jaffa had pulled back to the buildings in order to avoid being shot, but it would not be safe for the Tok'ra and Mina to leave their hiding place. The Jaffa had staff weapons and would use them as soon as they got a chance.

Worse, at any time more Jaffa could arrive through the Stargate. Jolinar and the others had to do _something_ - and quickly.

"Jolinar - that building the Jaffa are hiding behind...do you think you can blast it with your hand device?" Lantash suggested.

Jolinar considered it. "Perhaps, but I think it will take several very strong shock waves. We have slept little and eaten less. I do not know if I have the strength right now."

"We can take turns."

Jolinar nodded. "We will try." She summoned all her strength and sent first one powerful blast towards the building, then another.

After a few more blasts, she tiredly gave the weapon to Lantash, who continued. The building was creaking and clearly starting to give. A few more shock waves might topple it.

And so it did. Lantash focused as much power as possible and the relatively flimsy building cracked and partially crashed down over the now terrified Jaffa, who tried their best to get out of the way, then run from what were obviously very powerful, very angry gods.


	37. Home

Chapter summary: They all make it back to the base. While Lantash and Jolinar bring both a potential host and important news about Bastet, they have also gone directly against the Council's wish. Will they get in trouble?

* * *

><p>It was two very tired Tok'ra, and a somewhat nervous Mina who walked out of the Stargate on the Tok'ra base about an hour later.<p>

"What now?" Mina wondered, feeling very uncertain.

"That largely depends on you. What do you wish to do?" Nemura asked.

"I do not know. My whole family were taken as slaves, and most are dead by now. I have no where to go. Did you mean it when you offered Pita to take her to a resistance against the Goa'uld - I mean _your_ resistance? Can _I_ join?"

"You can, but you must be certain that is what you want. As you have learned, Rosha is host to Jolinar, and I am host to Lantash. If you wish to join our resistance...our people, the _Tok'ra_...you will be expected to become a host." Nemura said.

Mina nodded, still looking fearful. "I...will think about it."

"Do so. You will be given guest quarters while you consider it." Rosha added.

Nemura dipped his head, and Lantash looked to Mina.

"Perhaps you could also take a moment to talk to one of the symbiotes who will very soon need a host. She might be able to answer some questions, and you would get a chance to get to know her. Perhaps, if you like each other..."

"I promise I will talk to her." Mina said as they reached the rings and transported down into the tunnels.

-  
>After taking a quick bath, and changing to clean clothes, NemuraLantash and Rosha/Jolinar went to be debriefed while Mina were shown to guest quarters. She, too, would be asked a number of questions by one or more of the Council members, but for now she was simply a guest.

The Council did not appreciate what Lantash and Jolinar had done, but they _did_ acknowledge the extra information about Bastet and her empire that had been gained.

An operative would have to be sent to investigate further, but Jolinar did not volunteer this time.

After the debriefing, they went to eat in the mess hall, checking first if Mina wanted to accompany them, seeing as she did not know anyone else. She had already eaten, though, and preferred to spend some more time with Tonna - the Tok'ra who needed a new host. They were getting along great, and seemed to have the same sense of humour.

"I suspect it will all turn out for the best." Jolinar commented. "Mina seems to no longer be afraid of symbiotes, and I believe she will agree to become Tonna's host."

"Yes, I agree. They are already becoming friends. She is a good match for Tonna." Lantash shoveled the rest of the food on his plate into his mouth, then put down the fork and got up. "I will be back in a moment." He went to the counter to pick up more food.

He returned shortly after, with a plate full of meat and vegetables, and a large piece of bread - and awkwardly carrying a beaker full of milk under his left arm. He carefully put it all down on the table.

"Still hungry?" Jolinar laughed. "You have already eaten half a desert fowl - and not a small one. Are you sure you can fit anymore?"

"I was famished!" Lantash defended himself. "I've barely eaten for three days! The surprise here is that _you_ are full."

Jolinar smiled. "I have had quite enough - but I think I may pick up a piece of that apple pie I saw, before I retire for the night." She got up.

"Yes, that's right. I noticed it. It looked _delicious_. Could you bring a piece for me as well?"

Jolinar shook her head, then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will." She was gone before he could respond.

-  
>After a full nights sleep, they were all feeling much better. Tonight was the year's largest celebration - Egeria's birthday - so everyone was looking forward to good food, drink, music, perhaps dancing, and general fun. Partying was not something the Tok'ra had the time to do often, so the rare occasion when they allowed themselves to just relax and have fun, was enjoyed all the more.<p>

Malek, Jalen, and Zarin had promised to perform, and had been practicing for weeks, secretly - or as secretly as you can practice something involving music and singing in a place like the Tok'ra tunnels.

Indeed, there was much to look forward to.


	38. Together

38. Together.

A/N: This chapter has been edited from the original chapter which was mostly smut, but it has been cut/rewritten for fanfiction . net. I hope it is OK for PG-13 now. You can read the original version on Symbiotica (link on my profile. Fic can be found either under "titles" or under "authors", then "Roeskva")

Chapter summary: Rosha/Jolinar and Nemura/Lantash become mates.

-  
>"Jolinar...Rosha..." Lantash greeted them as he sat down beside them, carrying two glasses of Tok'ra sparkling wine. He handed one to RoshaJolinar. "Nemura and I thought we should celebrate making it safely back from that cursed planet."

He allowed his gaze to slide slowly down over her, obviously enjoying how she looked in the new blue dress she wore.

"Lantash...Nemura." Jolinar smiled as she took the glass. "That is a great idea. Please, sit down." She patted the seat beside her.

*He is ogling us again!* Rosha pointed out, secretly happy.

*Of course. That _was_ what we hoped would happen, when we put on this dress, was it not? It is very flattering, emphasizing our figure in a _pleasing _manner.*

*Nemura and Lantash are also wearing clothing that is very becoming...I like them in their uniform, but _this_...*

*Yes, black pants and a white shirt fits them - especially since they have found a pair of pants that is..._very_ flattering to their ass. Mmm...I _really _want to grab that ass...*

*Jolinar!* Rosha blushed. *Though I must admit I agree with you...*

They slowly drank the wine, all the while chatting with Lantash and Nemura.

Lantash had just returned with new glasses for both of them, when the musical performance began and they say back to enjoy.

When they had listened to the - very good - show for about half an hour, Lantash pulled his chair closer to Rosha and put an arm around her, smiling at her. She did not pull away, but leaned her head on his shoulder, and they sat like that for the rest of the performance.

*We agree on this, correct? We want to pursue a relationship with them?* Jolinar inquired.

*Yes.* Rosha sighed. *I never thought I would say this, but yes, I do want this. I am at the point where I find Lantash adorable, _even_ when he is losing his temper about something unimportant.*

Jolinar 'giggled'. *He _is_ cute, as is Nemura. I am happy you agree with me.*

*Yes, now we just need to convince Lantash and Nemura.*

*_That _will not be a problem! Have you not seen how they look at us? They are holding us closely right now!*

*I thought perhaps it was only lust.*

*Oh, I am certain it is lust as well, but I strongly suspect they feel as we do.*

*I feel lust as well, though...* Rosha noted, mirthfully.

Jolinar 'grinned'. *As do I. Do you want me to take over and give this relationship a push in the right direction? I very much fear I am the only one of us four with any kind of experience in this area.*

*Please do.* Rosha 'stepped back' and Jolinar took control.

She snuggled closer to Lantash, hugging him to her, then turned her head and gave him a kiss just under his ear. Surprised, Lantash looked at her, then smiled widely and pressed his lips against her forehead. Jolinar straightened up and leaned in before him, putting a hand on his left shoulder and looking at him for a moment, before she kissed him on the mouth.

Lantash had clearly not expected this, but he reacted quickly, embracing her with both arms and returning the kiss. This was one of the situations where he was happy he had genetic memory - it meant he was a decent kisser despite not having done this before. He gently stroked Jolinar's back, enjoying the feeling of her through the thin fabric of her dress.

They kissed for several moments longer, before becoming aware of the fact they were in the middle of the Tok'ra recreation room, surrounded by several hundred other Tok'ra. Feeling somewhat self-conscious, Nemura made Lantash stop kissing and they pulled back, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

Several had, but they just smiled at them and seemed happy the two Tok'ra had finally figured out how they felt for each other. No doubt everyone else had long since guessed it.

"Come." Jolinar said, taking Lantash's hand and pulling him with her. "Let us go somewhere more private."

-  
>"I do not believe we have been to your quarters before, Jolinar." Lantash said, looking around with some interest.<p>

"Well, Rosha and I have few personal things, so there is little to see."

"I most certainly disagree - there is indeed something to see in here. A very attractive young woman."

Jolinar blushed a little before she got the reaction under control. "Oh, I do hope you intend to do more than _look_."

"I absolutely do." Lantash smiled mischievously and quickly stepped up to her, embracing her and kissing her deeply.

Jolinar threw her arms around him and returned the kiss with equal passion, pulling him towards the bed.

*Do you want control, Rosha?*

*No, you are the one with centuries of experience, not me.* Rosha sounded concerned.

*You are worried.* Jolinar concluded.

*No...well, yes! Jolinar, I...I do very much want to do this, but...I am...uh..._untouched_. Nemura and Lantash are as inexperienced as I. I fear it will not be a pleasant experience. Painful, even. My cousin Tinka said...*

*Well, your cousin Tinka was not a host! Rosha, you do not need to worry. I can block the pain, if there even _is_ any, and while it is true Lantash has no _actual_ experience, he _does _have genetic memory which should also contain knowledge about this part of life. Relax.*

*I will. Jolinar, thank you...but I still do not want control. Not yet...maybe next time.*

Jolinar 'hugged' Rosha and returned her full concentration to kissing Lantash. She slid a hand down his back to his ass, and fondled it lovingly. His muscles felt nice through the thin material of his pants. She very much looked forward to touching his naked skin.

Lantash eagerly caressed Jolinar's back and shoulders, then down over her butt and up her sides, eventually reaching her breasts which he cupped gently. Feeling bolder, he stroked the hardening tip of a nipple, then repeated it with his other hand on her other breast.

He swallowed and looked into Jolinar's eyes before he leaned in and kissed her, as he kneaded her breasts, reveling in the feeling. He ran his tongue over her lips, then pushed against them. She willingly parted them and he dipped his tongue inside, tangling it with hers. They kissed until they were almost out of oxygen before pulling away.

He looked at her, his eyes dark with desire, and was just about to reach for her again, when Jolinar took hold of his shirt and suddenly pulled it off, surprising him. She smiled to herself, enjoying his expression.

She spent a moment admiring his now naked, well-muscled chest, before swooping down to kiss a nipple, flicking her tongue over it. Lantash gasped and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling. Jolinar licked the nipple until it was almost painfully hard, then gave the other the same treatment.

Lantash swallowed again and slowly caressed her hair, then tangled his fingers in it and pulled her up, kissing her, roughly. He was rapidly losing control, and wanted nothing more than to rip off Jolinar's dress and bury himself in her.

*Nemura...perhaps...perhaps _you_ should take over...I do not...want to harm...Rosha. She...I...*

He tried to form the words in his mind, but felt the ability to do so slip away as Jolinar suddenly began touching him very expertly.

*Lantash...no. I know as little as you...perhaps...* Nemura concentrated, which was hard when Jolinar suddenly opened his pants and slid her hand inside. *Perhaps this was a bad idea. If we...hurt Rosha...Jolinar...they will never agree...to become our mates.* He sounded worried, but at the same time he was almost too aroused to care.

*I do know...something. I think I know what Jolinar...might like. My genetic memories...Egeria and Jolinar once...had this...orgy...with several slaves. Before...um...before becoming fully Tok'ra...* Lantash remembered. He moaned loudly as Jolinar's continued fondling him. *I'm just not sure...I have the control...to do it. Later...perhaps.*

*Sounds a bit weird, but I do...WOW...Jolinar surely is...oh...if she continues touching us like...like that much longer...*

Lantash agreed they would not hold out long against this onslaught to their senses and grabbed hold of Jolinar's arms. He looked at her for a moment, enjoying the sight.

"You do not approve of what I do?" She asked, clearly enjoying the effect she had on him.

"Very much. I just do not wish to come like that...which would have happened soon if you had continued." He grinned. "You're wearing too many clothes." He let go of her arms and slid his hand up her leg, taking hold of her dress and pushing it up.

"Wait." Jolinar reached around to her back and undid the knot that held up her clothes. The dress fell off, pooling around her legs.

Stepping back a little, Lantash looked, almost mesmerized at the beautiful, nearly naked woman standing before him. Jolinar did not feel inclined to wait, and she reached out and pulled him to her. She quickly helped him out of the rest of his clothes, then pushed him down on the bed, joining him there immediately...

* * *

><p>"Lantash?" Jolinar lifted her head from where she had been lying snuggled up to him, with her head on his chest, and kissed him.<p>

"Mmm?" Lantash answered, sleepily.

"Good, you are awake." She smiled naughtily and propped herself up on one elbow. "Because I have several ideas for things I was hoping to do tonight..." Her hand found its way down between his legs, caressing him.

Lantash gasped. "I'm sure I will be open to your suggestions, love." He closed his eyes as Jolinar kissed her way down his chest, over his stomach and further down. "Though I fear my control will not be much better this time..."

"Oh, I have ideas for how you will make up for that later, sweetie..." Jolinar smiled mischievously, before returning to her intended goal.

"Anything! Just _don't stop_!" Lantash moaned.

* * *

><p>It was much later when Jolinar snuggled up to Lantash, a happy and sated smile on her lips.<p>

"That was wonderful, Lantash. I never thought a virgin could be so talented. You are a natural!" Jolinar smiled, half-turning towards him and kissing him lovingly.

"Egeria included...ah...certain memories...so I had an idea what you might like..."

"Oh, no...not _that_ one! Not the one from the orgy!" Jolinar groaned, knowing _exactly_ which memory it must have been.

"And I _also _know that you like..." He whispered into her ear, the last part getting lost in Jolinar's giggling. She happily, and a little embarrassed, snuggled even closer. They soon fell asleep, satisfied - already feeling certain they would be very happy together.


	39. Martouf

Chapter summary: Rosha/Jolinar returns from a year-long mission to find that Lantash has gotten a new, young host: Martouf.

(Takes place many years after the previous chapter. Martouf is about 18 here. He has been Lantash's host for approximately a year. It is meant as a look towards the future, and what we know will be there.)

* * *

><p>*Jolinar...I do not know if I can handle this. We have been together with Nemura and Lantash for almost 75 years, and now...now Nemura...is dead.* Rosha sounded like she was about to cry again.<p>

They had just returned from a long, dangerous mission, where they had been out of communication for almost a year, only to learn Nemura was dead, and Lantash had a new host.

*I know.* Jolinar 'hugged' her warmly. *I feel the same. I had very much been looking forward to holding Nemura and Lantash again, as you know, it was what kept both of us going for the last part of this cursed mission. Now Nemura...* She swallowed. *...is dead, but...I am grateful _one_of our mates is still alive. I do not know what I would have done if we had lost both.*

*True. I _am_ grateful to the young man who volunteered. Very much so. I just..._worry_, Jolinar...I hope we can come to love him. I _cannot _bear the thought of giving up Lantash!*

They hesitated for a moment outside the door to the quarters they had shared with their mates for so long. Taking a deep breath they entered, as ready as they could be to meet Lantash's new host. On the bed sat a very young man, only barely an adult.

*He is so different. _Paler_. His hair is light brown...and he is so _young_...almost a child...* Rosha observed, unhappily.

The man looked up and saw them, pale blue-grey eyes staring at them, his mouth slightly agape at the sight of them. Quickly closing it, he blushed and looked down, a worried expression crossing his handsome face.

*Be kind. He is obviously very nervous we will reject him...*

*He quite obviously appreciates the way we look, and he does little to hide it.* Rosha complained. She was not sure how she felt about this man appraising her. He was a stranger...but he _was _host to Lantash, their mate...

*I think he is cute - and you must admit he is good looking...though I, too, have great difficulties accepting Nemura is no more. Come, we must talk to Lantash - and to this young man. Our mate is alive, and we have missed him - and surely he has missed us as well.*

*What will he think of us? This new host...* Rosha still felt very worried.

*He is blended with Lantash. Has been for close to a year already. He loves us, despite not having met us before. You _know_ this.*

They continued standing in the doorway for several more moments, feeling unsure, lost, and sad. Seeing the young man dip his head, they knew Lantash had taken over to greet them.

"Rosha? Jolinar? It is I, Lantash..." he got up from where he had been sitting on the bed and took a few steps towards them, looking as nervous as they felt.

Jolinar walked over to Lantash, her heart beating rapidly. She slowly looked at him from his shoes to the top of his head, then back to his face. She gently touched his face, letting her fingers trace every curve. "Lantash...beloved..."

He closed his eyes briefly and leaned into her caress, then sighed and opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save Nemura...he was too badly wounded..." He looked very sad, and Jolinar felt as if her heart would break.

*Rosha...please? Take over. I do not wish to cry - not when Lantash needs our strength.*

Rosha took over, sending warmth and comfort to her symbiote, trying to be the strong one despite not feeling it.

"We know you did your best - _both_ of us know. We are _very_ grateful you survived. For that we thank your new host, who volunteered to save your life...I think Aldwin called him Martouf?"

"Yes. Please forgive him for not greeting you, but he is a bit shy and understandably..._worried_ about what you might think of him."

Rosha nodded. "We both understand."

She put her arms around Lantash, who immediately reciprocated. Relieved, he hugged them, holding them hard, as if his life depended on it. For a long time they just stood there, embracing each other as closely as possible and drawing strength from each other.

They were mourning Nemura, but grateful the three of them were still alive, still had each other. That they could depend on each other to get through this time. This, too, was part of being Tok'ra. A reminder of the danger they lived in every day.

They _would_ get through this - the three..._four_ of them. Together.

* * *

><p>AN: You can a picture of Rosha/Jolinar and Martouf/Lantash together in their quarters here (remove all the spaces): http : / / roeskvanat . deviantart . com / # / d3sicrb

A/N 2: This completes the story! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!


	40. Author's Notes

**Author's notes**

Since I cannot otherwise answer people without an account, I decided to answer this way :)

First, thank you very much to everyone who has taken the time to review! I am happy that you liked my fic - and even if some of you are not usually big fans of the Tok'ra! I am very flattered you liked the fic anyway, tiassa :)

Second, I would not consider writing something I did not like myself - I try to write what I like to read! Unfortunately? that does not include Sam/Jack fics, but there are a great many very talented writers who writes about them, so I do not think that would be a great loss ;) I would not be able to do them justice anyway.

Third, I do have ideas for sequels, and I have a (very rough) outline for a story that would include Jolinar and Rosha's imprisonment on Netu. Their return to the Tok'ra I have already written a short story about, called "Alive". It is seen from Lantash's POV, and is posted here as well. I have a story called "The Fall of Setona", which is a companion piece to "Undercover" (even though it was written before "Undercover") - it mostly deals with the events leading up to the last chapter, and the time shortly after that (Martouf becoming Lantash's host). I will get that posted here as soon as I can cut/rewrite a sex scene that is in it ;) I had not thought to write about Jolinar's reaction to Ra's death, but it is a great idea, and I will seriously consider it.

Again - thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
